


Escape the Ronpa: ETN Fans Edition

by ETNMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Audience Participation, Everlock, F/F, Gay, Hypnosis, and by quite a bit of gay i mean a lot of gay, article 13, escape the night, lots of death, quick inductions, quite a bit of gay, save your internet, symbolic executions, tag people who you think would be interested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: This will require audience participation.





	1. How This is Gonna Work

_(in my best Monokuma voice)_

Hello, everyone!

Well, thanks to a few fanfics and after skim-watching the anime, I'm kinda into Danganronpa; in fact I'm kinda working on characters for a solo novelization I might start posting after finals are through. 

So I decided; why not do one with ETN fans?

How am I gonna do that, you ask?

Well, that's where YOU come in!

I'm opening up applications for Ultimates! From whom? From the fandom, of course!

Yes, sirree! Anyone in the fandom's able to apply; no matter if you write, make edits, theories, shitposts, ships, just watch and admire, etc,. as long as you're in the fandom, you're eligible to compete!

Now of course, that's not the only rule I have. There are other rules this's gotta follow:

1\. No requesting to be a victim or a blackened. I will determine this via spinning an online wheel. 

2\. No requesting to die after a certain person. Like most Danganronpa murders, this should be a surprise to most, if not all, of you! I will also use the wheel to determine this. 

3\. I can't find a way to message people on here. So unless that changes, I'll be deciding your deaths and crafting your executions. 

So then what IS up to you? Your character, of course! I have 15-16 spots open (I MIGHT make myself a character in this as well) for some ETN Ultimates. However, I do have a FEW guidelines for those:

1\. Your Ultimate Skill can range from an ETN personality from the three canon seasons (such as the Ultimate Detective) to something you feel is a skill for you in real life (for instance, the Ultimate Video Editor or the Ultimate Actor). Have a couple of back-ups in mind as well, in case someone else gets accepted with your first choice Ultimate.

2\. Copy and paste the following template into a comment and fill in the blanks:

NAME:

AGE (between 13-18):

GENDER AND PRONOUNS: 

ULTIMATE SKILL: 

Second Choice:

Third Choice:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

GREATEST FEAR:

THREE TO FIVE POSITIVE CHARACTER TRAITS:

THREE TO FIVE NEGATIVE CHARACTER TRAITS:

GIVE A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF YOUR CHARACTER:

 

3\. I don't exactly know when I'm gonna start this, what with finals coming up and all, so PLEASE be patient. 

4\. You have until Monday. If I don't get enough, I'll extend it to Friday. 


	2. Ring-A-Ding-Ding! Monday has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an update than anything.

_(in my best Monokuma voice)_

Hello, you skin-covered meat puppets!

So I've looked over the submissions so far. And I am extremely disappointed! Only five to six of you have applied? C'mon, I wanna see an overflow. I wanna see a fight for the spots! I wanna see BLOODSHED! 

I'm now immediately instating what I call a Death Clock Clause. This clause is quite simple; if I don't receive enough submissions by Friday, every single person who has already applied will be executed. And don't try to delete your application; I've already taken down your information. Yup, once you've applied, there's no backing out; your only hope of avoiding execution this friday is by getting others to apply. You may think Friday is a lot of time, but it goes by much more quickly than that gray matter inside of your skull anticipates.

But I'm a nice guy, so I've decided to lower those chances slightly by providing you with a sixth or seventh student that I will design myself. That means seven to nine of those spots are left for the taking. C'MON. I WANNA SEE HOW BAD YOU WANT IN. HOW MUCH ARE YOU WILLING TO FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE?

And to give you a little more motivation to apply, I'm instating an immunity clause, in effect as soon as this is posted. The next student to apply will be granted both victim AND blackened immunity in the first round. That means you will not be eligible to be the first one killed or the first one executed. Think of it as like a forcefield of death. But be warned; once the first trial is finished, that immunity is no longer in effect, meaning you'll be eligible to be killed or be the killer at any other time. 

So stop cryin' and start applyin'!

 

_-Principal Monokuma._


	3. Wednesdays Update

** _From the Desk of Principal Monokuma_ **

Well, hello again, you walking sacks of bones! I have some good news and some bad news, as well as some other news.

The bad news for you is that there are only two days until the deadline. As a reminder of the Death Clock clause, if I don't get enough applications by THIS FRIDAY, all of you who have already applied will be executed. 

The good news is that, with the extra student I promised, we are up in the very bare minimum of double digits, meaning that you're closer to avoiding execution. It'd be a shame if you didn't get enough. Nine or ten Ultimate students gone to waste. What a letdown, huh? I need sixteen to play this game, so spread the word! 

In other news, because we're at ten, that means that the Immunity clause has been claimed by a student. To help you feel a little more motivated, I'm instating a few more clauses. 

The first clause will be the Bag Toss Clause. If we get into the game, this will be given to the first blackened student. This clause will allow that student to "leave another student holding the bag," so to speak. This means that the student they choose will take their place and be punished instead of them. Guess you could call it a Betrayal Clause. Gives you a chance to rid the game of a potential threat. 

The second clause is a Victim Immunity Clause. This will be given to the next student to apply. That student will be ineligible to be murdered by another student during the first round, meaning that you'll be able to take part in the first trial. However, like the Immunity Clause, it only lasts for the first round. But unlike the Immunity Clause, it doesn't exempt you from being the first blackened student. 

And finally, the Exemption Clause. This will be given to a random student. If the first blackened chooses to use their Bag Toss Clause on them, that student can activate this clause and they'll be exempted from execution for that round. But if this clause isn't used in the first round, it'll go away. 

It'd be a shame to have such a high body count all at once. So start applyin'!

 


	4. Rise and Shine! The Day's Arrived!

** From the Desk of Principal Monokuma **

Welcome back, you snivelling sacks of mobile meat!

Well, I don't know how you did it, but you managed to make it to 16 students. And as promised, those sixteen will be spared execution today. 

However two of you who applied didn't follow the age limit. The characters must be ages 13 to 18. One of you tried to be a smartass and sneak in a 19 year old. And another one of you tried to sneak in a 20 year old and said they looked 15. I dunno if anyone's ever told you this, kiddo, but looking a certain age doesn't mean the same thing as actually being that age. 

That being said, you two broke the rules and that means YOU TWO will be punished. But because I'm nice, I'm not gonna punish you right away. I'm gonna first put up the admissions' list. Then....PUNISHMENT TIME!

Anywho, if you submitted an application, I suggest you bookmark this. I should have the admissions' list up sometime tonight. And if you don't make it in, but didn't break the age rule, you won't be punished. Instead you'll be put on a waiting list, meaning that if this is successful, you'll be put into the second game. 

In case it wasn't already apparent, I will no longer take applications. But like I said, if this game is successful, I'll probably host a second one. 

And keep your eyes peeled for the admissions' list.


	5. Ring-a-Ding-Ding! The Admissions' List is Here!

**From the Desk of Principal Monokuma**

Well, we meet again, you slabs of skin and bones! 

I've decided on the admissions' list for the first ever class of the Everlock Branch of Hope's Peak Academy! (we had so many selections, you were all great, yada yada yada). Anyway, let's jump right in!

 

  1. Addison Smith, Ultimate Journalist.
  2. Dooper Williams, Ultimate Eater.
  3. Charlotte Jones, Ultimate Artist.
  4. Abigail Morris, Ultimate Baker.
  5. Erica Vian, Ultimate Shipper.
  6. Tristen Tyler, Ultimate Novelist.
  7. Nathan Tejada, Ultimate Mathematician. 
  8. Connor Bradley, Ultimate Mobster.
  9. Charlie Sanders, Ultimate Big Game Hunter.
  10. Tyler Jamison, Ultimate Video Editor. 
  11. Roman Atwood, Ultimate Cosplayer.
  12. Roxanna Wilson, Ultimate Gardner.
  13. Christine Ravenwood, Ultimate YouTuber.
  14. Penelope Dowry, Ultimate Hypnotist.
  15. Autumn Michelson, Ultimate Designer.
  16. Remus Hutchins, Ultimate Scientist.



Congratulations! Not only are you sixteen slabs of meat and bones, but you're sixteen STUDIOUS slabs of meat and bones.

As I mentioned early, there were two of you who broke the age rule and now you'll have to be punished. The two who will be punished will be.........

**MOON SELENE AND MILEY WATSON.**

Sorry, but I specified that it was 13-18 years of age. NEXT TIME LISTEN TO THE RULES. Well, I guess that's more of a message for those still alive. 

But my point still stands. Rule breaking leads to punishment taking!

 

 


	6. Prologue: Pre-Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two applicants did NOT follow the rules. So before the year begins, they must deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CW: Vomiting, Spiders, General Killing, Betrayal.)

 

 

Moon Selene trembles at the knees. 

She doesn’t know why she’s in a darkened classroom, but she has a feeling that no good can come of it. There’s a cold draft coming from a nearby window. And she soon realizes that she’s not alone.

“H-hello?” she hears a voice from nearby call out.

A light flips on, revealing a girl next to her who looks to be about 19. Moon realizes that they’re both tied to their chairs. And both of them are shackled to desks.

“Welcome, welcome, ladies,” a voice cackles.

Another spotlight flips on revealing a half-white, half-black bear with a red, lightning bolt-esque eye on the dark side, standing on top of a desk. Behind it is a blackboard.

“Wha—what’s going on?” Moon asks.  
“Who are you?”

The bear thing cackles again.

“I……am Monokuma, the principal of this establishment, and today, your judge.”

“What judge?” the other girl spits angrily.

“Why, the judge of your character, of course! Does that not fill you with fright?”

“Pfft! You don’t scare me. You’re just a stupid fucking teddy bear!”

“Not teddy bear! Monokuma. Geez, have a little respect. You want to go painlessly, don’t you?”

“What……..do you mean?” Moon trembles.

From behind him, Monokuma pulls out two slips of paper and holds it up for them to see.

“These are your applications you sent in for the Everlock Branch of Hope’s Peak Academy, correct?”

The two of them study the pieces of paper.

“Yeah, that’s me,” the girl nods.

Monokuma flips it around and reads it aloud:

 

"NAME: Miley Watson

"AGE: 19

"GENDER AND PRONOUNS: Female, she/her

"ULTIMATE SKILL: Ultimate Interpretive Dancer

"LIKES: Tearing up the dancefloor, COFFEE!!, and long bus rides with only her iPod for company.

"DISLIKES: RUMOURS! She also hates shellfish, because she had a baaad experience with a lobster that wasn’t fully cooked...And horror films.

"GREATEST FEAR: That she’ll never be able to get out from under the scandal that ended her mother’s life.

"THREE-TO-FIVE POSITIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: She has a wicked sense of humor, is generous to a fault, and will not hesitate to drop everything and come help you if you absolutely need it.

"THREE-TO-FIVE NEGATIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: Is aloof, and a bit cold. Also has zero problem with badmouthing you to your face. Has been known to be easily suckered by those who know that she can and will give you everything if you claim that you need it.

"GIVE A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF YOUR CHARACTER: Has burnt-orange hair tied into two buns on the top of her head that match her long-sleeved ballet dress, and shoes. Her eyes are an icy-blue, which matches her surface temperament.”

“So?” Miley scoffs. 

“And YOU,” Monokuma points to Moon.  
“Are Moon Selene, are you not?”

Before she can answer, he turns hers around and reads it aloud.

"NAME: Moon Selene

"AGE: 20 (looks 15!!)

"GENDER AND PRONOUNS: Female, she/her.

"ULTIMATE SKILL: Ultimate Linguist

"LIKES: Being outdoors (especially at night), drinking jasmine tea, and is a fan of cosmic cartoons like Sailor Moon, and Steven Universe.

"DISLIKES: Cruel jokes, words, thoughts. Getting up early is also a big no-no. And for Heaven’s Sakes, don’t yell at the poor thing!! 

"GREATEST FEAR: Spiders, being betrayed by her friends.

"THREE TO FIVE POSITIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: Is probably the sweetest person you will ever meet, is always honest, and works hard at everything she does.

"THREE TO FIVE NEGATIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: Tends to be messy enough that it looks like a tornado whipped through the room, can easily hurt peoples’ feelings/drive them away with her unrestrained candor, and has no social skills whatsoever due to working all the time.

"GIVE A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF YOUR CHARACTER: She looks like a pale, pale-blue ghost except for her eyes, which are bright-red, and is super chill down to the casual sweats she wears.”

“What’s the problem?” Miley spits.

“What’s the problem?” Monokuma repeats incredulously.  
“Well, sweetheart, I don’t know if you know this, but LOOKING 15 and BEING 15 aren’t always the same thing.”

“Look, I don’t know what issue you have with our ages, but—“ Miley begins venomously.

“Listen here,” Monokuma snaps angrily, his red eye glowing with fire.  
“And listen good! Both of you should’ve realized that THIS killing game is for people ages 13 to 18. Or did your friend, Mr. White-Out, help erase that little detail? Just like that scandal helped erase your mother from existence, Miley?”

“Tha….that’s……” Miley blathers in anger.

“Don’t try to squirm your way out of it! You wrote it on the application, so it's free game for me to share. Now if you two hadn’t been so impulsive, you might have been able to wait for us to finish construction of Hope’s Peak Post-Secondary School. THAT is for young adults ages 19 to 24. You two would’ve been perfect. I mean, Ultimate Linguist? Ultimate Interpretive Dancer? You two could’ve been a poetic duo. Too bad you had to go and fudge it ALL up!”

“We promise we’ll wait,” Moon trembles.  
“Just please let us go.”

“Let you go? But sweetheart. I can’t do that to criminals. Not only did you apply for something out of your age range, you BOTH deliberately tampered with your applications, which is in direct violation of the Hope’s Peak Application Process.”

“I just wanted to improve my skills!” Moon cries.  
“I would’ve been the first in my family to do something great! To go to such a prestigious academy.”

“Aww! Boo-hoo. So sad,” Monokuma mocks.  
“Too bad. You and Miley Cyrus here—“

“WATSON!”

“Elementary, my dear. That’s the school you two should’ve applied for, because there is where you learn how to obey authority. Today, I find you both guilty of vandalism of Hope’s Peak Academy property!”

“Wait, isn’t there supposed to be a vote?” Moon squeaks.

“Vote? Oh hun, only law-abiders are given that luxury. And YOU are no better than a death row criminal!”

“Okay, fine,” Miley scoffs as she rolls her eyes.  
“So we’re guilty. Whatever. Just tell us how much we need to pay for—“

“Pay? Oh no. We don’t give monetary tasks.”

“So then what?”

“We go straight to the big bang. The top of the charts. The cream of the Punishment Crop……EXECUTIONS!”

“Ex…..executions?” Moon whimpers as her knees knocked together.  
“Y….you mean, we’re gonna….die?”

“Ding ding ding! Right on the nose, sweetie. Around here, we surpass all this warning bullshit and we go straight to capital punishment. But not just any capital punishment. We do custom-made executions at absolutely NO COST. Well, except for your lives, of course!”

Miley and Moon glance at each other in fear.

“Now, I’ve prepared two very special executions for you two. And because you’re such a sweetheart, Moon, I don’t want you to have to suffer watching an execution. So instead, you’ll be executed first.”

“N….no….Please. Give me another chance. I’ll be good….”

“Sorry, but you only get one chance. Now enough chit-chat. Let’s give it everything we’ve got…..it’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIME!”

Monokuma jumps up from his desk as Moon weeps in agony. From behind him, he pulls out a gavel and bangs a red button. A screen lights up showing a pixelated Moon Selene being dragged away by Monokuma. The text reads:

GAME OVER. 

MOON HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

All of a sudden, Miley’s light goes out. A single red light falls on Moon. Soon a metal arm appears from the ceiling and clamps itself around Moon’s neck before pulling her from her desk. Dragging her up into the ceiling, through a dark tube, and then popping out into a dark forest. Up in the sky, she sees an arrangement of stars, which spell out:

**ARACHNI-FRIENDS.**

**Ultimate Lingust Moon Selene’s Execution: Executed.**

All of a sudden, she hears scurrying in the bushes nearby. And then another and another. Finally, when she’s trembling, several people pop out from the bushes. It’s all of her friends.

“Guys?” she gasps.

They all look angered.

“You bitch!” one of them yells at her.

“No one likes you!” yells another.

They begin to yell insults in her face, causing her to tear up even more. As they do, Moon notices that they’re beginning to transform. They’re growing extra legs with black fur on them. 

_No,_ she thinks as they continue to verbally assault her.   
_Spiders?_

All of a sudden, she feels a stabbing sensation and finds that one of her friends has pinned her left hand to the ground. The same thing happens to her right hand and both feet. Once they do, the spiders stare directly into her face, their pincers twitching as a green liquid falls from them. Then suddenly they all bite into her, injecting her with venom. She hears a loud sizzling sound and realizes that this venom is burning her alive!

She cries out in pain, but her friends-turned-spiders merely laugh in her face and continue to verbal assault her. After what feels like an agonizing eternity, the acidic venom eats away at her entirely, but she had lost consciousness long before that. Once she is dissolved completely, the spiders scurry away.

Miley, who is back in the classroom, has been forced to view the whole thing through a closed-circuit TV. 

“You’re a sadistic little shit!” she hisses at Monokuma.  
“How could you do that?”

“I might ask you the same question, but about the vandalism. Well, enough side chat. Now it’s your turn! Let’s give it everything we’ve got. It’s………PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIME!”

He bangs the button with the gavel again. This time, a pixelated Miley is shown being dragged away by Monokuma and the text reads

GAME OVER!

MILEY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

She braces for the neck brace, but is instead greeted by the floor breaking underneath her. She falls from her desk and onto a stage. Two claws emerge, each containing a glowing green ballet shoe, and shove them on her feet. Another claw emerges and places her in a glowing green dress with a matching flower crown. Two more place matching gloves on her hands. A sign drops to just above her head that reads

**INTERPRETATIONS OF DEATH**

**Ultimate Interpretive Dancer Miley Watson’s Execution: Executed.**

Monokuma hops up on stage along with large white cards. Turning the first one over, it reads:  **BLEEDING OUT FROM CUT WOUNDS.**

Without warning, Miley’s body begins to move, creating a dramatic interpretation of cutting herself, Only when she drags her hand across her arms, she really feels the cuts and blood truly comes from the wounds. 

Monokuma flips over to the next card, which reads:  **POISONING YOURSELF.**

Miley begins to mime herself drinking a bottle of poison. As soon as she does, her stomach begins to feel queasy and soon, she violently pukes on stage. 

Next:  **STABBING.**

Then:  **SEVERE NAUSEA FROM SPINNING RAPIDLY.**

Then:  **HANGING YOURSELF.**

Then:  **BEING CRUSHED.**

Then:  **DISEMBOWELMENT.**

Then:  **BURNT ALIVE.**

Miley feels more pain with each “dance” she performs. Then the last card is revealed. It reads:  **TURNING YOUR HEAD AROUND 360 DEGREES.**

The gloves reach up and grab her head, turning it to one side. When she gets to 180, the pain in her neck makes her want to scream, but finds that she can’t, nor can she stop turning her head. 

Soon enough, Monokuma hears a crunch and a crack. The second that crack cries out, Miley loses consciousness and falls to the floor with her head twisted around 360 degrees.

Satisfied Monokuma smirks maliciously. 

“If I can fix those two up, they’ll be perfect to brainwash. Pu-hu-hu-hu-hu!”

Kicking her dead body, Monokuma exits to stage right to prepare for at least sixteen others and their stay at Everlock’s Branch of Hope’s Peak Academy.


	7. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me give you a rundown of how this will work.

**From the Desk of Principal Monokuma**

Good evening, you slobbering sniveling hooligans!

Sorry I haven't been updating this for a while. I've been hung up on preparations.

But now that those lawbreakers are, ahem, disposed of, I decided that you deserve a little update. 

This game isn't gonna be structured in one particular way. The normal process, if I stick to it, will go as follows:

 **1\. Gym Time:** The day after the trial is done, I may call you to the gym for a pep rally. 

 **2\. Free Time:** I'll post little bits of conversations that happen throughout the days. You'll get to know these Ultimates better. Really kind of a fun bit of relief. Just a sort of slice-of-life kind of thing, that's all.

 **3\. Dusk to Dawn:** More or less a transitional phase. Basically until step 4, a lot of this will be filler.

 **4\. DEADLY LIFE:** The body will be discovered. And just so that the outsiders can play as well, I'll give the lowdown on the crime scene. Then it's your job to put what you see and hear together and comment below the crime scene chapter your account about what YOU think happened. 

 **5\. TRIAL TIME!:** After a certain amount of time, you'll be called into the trial room. Here, this will be structured more like a radio play script. I may even throw in truth bullets for you to test yourself with. 

 **6\. PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!!:** Once the blackened has been found, or if the guess is incorrect, either the blackened or the jury will be punished! I've actually done some work planning punishments, and man oh man! I'm excited!

Until then, enjoy..........

 


	8. EMERGENCY MESSAGE FROM MONOKUMA

**FROM THE DESK OF PRINCIPAL MONOKUMA!!!!**

**HOPE'S PEAK IS AT RISK.**

**THE EU WANTS TO KEEP DANGANRONPA FROM CONTINUING!**

**ARTICLE 13 ISN'T JUST GONNA AFFECT EUROPE, IT'LL AFFECT ALL OF US.**

**FOR MORE INFO, CHECK OUT FILM THEORISTS AND THEIR VIDEO ON THAT!**

**SPREAD THE WORD.**

**CREATE YOUR OWN CONTENT.**

**IF YOU LIVE IN EUROPE, TALK TO YOUR MEPS.**

**WE NEED TO SAVE THE INTERNET!!!!**

**BECAUSE IF WE DON'T, YOU ULTIMATES WILL ALL GET EXECUTED!!!!**

https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet/u/23662644


	9. Where it All Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a few of the students and some of the relationships are set up.

The students have congregated in the gym and have been introducing themselves to one another. The majority of them are unsure why they’re here. All of a sudden, they hear: 

 

_“Testing! Testing! Is this thing on? Hey! Can any of you hear me out there?”_

All of a sudden, a bear, half black and half white, just jumps out of nowhere. 

“Okay, okay, I know it’s strange to see someone like me, but just roll with it. Anyway, welcome eager beavers! I am the principal of this fine establishment, Monokuma! Pleased to meet you!

“Excuse me?” a large boy asks.  
“Do you know why there are iron plates on our windows?”

“Young man, learn some patience. I’m getting to that! So I suppose you’re all wondering how long you’ll be here. Well, let’s see. Monday, Tuesday, Forever!”

The students gasp.

“Wait, what?” a girl with a brown ponytail asks in disbelief. 

“Oh yeah,” Monokuma nods.  
“Those iron plates keep you locked in, but don’t feel too bad! We have an astronomical budget! Your needs will be catered to perfectly.”

“But…..but…” someone in a forest green coat and yellow beret whimpers.  
“I have a family!”

“Forgive me for sounding unenthusiastic,” a high-class voice from a tall woman sniffs.  
“But to spend the rest of our natural lives cooped up like birds does not sound like my idea of a nice time.”

“Well…” Monokuma hesitates.  
“As a matter of fact, there is a loophole for those who really do want out.”

“And what would that be?”

“MURDER!” Monokuma screams enthusiastically.  
“That’s right! The student who kills a classmate, and gets away with it, will be permitted to graduate.”

 “M…murder?” the forest-green coated person whimpers. 

“I’m sorry,” a girl with blonde hair scoffs.  
“You expect US to commit murders? Forgive me if I feel that that is an unlikely prospect.”

“Au contraire,” Monokuma laughs.  
“I KNOW you will. A few days in this school and you’ll be turning on each other in no time. Unless you’ve given up already.”

The students look at one another in fear before another, the girl with the brown ponytail, speaks up.

“Excuse me, Monokuma,” she pipes up curiously.  
“I fail to see your reasoning behind all of this. What do you get in return for us committing murder?”

“Oh, very good question, Miss…..”

“Roxanna Wilson.”

“Right! Ultimate Gardner, I’d nearly forgotten. Yes, what AM I getting out of all of this? I guess you’ll have to find out yourself.”

“If you think I’m going along with this,” a girl wearing teal snaps.  
“Then you’re out of your goddamn mind, you two-toned Yogi Bear Reject!”

“Hey!” Monokuma snaps.  
“Show a little respect for your principal!”

“Or what?” someone with dark, spiky hair scoffs.  
“You expect us to give up our morals and slaughter everyone like pigs?”

“If you want out, of course.”

"And,” a girl with straight dark hair pipes up softly.  
“That’s our only way out?”

“Yes indeed! There's no other way. Either you send someone's soul sailing up stream and successfully send suspicion over to some sap of a student, or you all spend all of your time here!”

Monokuma pauses to let it settle in. 

"Well, I hope you enjoy a rich, but probably not long, semester here at the Everlock branch of Hope's Peak Academy!"

And then he disappears. The class is silent for a few moments more before the one in teal speaks up.

"This is a fucking joke, right?"

"A joke it may well be," a tall, somewhat creepy, guy answers.  
"But it doesn't alleviate my fears as to whether or not one of you takes it at face-value. As she who is in the forest-green coat said---"

"I go by they/them, not she/her," they correct.

He whirls around to see them in their timidity.

"What?"

"I said, I don't identify with she/her pronouns."

"But you look and sound like a girl."

"Yeah?" the girl with straight-black hair pipes up, folding her arms.  
"And you looked like a nonjudgmental person when I saw you, but you sound like an asshole."

"Asshole? What kind of authority do you think you have over her---?"

"Them."

"What?"

"Abigail goes by they/them."

Abigail's eyes widen as the girl in straight-black hair steps forward.

"Charlotte?" they gasp.  
"You remember me from middle school?"

Charlotte turns back and smiles at Abigail.

"How could I forget?" she chuckles.  
"Everyone was always talking about how adorable you are. Looking at you now, I can tell that hasn't changed."

Then she whirls back to face the attacker.

"And who are YOU to judge someone's pronouns?" Charlotte hisses.

"Charles," he replies, with a slight tremble in his voice.  
"Charles Sanders. I don't mean to, but my parents told me it was either he or she."

"Oh," Abigail gasps, realizing.  
"Charlotte, it's okay. Really. I understand. He likely hasn't been exposed to other cultures."

"On the contrary," Charles says.  
"I do A LOT of traveling."

"Then you should understand," Charlotte replies.

"He's probably just never met someone openly non-binary," Abigail shrugs.  
"It's fine, really."

Charles looks stunned as Abigail approaches him and hugs him.

"It's okay, Charles. I forgive you."

He feels a slight sense of fondness for Abigail. He leans down and hugs them back.

"Charlie," he corrects them, with a soft smile.  
"You can call me Charlie."

"Well," the uptight woman sniffs.  
"Now that that petty incident is out of the way, I find myself feeling rather peckish. I'll be heading to the buffet to grab some supper."

"What a stupid fucking idea," the teal girl mumbles under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"No, excuse YOU, Mrs. Hoity-Toity."

"Penelope," she corrects her.  
"Penelope Dowry. And who might YOU be?"

"Erica Vian. And anyway, don't you know that heading off by yourself is such a stupid fucking idea? You seemed like someone who was smarter than that."

"And you seemed like someone with even a small fraction of a brain. We all have free will, at least to our mortal knowledge. Anyone could follow me if they so choose. But due to the vibe I feel around me, and the fact that I can use my talent to coerce someone into not targeting moi, I suspect we're not going to commit a murder any time soon. Ergo we might as well adapt. That is how one survives."

"Adapt?" a shy-sounding girl with dirty-blonde hair wonders curiously.  
"You're saying you want us to settle under these conditions?"

"Precisely," Penelope giggles.  
"For in a game of survival, there are only two plausible solutions; creating a zero-sum game where each of us turns on one another like famished, feral felines or we set aside this petty threat of being forever held captive and simply co-exist. But in either situation, brawn and brains will only take you so far. But being willing and able to adapt yourself to your environment and circumstances heightens your chances of survival in magnitudes."

"Enough with your fancy talk," the large boy growls.  
"You said you were gonna leave, so then go."

"I see I've overwhelmed a plebeian," Penelope sniffs.  
"In that case, this is none of your business, Dooper Williams. Now if anyone with even half of a brain cell wishes to join me in dining and converse in a more sophisticated and perhaps intellectual manner, then they are free to follow me."

Penelope leaves without a word. 

"What a bitch," another boy pops up.  
"I mean, I'm all for intellectual discussions as much as the next scholar, but not with such a snob like her."

"I'd actually like to," the first blonde girl pipes up.

"You?" Dooper laughs.  
"But you're a blonde!"

"Hey!" Erica snaps.  
"Blondes are just as smart as anyone else!"

"Wonderful," the boy pipes up as he approaches the blonde girl.  
"I'm Nathan Tejada. I believe you are Christine Ravenwood."

"Yes indeed," Christine replies with a smile. 

And the two of them leave. Slowly the rest of the class begins to disperse until the gym is.......dead silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too soon?
> 
> Next Chapter: Some daily life conversations.


	10. Chapter 1: Make It Ooze With The Unthinkable, Don't Stop 'Till You Come First: Daily Life, Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might come back to add more later, so keep an eye out.
> 
> Also, I HAVE A FANFICTION.NET account. USERNAME: Jadyne Farrow
> 
> I have an 85-chapter Harry Potter fanfic.

 

**Time Mode: 1920s**

**# of floors available for students: 1**

**Some of the rooms available:**

**-Game Room.**

**-Dining Area.**

**-Kitchen.**

**-Student Room Corridor.**

**-Gym.**

**Day 1:**

**Time: 5:28 pm**

**Place: Dining Area**

**# of Occupants: 1**

 

Penelope: This food is absolutely plebeian. What on earth does it take for one to get a decent meal around here?

[Enter CHRISTINE AND NATHAN]

Christine: [huffs] Oh God, not her.

Nathan: Let's just ignore her. She's not worth our attention.

[the two head over to the kitchen to grab some grub]

* * *

**Time: 5:29 pm**

**Place: Kitchen**

**# of Occupants: 2**

 

Nathan: [gasps] Oh my Archimedes. This is......more than enough to sustain sixteen people. 

Christine: Yeah, maybe if it weren't fresh food. This'll go bad pretty quick, and then we'll be fucked.

Monokuma: Well, you're a quarter right.

Nathan: Ah! How did YOU get in here?

Monokuma: I have my ways. Anyway, Chrissie here's a quarter right.

[CHRISTINE shows visible cringe at the nickname]

This food will certainly go bad, but you're not up the river without a paddle. Whatever you eat, or whatever goes bad, gets replaced every night. And I set these sandwich supplies out just after our meeting at the gym, so they're still fresh. Anything else you might want, you'll find in the cupboards, fridges, or walk-in freezer. Any questions?

Nathan: Yes, actually. I noticed that this has a sort of........eclectic taste, out of the 1920s. Was that intentional?

Monokuma: [laughs] Guess you'll have to find out. Well, I'm done here. 

[exits as quickly as he came, CHRISTINE and NATHAN begin searching the kitchen]

Christine: Well, the bear wasn't kidding. This IS a lot of food. Maybe I'll just use the supplies and make a sandwich. 

Nathan: Knock yourself out. I'm just gonna go for a bag of chips. Takes some work to make a sandwich.

Christine: It barely takes five minutes.

Nathan: Five minutes that could be used for thinking over your problems. 

Christine: I thought you were supposed to be a studious and hardworking guy.

Nathan: Studious? Yes. Hardworking? Depends on what you mean. 

Christine: It still takes brain power to think. And you can't have brain power without proper nutrients. Make a damn sandwich.

Nathan: You're not my mom!

Christine: No, but what WOULD your mom tell you?

Nathan: She's not here.

Christine: What would she say if she were?

Nathan:..........She.......she'd.......probably tell me to eat something with a lot of nutrients. Okay, fine! I'll have an apple instead.

Christine: That's......not what I meant. 

Nathan: Okay, two apples! And some slices of turkey. 

Christine: You do realize you could've made a sandwich by now, don't you?

Nathan: I......I could've?

Christine: [nods]

Nathan:

Christine:

Nathan:

Christine:

Nathan:

Christine:

Nathan: Okay, fine; you win! I'll make a sandwich!

Christine: And?

Nathan: [sighs] And an apple. And some pop.

Christine: Water.

Nathan: If I have water, then I'm having an ice cream bar for dessert. No discussions.

Christine: [shrugs] Fair enough.

* * *

**Time: 5:40 pm**

**Place: Hallway.**

**# of Occupants: 2**

 

[CONNOR walks by himself when CHARLIE rushes up to him]

Charlie: Hey. You're Connor Bradley, right?

Connor: [nods]

Charlie: Ultimate Mobster?

 

Connor: [nods]

Charlie: Not much of a talker? 

Connor: [quietly] Generally, no.

Charlie: Oh. Anyway, where are you headed? 

 

Connor: [shrugs]

Charlie: I heard there's a game room or something.

 

Connor: Sorry to ask, but why are you following me?

Charlie: Oh. Yeah, I noticed that you looked really tense when Abigail and I were arguing. I wanted to know if you were okay.

 

Connor: [nods]

Charlie: Okay. Good. Kinda weird for an Ultimate Mobster to be adverse to fighting and arguments. How did you get your title?

 

Connor: I don't remember. It was a while ago. What about you? Big Game Hunter? How did that go down?

Charlie: Oh. Yeah, that's a funny story. The big game I shot that got me the title wasn't........really.......something traditionally considered big game. But my parents were ecstatic. I'm the first member of my family to be an Ultimate. What about your family?

 

Connor: [quickly] I'd rather not say.

Charlie: Oh. 

[They're silent for sometime when they spy another room]

 

Charlie: Oh hey, it's a pool table. You play at all?

 

Connor: [shakes his head]

 

Charlie: Oh. Well, how about giving it a go?

 

Connor: Um, I guess maybe just a little.

Charlie: Sweet!

* * *

**Time: 5:40 pm**

**Place: First-floor lounge.**

**# of Occupants: 1**

[AUTUMN sits by herself on a beanbag in the lounge. She's picked up a magazine and tries to read through it]

 

Autumn: What kind of fashion magazine pilots this as every-season's trend? Quite a name for a design. [shuts it and tosses it aside] Well, I guess this is home for God-knows-how-long. At least I won't have to design any more trials.

[during this last sentence, ROXANNA has entered the lounge]

Roxanna: Trials?

Autumn: [startled] Oh! I didn't hear you come in. 

 

Roxanna: I know who you are. Autumn Michelson, Ultimate Designer. Why the hell were you designing trials? And what kind?

Autumn: That's nothing you need to know about. 

 

Roxanna: [picks up the fashion magazine] This any good?

Autumn: [shakes head] They keep piloting the same fashion trend. 

 

Roxanna: [goes over to magazine rack and puts it back] What kind of trend? 

Autumn: Something called "Despair."

 

Roxanna: Huh. Odd name. But I suppose the fashion world gets kinda wild.

Autumn:Yeah, but to the point of using the same trend every month? That's pretty rare. 

[they sit in silence for a few moments]

 

Roxanna: What do you think the bear gets out of this? Does he jack off to teens committing homicide?

Autumn: I certainly hope not. But anyway, Ultimate Gardener, huh? How'd you get the title?

 

Roxanna: You know the story about the first natural blue rose?

Autumn: Yeah? That was you?

 

Roxanna: [nods] Pretty sweet, huh?

Autumn:Yeah.

Roxanna: So how did you get here?

Autumn: Oh that? That's kind of difficult for me to remember.

[Roxanna can tell that something is amiss with Autumn but decides not to bring it up]

Roxanna: You don’t really think any of us are gonna turn homicidal, are you?

Autumn:Dunno. You?

 

Roxanna: I’d like to think not, but I AM indeed concerned.

Autumn: Fair enough.

* * *

**Place: First-floor lounge.**

**Time: 5:45 pm**

**# of occupants: 1**

Charlotte: [reading a copy of  _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll] Huh. I never took Monokuma as someone with a heart for such classics. [door opens and CHARLOTTE quickly tosses the book aside. ABIGAIL enters and gasps]

Abigail: [blushing] Charlotte.

Charlotte: [smiling] Abigail. You haven't aged a day. How old are you?

 

Abigail: [giggling, as they shut the door] The same as you. Fifteen. 

Charlotte: [pats the beanbag next to her] Come, have a seat.

 

Abigail: Oh, I just....I.....I don't plan to be here for long.

Charlotte: [chuckling] That doesn't mean you can't sit in a beanbag chair. Come, I insist.

[ABIGAIL shyly sits next to CHARLOTTE on the beanbag. They sit in silence for a few moments. ABIGAIL's right hand moves automatically and lays itself on top of CHARLOTTE's left hand. The two become aware of this after a few minutes and pull back, blushing].

 

Abigail: Oh, I......it......I didn't......I didn't mean......

Charlotte: It's fine. 

 

[they sit in silence for a few moments more]

 

Abigail: Do you......remember middle school?

Charlotte: [chuckling] Of course I do. Don't you?

 

Abigail: [nodding] I was surprised you remembered me. I was always the shy outcast.

Charlotte: Outcast? [laughs endearingly] You were anything but an outcast.

 

Abigail: [shaking their head in shame] I didn't really feel like I had many friends. You were the popular girl, though.

Charlotte: [pursing her lips in doubt] I saw a lot of people talking to you. You were the sweetheart of the school. 

 

Abigail: Really? [tilts their head cutely]

Charlotte: [giggling] Absolutely. Everyone was always telling me about how adorable and sweet you were. I'm glad to see that that hasn't changed. 

[ ~~Rosanna~~  ABIGAIL covers their blushing face and ~~Safiya~~ CHARLOTTE giggles]

Charlotte: Well, it hasn't. You're still super adorable.

 

Abigail: [giggling through their hands] It's still embarrassing.

[Through the monitors in his office, MONOKUMA sits on a chair watching them flirt]

Monokuma: Aw. True love. I can't wait to crush it. Pu-hu-hu-hu!

* * *

**Place: Dining Hall.**

**Time: 6:20 pm**

**# of Occupants: 3**

 

Penelope: This is hardly edible. Rather daunting for anyone to call it food.

[enter ERICA and DOOPER]

Erica: Well, if it isn’t Miss Fancy Pants.

Penelope: [stands up and folds her arms] I’d watch your tone, Miss Vian. My hypnosis is more powerful than you might think.

Erica: What do you want me to do? Call you the Queen of Hope’s Peak? I’m not scared. Hypnosis doesn’t work unless the victim is willing. Even I know that.

Penelope: Perhaps for a REGULAR hypnotist. But an Ultimate, such as myself, knows plenty of ways to make you putty in my hands. And as for the living boulder here—

Dooper: You say that like it’s a bad thing!

Penelope:——, I do wish you’d be a bit more sophisticated. Perhaps if I hypnotized you just once, you might be able to be more charismatic.

Dooper: Charismatic? Charismatic! I’m plenty charismatic!

Penelope: Perhaps to a narwhal.

[CONNOR and CHARLIE enter. CHARLIE goes on ahead while CONNOR stops and begins to tremble as he hears the two fight].

Penelope: But certainly not to any human being with even half of a brain cell. 

Dooper: Half a brain cell? Ooh! [forms a fist] When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you had half a brain cell, you cunt!

Penelope:Resorting to profanity? I pity you, you philistine. As enthralling as it is to watch you beat your chest like a primeval ape, I'm sick of this sham. I'm going to go recharge. Don't follow me. [Sniffing, PENELOPE walks off]

Dooper: Running off like a bitch, huh? Fucking loser!

[PENELOPE sees CONNOR trembling in a ball]

Penelope: [looking down at him] You seem like a kind gentleman. Do us all a favor and never become like that gargantuan humanoid boulder. There aren't many chivalrous people of the male persuasion in this world as it is. [PENELOPE walks off]

 


	11. Chapter 1: Make It Ooze With The Unthinkable, Don't Stop 'Till You Come First: Dusk to Dawn, Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and it's now nighttime. 
> 
> So what if I skipped some conversations. I wanna get to the murders already!

[It's been nearly a week, four or five estimated. All of the Ultimates are in their rooms asleep.]

Monokuma: Damn it! Almost whole days and not a single one of them has lifted a finger. What am I doing wrong? [turns the chair around] What AM I doing wrong?  
[A mysterious figure is hidden in darkness speaking to MONOKUMA. Their voice is distorted by a voice scrambling microphone on their head]  
Figure: Don't fret, my sweet. Things will heat up eventually.  
Monokuma: I know, but I feel like we need a push.  
Figure: Yes, a push. A push, I suppose. Perhaps it is time we utilize their loved ones.  
Monokuma: Yes. I'll give them the discs soon.  
Figure: Good.  
Monokuma: Forgive me if this is intrusive, your grace, but why is it you can't run this?  
Figure: I need to be sure that someone else can handle it as well. Just in case.  
Monokuma: In case of--?  
Figure: Hush, my darling. This is going to be transcribed and sent to the viewers. We mustn't give away the surprise.  
Monokuma: Yes..........mustn't give........away.........the surprise.  
Figure: Good pet. You'll make a fine addition by my side once it all falls.  
Monokuma: Your grace......I am not worthy.  
Figure: But you are, my pet. I chose you for a good reason.  
Monokuma: No. I am but a lowly servant to your greatness.  
Figure: Yes, but you are worthy. Isn't this better than what you were doing before?  
Monokuma: Yes.....better than......before....  
Figure: Good. Now they should be asleep, and so should you, but just in case.  
[inserts something into MONOKUMA's head].  
If any of them get up and try any funny business, this will take over your brain and make you.....take care of them, even if you're asleep.  
Monokuma: No.......funny.....business........Must........take.....care....of them............  
[powers down for the night]


	12. Chapter 1: Make It Ooze With The Unthinkable, Don't Stop 'Till You Come First: Daily Life, Part 2.

**Day 4**

 

 

**Time: 7:30 am**

**Place: First-floor dorm corridor**

**# of Occupants: 2**

Erica: [yawning] Morning.  
Tyler: Morning.  
Erica: Oh, that's right. We're still here. How long has it been?  
Tyler: Not sure. Just over a week, probably. You think anyone's gone homicidal?  
Erica: I'm sure if they had, we would've heard about it by now.   
Tyler: I dunno. People can be pretty secretive.  
Erica: If there's one thing very few people can keep secret, it's if they committed murder.   
Tyler: Look, I don't know what kind of world you live in, but in the real world, people aren't likely to feel guilty about murder. They can easily lie about it.  
Erica: It seems that we're at an impasse then. I suppose we both work under very different views on human nature.  
Tyler: Human nature isn't so subjective. I KNOW for a fact that people are sketchy as hell.   
Erica: You know, YOU'RE people as well. In fact, with this attitude, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the first of us to go homicidal. 

[Enter TRISTEN TYLER]

  
Tristen: Oh! Sorry, was I interrupting something?  
Erica: No, not particularly. And anyway, I suppose you'd be helpful for this topic as the Ultimate Novelist. I know you must've had to do research for your novels. Did you do any research on human nature?  
Tristen: Human nature? Oh yeah! Actually for one of my first novels, I had to dive deep into that topic.   
Erica: So you know that humans aren't deceptive and sketchy, right?  
Tyler: But you know that they are, right?  
Tristen: Well........in order to survive, our ancestors, unfortunately, have had to deceive and lie to people. And like many primal instincts, that's passed on to the current generations. In fact, by the age of eight or so, children are much better at lying, and the older we grow, the more advanced we are in being able to both lie and tell when someone is lying.  
Tyler: See?  
Tristen: However, most of these lies are told out of self-interest, as opposed to pathology or malice, such as to cover up mistakes. There are also disorders, such as autism, that can make the ability to lie and detect lies more of a struggle.  
Erica: So then autistic people can't lie or detect lies?  
Tristen: No, they can. If either taught these skills or by using knowledge from their own experiences, autistic people CAN and DO lie as well as detect who's lying. I would know.  
Tyler: But then what if self-interest becomes malice? Like if someone committed murder and no one could figure it out. The murderer would be able to go free. Where's the line between self-interest and malice?  
Tristen: Well.....that line is a bit blurry. Would it be just a one-time thing or would they do it again? And for that matter, why did they commit the murder in the first place?  
Tyler: Well, you heard what that bear said. Whoever commits a murder, and gets away with it, will get to graduate.   
Erica: Wait......when he said "gets away with it," what does that mean?  
Tristen: Well, I would assume that would mean whoever escapes the school, or perhaps manages to deceive the rest of us.  
Tyler: And if that were to happen, then.....what would happen to the rest of us?  
[a long silence hangs over the trio]  
Erica: It'll be better for us not to think about it too much. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. 

* * *

**Time: 7:45 am**

 

 

 

**Place: Dining Area**

**# of Occupants: 2**

Penelope: Four WHOLE days with no hot steak with escargot. No prime rib. Not even a Caesar salad or a sexy butler to serve anything to me. If despair is what this program runs on, then consider it running at top speed.  
Addison: Is it really that big of a deal if the food is.....what's the word you use for it? Plebeian?  
Penelope: As a matter of fact, it is. When you've become world-famous like I have, luxury is what life is all about. The bear could've at least provided a top-of-the-line swimming pool or even a masseuse. Especially a masseuse. My back has become stiff trying to sleep in such harsh conditions. The sheets on my bed are so quotidian. I can feel it when I awaken in the morning.   
Addison: [apathetically and sarcastically] How horrific. Aren't you like a hypnotist or something? Can't you just hypnotize someone to massage you?  
Penelope: [gasps, her eyes grow wide and she smiles deviously] Tell me, Addison. Have you ever been under a hypnotic trance?  
Addison: DON'T even try it on me. 

  
[ERICA, TRISTEN, and TYLER enter]

  
Penelope: I don't believe you're the one to give orders around here.   
Addison: Hypnosis doesn't work unless the subject agrees to be hypnotized.  
Penelope: [giggles] That's just what Miss Vian over here told me. But as I said, I am the Ultimate Hypnotist, meaning I can quickly make you putty in my hands, even without your consent.  
Erica: [rolling her eyes] Don't listen to her, Addison. It's just to try to scare you into becoming her pawn. She's all talk and no action.  
Penelope: [smirking] Oh? Is that so? [snaps her fingers] [quickly] Sleep, Addison Smith.   
[All of a sudden, ADDISON falls off of her chair. The trio gasps]  
Tyler: [creeped out] You guys saw that too, right?  
Erica: [frightened] Yeah.  
Penelope: Oh, and this is for doubting me that first night. [snaps her fingers] [quickly] Sleep, Erica Vian.  
[ERICA falls to the ground]  
Tyler: What the--?  
Tristen: [intrigued and amazed] Astonishing. The chances of someone being able to master such a quick induction technique are infinitesimal, even with intense training.  
Penelope: Correction. They're NEARLY infinitesimal. Now [snaps her fingers. ERICA and ADDISON stand at attention] You two, follow me to the first-floor lounge.  
Erica and Addison: [droning] Yes, Mademoiselle Dowry.  
Penelope: [to TRISTEN and TYLER] Would you two like to come with? If you watch these two bend to my will, I'll let you order them about for a while.   
Tristen: Sure.  
Tyler: Do I have a choice?  
Penelope: You can always slave away making your own meal. Or you could have two minions make one for you.  
Tyler: I mean, I guess one time wouldn't hurt.  
Penelope: Excellent.

* * *

**Time: 7:55 am**

 

 

 

**Place: First-floor lounge  
**

**# of Occupants: 3 conscious, 2 hypnotized**

 

Penelope: Ah, here we are. Now [snaps her fingers] You two, set up the most comfortable massage table for moi.  
Erica and Addison: [droning] Yes, Mademoiselle Dowry. [they set to work].  
Tristen: Forgive me for being so forward, but your skill is awesome. Not many people could master hypnosis that breaks the boundaries of convention.  
Penelope: [giggles] Well, I certainly wasn't born with it. I partook in many intense, extended, and often advanced training sessions of hypnotism to get to where I am today. Make no mistake. I may come off as dramatic and spoiled, but that does NOT mean I'm simply leeching off of others. I trained for years, both with a mentor and by myself, ever since I was a child.   
Tristen: So when Erica claimed you were "all talk and no action," it didn't get to you?  
Penelope: Oh no, that did nettle me indeed, but not as much as it would when I was still in my intense training. You see, I KNOW my ability by heart. The former secret to keeping self-confidence is knowing your abilities and knowing them by heart.  
Tyler: Former?  
Penelope: Well, since I told you, it's not much of a secret now, is it?  
Tristen: Yes, but only to you, Tyler, and I. To everyone else, it's a secret.  
Penelope: [eyes grow wide and she smiles with genuine excitement] So, there IS someone in this group of so-called "Ultimates" who understands me. Perhaps living here may not be AS terrible as I first believed.   
Tristen: Is that so? Perhaps we should partake in some intellectual discussion after these two have exited their trances?  
Penelope: I'd be more than willing to, dear.   
[TRISTEN blushes and PENELOPE giggles]  
Erica and Addison: [droning] Your massage is ready, Mademoiselle Dowry.  
Penelope: [walks over to the bed. The two of them give her a massage] Oh yes. People are so much more efficient under hypnosis. 

* * *

**Time: 12:30 pm**

**Place: Christine Ravenwood's Dorm**

 

 

 

**# of Occupants: 1**

Christine: [pacing around her room] I wish there was a beach or something nearby. Maybe some wi-fi or an internet cafe. How am I supposed to make videos without my laptop. Funny enough this place kinda reminds me of---

[knock on the door]

I'll be right there!

[rushes over and unlocks the door. Enter CONNOR, with a timid expression]

Connor: Um, hi. You wanted to see me, ma'am?

Christine: There's no need for you to be so formal, Connor.

Connor: [flinches] I'm sorry!

Christine: You're fine. C'mon in.

[hesitantly he steps inside]

Connor: This looks much different than my room. 

Christine: Yeah, the pink isn't too much to my liking. You wanna sit on the bed?

Connor: I....I don't wanna get it dirty.

Christine: You won't, I promise. 

[after a few moments, he takes a seat and CHRISTINE sits next to him]

Connor: I'm not in trouble, am I?

Christine: Not at all. You just seemed really timid and didn't really talk to anyone this past week and I wanted to get to know you better, help you feel more comfortable. 

Connor: Ok.....

Christine: So.....you like being the Ultimate Mobster?

[he barely shakes his head, eyes closed in shame]

Huh?

Connor: Do you like it?

Christine: It shouldn't matter if I like it. Do YOU like it?

Connor: What does it matter?

Christine: Because it's YOUR title. No one's opinion on it should matter except for your own.

[CONNOR, after a few moments, takes a deep breath and sighs]

Connor: No. Not really.

Christine: How come?

Connor: It......it just feels wrong for me. Mobsters are supposed to kill people and be aggressive and, well, as you can see, I'm pretty much the opposite. 

Christine: Hmm... If you were to give yourself a different Ultimate title, what would you want it to be?

Connor: [shrugs] Whatever I'm supposed to be.

Christine: It's not about what you're SUPPOSED to be. What do you want to be? What do you like?

Connor: [has trouble with this] Oh....geez......no one's ever asked me that before. I......I guess I like......investigating things, strange things. I like mysteries. [smiles] Maybe if I was good at it......I could be the Ultimate Detective.

Christine: That's a good start. Have you ever investigated anything?

Connor: [thinks] Well, there was this one time at school. People claimed that there was a strong smell of blood from the boys' bathroom. I......I got kinda roped in and decided to take a look.

Christine: What happened?

Connor: Turns out some boys from the nearby fraternity'd been stealing emergency stashes of blood from the nurse's office. I think they were trying to recreate Chi no yūrei.

Christine: What's Chi no yūrei?

Connor: It's a story that started at our school. Apparently there was a kid who wanted to join a fraternity. During a hazing ritual, where he had to be the boys' slave, he got his mouth slit in the boys' bathroom. He was found with pipes stuffed into his throat and his mouth was flowing with blood; his face was dislocated from his neck so that it was staring up at the ceiling. The story goes that at a certain time of the school year, you can smell the blood from wherever you are in the school, and there's a little curse that kinda comes with it.

Christine: I know I'm probably gonna regret this, but what was the curse?

Connor: You go inside of the stall and sit almost exactly how he was found. Once you do that, your eyes have to be close to going into the back of your head. Then you have to chant

_Chi no yūrei_

_Chi no yūrei_

_Kore ga watashi no chidesu_

_Chi no yūrei_

_Chi no yūrei_

_Anata no sonshitsu o kōkan_

_Chi no yūrei_

_Chi no yūrei_

_Anata wa watashi no shujindesu_

_Chi no yūrei_

_Chi no yūrei_

_Watashi wa shiki suru_

_Chi no yūrei_

_Chi no yūrei_

_Chi no yūrei_  
  
_OKONAU!_

Christine: [terrified] Then what?

Connor: Then you have to lie still for eleven minutes; if you kept your eyes open, you can't even blink. That's how long it took for him to die. If he doesn't accept, he haunts your thoughts for eleven days and nights or until you make a blood sacrifice on the spot where he was rumored to have died. But if it works, whoever does it is never seen alive. The most you'd possibly see is a pale and shriveled corpse with dried blood on the lips eleven days later. But it's apparently different between girls and guys.

Christine: How so?

Connor: He usually leaves girls alone. However there's a legend that he sometimes takes girls to marry him, usually the girls who are outcasted. If guys do it correctly or if the ghost likes them, he takes their souls. But those who don't do it right and don't do a blood sacrifice have apparently gone insane because he invaded their thoughts. One guy I knew did the ritual and it really messed with him. One moment he was fine, but six days later, he just went glossy-eyed. He kept mumbling and writing  _Chi no yūrei, Chi no yūrei, Chi no yūrei, Chi no yūrei_ on everything. That was the only thing he would, or could, say or write. I came into homeroom one day and it was written in, what I hope was, red ink on EVERYTHING, even the ceiling. No one could snap him out of it, no matter what, and five days later, he ended up killing himself. 

Christine: [shivers]

Connor: [becomes timid again] I....I'm sorry. 

Christine: I accept your apology. I just.....I don't handle those kinds of things well. Though I am curious. Have any girls done the ritual?

Connor: [nods] There was one really shy girl, Nori Tagaki, I think. She might've been autistic, though. She had trouble with social skills and eye contact was hell for her, in her words. She was pressured into doing the ritual, but she also brought roses into the bathroom, apparently. I never really saw her or spoke to her. [flashback]

* * *

_[NORI TAGAKI puts her book bag in her locker and shuts it quietly. The hallways are empty. All she has in her hands is a small bouquet of roses and a note. CONNOR approaches her, concerned]_

_Connor: Nori? You okay?_

_Nori: [nods as she avoids making eye contact]_

_Connor: You seem nervous._

_Nori: Chi no yūrei_

_Connor: What?!_

_Nori: It was Junko and her friends. They said that if I did it, they'd get the entire student body to vote me prom queen._

_Connor: Nori, you know they won't, right?_

_Nori: [nods] I know, but if the ritual works, _Chi no yūrei will be happy and I'll be away from every single ableist bastard at this school.__

_Connor: Why the roses?_

__Nori: Why not? [smiles] If what I heard is true, if I do this right, I'll be his bride. I think flowers are a good proposal. Plus I read up on the history of the legend. The boy's name was Renji_ Kikyo. He was the outcast of the academy, kinda like me. I feel like all he wants is someone to love. Like Erik from the Opera Book we read in French class. _

_Connor: And the note? Is it alright if I...?_

_Nori: No. I'm sorry. I want him to be the first to see it._

_Connor: You do realize that if it's true, either way it's a suicide mission._

_Nori: And you're really surprised about that? Look at the statistics. People like me have higher rates of suicidal ideation, and I'm not surprised. At least with this suicide, I'll make someone happy. Promise me you won't tell._

_[before he can answer NORI turns around and rushes away]_

* * *

Christine: Did you hear about her after?

Connor: Yeah, one of the boys said he found a golden ring with her name carved into it. So I'm pretty sure he took her to marry him.

Christine: That's creepy. 

Connor: [timidly] I—I’m sorry. 

Christine: No need. Just wasn’t expecting that. Did you ever get to see the note?

Connor: No. Someone else took it, but I did hear a little of it. Talked a bit about how she was an outcast and how she believed she could make him happy by giving him someone to love and to love him. 

Christine: Well, I mean, I guess that sounds nice.

Connor: Yeah. 

[a few silent moments pass] 

Christine: Uh, why don’t we talk a bit more about each other?

Connor: What exactly about?

Christine: [shrugs] 

Connor: Is there someone you miss by being here?

Christine: [nods] My friends. Who do you miss most?

Connor: My dog, without question. 

Christine: Your dog? 

Connor: Her name’s Honey. She’s a Golden Retriever, and the only family member that actually loves me. I’m gonna just say this outright. I…….I come from an abusive family. I don’t know why they did what they did…..but a lot of the abuse my parents inflicted was on me. The rest of my siblings were golden children. Even after I was declared Ultimate Mobster, it wasn’t enough for them. They’d always say they’d wish I’d never been born, or that they’d aborted me when they had the chance. But Honey…….. She never hated me. My parents tried to train her to hate me, but that only brought us closer together.

Christine: I’m so sorry.

Connor: It’s fine. Honey made living in that Hell hole slightly more bearable. We’d play in the backyard together, go on walks together, and after my parents hit me……..she’d cuddle up next to me and kiss the scars and bruises they’d left. I’d do anything just to see her sweet, little face again. 

Christine: Anything?

Connor: Just about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a full story on Nori and the ghost?


	13. Chapter 1: Make It Ooze With The Unthinkable, Don't Stop 'Till You Come First: Daily Life, Day 5, Part 1

 

Day 5

Time: 2:30 pm

Place: Dining Area.

# of Occupants: 2

 

 

 

Roman: Hey. Uh, mind if I sit with you?

Roxanna: [looks up and gasps] Oh! Uh, no. Go ahead.

 

Roman: Thanks [sits next to her] So, uh, five whole days.

Roxanna: Yeah. 

Roman: No one’s gone homicidal.

Roxanna: Nope.

 

[a few moments of silence]

Roman: You okay?

Roxanna: [shrugs] Fine. Why?

 

Roman: You…..you just seemed like you….had something on your mind.

Roxanna: [hesitates] I mean…….kinda……

 

Roman: What about?

Roxanna: [sighs] It’s about you. [beat] Like, on your YouTube channel, when you talk about female cosplay, I swear your character’s name was Roxanna.

 

Roman: What?

Roxanna: Why did you change it to Rosanna?

 

Roman: No, it was always Rosanna.

Roxanna: Are you sure about that?

 

Roman: I’m pretty sure.

Roxanna: I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me. 

 

Roman:

Roxanna: 

 

Roman:

Roxanna: 

 

Roman: [sighs] Okay, you caught me. It was Roxanna. But I decided to change it in honor of one of my friends, Rosanna.

Roxanna: Why? What happened?

 

Roman: She, uh, she passed away. Had a fatal allergic reaction. 

Roxanna: Oh. I….I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.

 

Roman: It’s fine. Just a little difficult to talk about. 

Roxanna: 

 

Roman:

Roxanna: 

 

Roman:

Roxanna: 

 

Roman:

Roxanna: 

 

Roman: So, uh, Ultimate Gardener?

Roxanna: Yep. Ultimate Cosplayer

 

Roman: Uh-huh. 

Roxanna: 

 

Roman:

Roxanna: 

 

Roman:

Roxanna: 

 

Roman: I don’t think Erica likes me.

Roxanna: What makes you say that?

 

Roman: Kind of the vibe I get from her, I guess. Seems to be someone who despises cosplayers.

Roxanna: Come to think of it, I have noticed that Erica’s had a bit of a cold shoulder since we arrived. I don’t think it’s just to you, though.

 

Roman: Sure. [shrugs]

Roxanna: Even if she does hate you, I wouldn't be so down about it. After all, she’s only one person. What’s the worst she could do?

 

Roman: She could kill me. 

Roxanna: [dryly with a tremble in her voice, visibly disturbed by this remark] Don’t say that. She wouldn’t kill anyone. None of us would.

 

Roman: What?

Roxanna: It’s just like you said; it’s been five whole days, and not a single person has been killed. We’ll be safe.

[CONNOR enters, sees them, and tries to leave]

Roxanna: Hey! Connor, right?

Connor: [nods timidly]

Roxanna: Wanna come and join us?

Connor: [shaking] I shouldn't…..I don’t wanna be a bother.

 

Roman: [warmly with a smile] A bother? You’re far from it! C’mon over. 

Connor: A….are you sure?

Roxanna: [smiling] Roman’s right. We’d love to have you over here!

Connor: [smiles shyly, fidgeting with his thumbs] O…okay. [walks over timidly and sits next to ROMAN. He keeps his head down]

 

Roman: So how’s it going, Conrad?

Connor: F…fine.

[a few moments of silence]

Roxanna: Um, I….hope you don’t mind me being so forward, but how did you become the Ultimate Mobster?

Connor: [looks up with a timid expression]

 

Roxanna: [quickly] I’m not doubting that’s your title. It’s just……..you don’t seem like the type.

Connor: [giggles shyly and softly] It’s fine. Lots of you have been asking me that. To be honest, I don’t really know how I got the title. I was just walking home late one evening; I checked my mailbox and found that I’d been scouted by this branch of Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Mobster.

 

Roxanna: [confused] They didn’t tell you why? That’s a little weird.

Connor: Weird? 

Roman: Roki-Roll’s right. Usually you either send in something to show off your craft, like a demo reel, an exhibition, a video, or they scout you out. But they usually include why.

Connor: Why did they scout you two? J-just curious.

Roxanna: They said that they picked me due to my creation of the very first natural blue rose. To be honest, I was hoping they’d give it to me for my automated greenhouse, but I guess the rose was more revolutionary.

 

Roman: They told me it was because of me winning the Annual World Cosplay Competition.

Roxanna: [confused] Winning? I heard it was a default. Apparently the opponent forfeited.

 

[Before they can rebuttal, AUTUMN rushes in]

Roman: Hey, Autie. What’s up?

Autumn: [mildly irritated] I’ve told you not to call me that.

Roman: Why not? I give everyone nicknames. Like, here we’ve got Roki-Roll and Conrad. That big guy who Lady P hates I call him Doop Da Whoop.  Then we got Charman, Werewolf, Crispie, Captain E, Ty Dye, Triscuit, Nate the Great, Spidergirl, Mad Add, and Abi Cadabi.

Connor: What about you? Do you have a nickname for yourself?

Roman: Of course I do. It's Ro.

Roxanna: Maybe we should move on from that. Why are you here, Autumn? You seem kind of in a rush.

Autumn: Huh? Oh, that’s right! Monokuma wants everyone to meet in the multimedia room.

Connor: There’s a multimedia room? But aren’t we in the 1920s?

Autumn: [shrugs] I can’t make sense of it either. But either way, he says he has a few announcements, ones that may cost us our lives. 

[hearing this, the three of them take a moment to let it sink in, and then all four rush off]


	14. Chapter 1: Make It Ooze With The Unthinkable, Don't Stop 'Till You Come First: Daily Life, Day 5, Part 2 to Daily Life, Day 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER/WARNING: Blood/death. 
> 
> But whose blood is it?

**Day 5:**

**Location: Multimedia Room**

**Time: 2:45 pm**

**# of occupants: 17**

* * *

 

Monokuma: Welcome, welcome, one and all, to the multimedia room! Pretty swanky digs, huh?

 

 

Nathan: I mean, it’s nice.

 

Charlie: I wouldn’t necessarily say that considering our circumstances.

 

 

 

Erica: I couldn't care less what it looks like. Get to the fucking point, you two-toned psycho! Why are we here?

 

Monokuma: Well, I’m assuming you all walked here on your two legs. Pu huhuhu! (or yak yak yak if you like the anime version better)

 

Erica: [gritting her teeth] You know what I mean.

 

Monokuma: Or wait…..it would be….32 legs. Wouldn't it? [shrugs] Ah, who cares? I’ve got some things to add to our fun little game. 

 

Autumn: I’m assuming you mean the game of murder, which is, by nature, a zero-sum game. Though I’d hesitate to even call it a game. I believe I speak for all of us when I say that none of us are having any fun with it. 

 

Monokuma: See, I thought about that. I realized that, while our setup is right, we’re missing the motivation. You know?

 

Charlotte: Motivation?

 

Monokuma: Yeah. Things to get the action going. Or more specifically, five things. First off, if by this Friday at, let’s say, [glances at the clock] 6 am, you’re all still alive, I’ll do the job myself.

 

Dooper: [shocked] You mean you’re gonna KILL one of us?

 

Monokuma: Not just one of you, ALL of you. Every last one of you studious meat slabs will be seriously slaughtered unless someone sends a soul up the river!

 

[the majority of the student body reacts to this shocked and terrified]

 

Monokuma: I call it the Death Clock Clause.

 

Connor: [trembling] D-d-death clock?

 

Roxanna: But even if someone were to commit murder, there’s no guarantee they’d get away with it. In its essence, this is a suicide clause with only…..Nathan, help me out here. A third of 100% is about 33%, right?

 

Nathan: Technically, it’s 33.3333333333 and so on percent, but you can shorten that down to 33.3% with a line above the last 3 to indicate the infinite number of threes behind the decimal point. [turns to Monokuma] Either way, Roxanna’s right. The statistics are vastly stacked against us.

 

Monokuma: Au contraire, my dear mathematician! Sure, it may look that way right now, but I haven’t introduced the other four parts.

 

Christine: And what would the second part be?

 

Monokuma: Something I don’t generally allow, but I’ve decided to make an exception this time. It’s what I call the Bag Toss Clause. 

 

Abigail: I’m afraid to ask, but what’s that?

 

Monokuma: Aww, there’s no need to be afraid, cutie pie. On the contrary, at least if you’re on the right side of it. 

 

Charlotte: Then what is it?

 

Monokuma: Ever heard the expression “left holding the bag”? Well, that’s essentially what this is. If you commit a murder and bring me a piece of concrete evidence of your deed within 5 to 10 minutes after the fact, I’ll give you a shiny prezi! [he pulls out a piece of thick, gold foil with black writing on it] If the one possessing this ticket is found to be guilty, they can present this to me, and they’ll be able to escape punishment for that trial. They also get to choose someone to take their place. Think of it as like that “get-out-of-jail-free” card from that board game. The one that causes a lot of family fights. Can’t remember the name of it off the top of my head, but I think there’s a really expensive boardwalk or something. 

 

Addison: And what about the ones who DON’T commit murder this time around? If we’re chosen to take their place, we’ll basically have investigated the crime for nothing.

 

Monokuma: That’s where this next clause comes in. [pulls out another golden-foiled ticket with black writing] The Exemption Clause. Whoever gets this, think of it as a sort-of last resort or perhaps defense if the murderer has the Bag Toss Clause and tries to choose you; a safety net, if you will. This will override their decision, and they’ll have to pick someone else. 

 

Penelope: And how might one come into possession of said clause?

 

Monokuma: Luck of the draw! I’ve already chosen one of you to receive this. The catch is that it MUST be present at the trial; that goes for the other one as well. Once you set foot into the trial room, you can’t turn back to grab it, meaning that if YOU’RE chosen and forgot to bring it, then it’s your funeral, literally! 

 

[the students look at each other in unease]

 

Monokuma: Fourth clause, which is kind of a two parter, was also determined by Luck of the Draw. I consider it sort of a neutral clause. [pulls out another two golden-foiled tickets with black writing] The Total Immunity Clause and its little sibling, the Victim Immunity Clause. The first one grants the holder absolute immunity from being the victim or the blackened. The Victim Immunity Clause is essentially the same, except it doesn’t bar you from being the first blackened student. 

 

Addison: Question: what were to happen if someone didn’t listen to the clause and murdered one of the two?

 

Monokuma: Already figured that out. If the blackened kills either one or both of them, then the blackened will have barriers placed for the investigation. They’ll have a limited area in which they can walk around in and investigate. If they step out of them, instant punishment awaits them!

 

Roxanna: So who got each?

 

Monokuma: Beg pardon?

 

Roxanna: If someone were planning to kill someone, they would want to know who to avoid, wouldn’t they?

 

Monokuma: Oh, absolutely. Definitely. But I’m leaving that a surprise. Life’s not just gonna spoon-feed you answers, so why should I? I’d also like to mention that the one holding the Immunity Clause isn’t allowed to murder someone. 

 

Dooper: But can't they use it as an Exemption Clause if framed? You said the Immunity Clause grants them immunity from being the victim AND the blackened.

 

Charlotte: I think, perhaps, we should narrow our focus to determine the answer to that question. What do you define as the blackened?

 

Monokuma: It’s simple; the culprit. The one who’s been exposed and the one executed.

 

Dooper: So that means they CAN use it as an Exemption Clause! It’s in your definition that the blackened is the one executed, but if someone has immunity from becoming the blackened, then by your logic, the Immunity Clause can be used if they’re picked by the original blackened, assuming they have the Bag Toss Clause.

 

[the group is stunned in amazement]

 

Penelope: [clears throat] Well, it pains me to admit this, but for once in your life, you’ve actually said something requiring a decent measure of intellect and conscious thought to articulate with sound logic. Well done, Williams. I’m reluctantly impressed. [turns to Monokuma] For once, he and I are in agreement on something. By your definition, the holder of the Immunity Clause CANNOT be executed in the first trial. Would that be correct?

 

Monokuma: Well…..I guess…..when you put it like that……

 

Charlie: Counterpoint, would they actually be a blackened if they were CHOSEN to take someone else’s place, as opposed to being the true perpetrator? The definition also states that the blackened is the culprit, i.e,. the one who COMMITTED the murder. Therefore it stands to reason that they’re NOT exempted from execution should they be chosen as a replacement, correct?

 

Penelope: You raise a finer point, Charles. [turning to Monokuma] It seems that, in this scenario, your definition of the blackened contradicts itself. So then what do you suggest should be done?

 

Monokuma: We’ll burn that bridge when we murder it. Onto the fifth motivation. [he pulls out a stack of DVDs with their names on them. each person takes one and goes to a computer. Putting on headphones, they insert their discs and watch].

 

Abigail: [whimpering, tears in their eyes] No…..Jamie! 

 

Charlotte: [face pale] What is this? Why? What….I don’t understand.

 

Dooper: [infuriated] That two-toned teddy’s gonna get the stuffing beat out of him!

 

Autumn: [trying to appear stoic] It’s a joke, obviously. It….it has to be. 

 

Erica: [confused, saddened, angered, and afraid] No……..why? WHY HER? [bangs her fist on the desk] That bitch of a bear doesn’t know what the hell he’s just done!

 

Roman: [breathily] No…..that…..that’s impossible……she’s…….she’s supposed to be……

 

Roxanna: [tears in her eyes] No……my……my babies……

 

Charlie: [gasping] D….dad?

 

Addison: [also trying to remain stoic] …..I see……

 

Tyler: [in shock] You can’t be serious!

 

Nathan: [squeaks] Catherine?

 

Connor: [trembling] This…..this can’t be happening!

 

Remus: [shakes his head, mildly irritated] Not again…..

 

Christine: [clenches her fists, tears in her eyes] Are you……kidding me?

 

Tristen: [tears in her eyes] All that work….gone……they’re all…..gone…..

 

Penelope: [shrugs, seems almost blasé] Pity. He was quite sexy. [sighs] Well, good riddance. I can always get myself another, or perhaps twenty. IF I get out of here, of course. 

 

Erica: [infuriated] What the hell kind of reaction is that? You see someone you care about in such a state and THAT's what you say?

 

Penelope: [scoffs] To say that would mean that I actually cared about him in the first place. If you must know who I’m referring to, he was a male concubine I had for a few years. Very loyal, but I didn’t feel much for him as far as deep attachment is concerned.

 

Erica: Is there a name attached to him?

 

Penelope: Do you really believe that I’d care enough about him to give him a name?

 

Erica: [stunned] You are, without a doubt, the shallowest, vainest, most annoying, arrogant bitch I have ever come across.

 

Penelope: [unfazed and sarcastically] Why, thank you. I wear it like a badge of honor. Don’t you have anything better to do than insult one of your superiors?

 

Erica: Superiors? SUPERIORS, MY ASS, and you’re asking to get a lightning rod shoved up yours! [jets towards PENELOPE, but Abigail steps in the way, trying to get rid of their tears].

 

Abigail: [their voice cracking slightly] Enough, both of you! [takes a deep breath and clears their throat] Based on the majority of us, it seems we’re all in the same boat, so who cares how someone reacts? Every relationship is different. Besides, fighting isn’t going to get us ANYWHERE at this point. 

 

Addison: I’m inclined to agree. I don’t know what the rest of you saw, but if I absolutely HAD TO hazard a guess, close relations of ours have been taken hostage; be it friends, or family, or…..even male concubines. 

 

Christine: [looks over at CONNOR, still in his seat, trembling] Hey, Connor? You okay? [cautiously walks to him; he seems almost catatonic] What did you see? [tries to look at his computer screen, but he punches the power button].

 

Connor: [irritated] It…it’s none of your business.

 

Christine: [shocked] Connor, I…..I’m just—

 

Connor: [snaps] I don’t care what you just! I don’t need it! [stands up and violently pushes chair back. He fumes as he steps towards the group] [yells] Out of the way, all of you!

 

[everyone is stunned to silence, DOOPER clears his throat and CONNOR’s eyes turn to him]

 

Connor: [growling] Think it’s funny, don’t you, meat head? What did you see in your video? A whole fucking buffet to yourself? Your fat pig ass scarfing it down?

 

Dooper: Meat head?! [bursts forward] Are you asking to get your ass kicked, punk?

 

Connor: Try me, fat bastard. Get out of the way!

 

Dooper: [forms a fist] That’s it! You’re sleeping with the fishes, weak-ass!

 

Addison: Both of you, chill out!

 

Penelope: [sighs sadly] He’s turned primeval. And just when I was going to ask him to be my new concubine. I’d even pay him well.

 

Connor: Figures you’d need to pay someone to sleep with an arrogant slut like you. Anyone who’d do it for free is clinically insane!

 

Penelope: [gasps, shocked and offended] A….arrogant slut? At least I’ve had experience in bed. I bet you’ve never ever touched a woman’s breasts.

 

Connor: I’d rather be gay than touch your fake-ass tits!

 

Abigail: [cries] Everyone, just stop, please! We need to be peaceful.

 

Connor: You know, Abigail, you might be the only one tolerable enough in this group, but even that’s not saying much. You’re the weakest link, a softie, a fucking cinnamon roll. And the cinnamon rolls always die first.

 

Charlotte: [gritting her teeth] You dare lay a finger on Abigail——!

 

Connor: I’m not gonna even try to insult you. Your face says it all. 

 

Erica: Connor, you need to chill the fuck out!

 

Connor: And as for you, you stupid cunt, I’ve got one thing to say to you.

 

Erica: [growling] Don’t you fucking dare…

 

Connor: I HOPE THAT ELI SINKS! [pushes others out of the way and rushes off]

 

Tristen: [shocked] What……was that?

 

Dooper: I’m gonna give him a good knuckle sandwich next time I see him.

 

Erica: [fuming] He….he went there. He….actually fucking went there. 

 

Christine: Erica, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.

 

Erica: You really sure about that?

 

Christine: [nods] This is the first we’ve seen him even slightly angry. Every other time there’s been a fight or a disagreement or whatever, he’s refused to take in any part of it, even leaving the room before things got worse. The Connor we just saw, the fuming and hateful Connor, that’s not the Connor he is. He’s distressed. And I can’t blame him. What he saw on that video……it must’ve been traumatizing to him.

 

Tristen: But that doesn’t make any sense. Connor’s the Ultimate Mobster. Why would he avoid even the smallest argument?

 

Christine: [sighs] I…..I wish I didn’t have to say this……but Connor comes from an abusive family. 

 

[a shocked and saddened murmur ripples throughout the rest of them; even Penelope looks concerned.]

 

Penelope: Oh dear. That’s probably where he learned that foul term. 

 

Abigail: [near tears] Wait. Is that why he has all of those scars and bruises on him?

 

Christine: [sighs and nods ruefully] His parents abuse him, physically AND emotionally. He told me he hoped coming here would keep those troubles away. But it seems trouble’s followed him here as well. Anyway, my point still stands; we can’t blame him too much for lashing out. Is it unexpected? Maybe, especially coming from him. But is it inexcusable? No. Not entirely. I say we all give him some space for now.

 

Erica: But he still…..he still went there!

 

Dooper: Calm your tits about Eli, Erica. It’s not like he can do anything about it. 

 

Charlie: Um, I know he doesn’t look it, but maybe he’s on the autism spectrum?

 

[TRISTEN lowers her head and purses her lips, rubbing her arm. PENELOPE looks confused. ERICA shoots him a death glare while the rest of the group gasps]

 

Erica: What the hell’s wrong with autistic people?

 

Charlie: Nothing, but I’ve noticed that he seemed extremely affected by this. Some autistic people have hypersensitivity to emotions and certain events.

 

Penelope: What do you mean he doesn’t “look it”? There’s no look for autistic people. For all you plebeians know, I could be autistic.

 

Dooper: [scoffs] That would explain your complete lack of empathy.

 

[ERICA, without hesitation, decks DOOPER in the face. Everyone, even PENELOPE, is surprised by this.]

 

Erica: [infuriated] Do you WANT to die, shithead?

 

Addison: Why are you defending Penelope?

 

Erica: Even if she was autistic, even if she had low empathy, that’s not a bad thing. Talk shit about autism, or ANY disability for that matter, and you’re not gonna wake up the next goddamn day! [storms out, but not before turning around and yelling at him] And that’s a fucking promise!

 

[a few moments of silence]

 

Tristen: [quietly] Penelope, just out of curiosity, ARE you autistic?

 

Penelope: You know, I have no idea, to be honest. I never got evaluated for it. 

 

Charlie: I mean, it presents itself differently in everyone, but girls in particular. 

 

Addison: You know, come to think of it, I wouldn’t be surprised if some, or even all of us, were autistic or had ADHD. It would explain our intense focuses on certain topics.

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu. You’re acting as though you’re trying to snoop out a mole.

 

Dooper: What do you know about this, you bear bot?

 

Monokuma: Wouldn’t you like to know? 

 

Remus: I would. For all we know, we could have a lot of divergency. Sexual and romantic orientation, disability, spirituality. The possibilities are endless.

 

Monokuma: Well, in terms of the first, I happen to know that someone in this very room has a fondness for a certain someone. As for the second, surprise! AT LEAST one of you is on the spectrum, along with some other people and other things!

 

Roxanna: At least?

 

Monokuma: Sweetie, did you really think Hope’s Peak was exclusive to the typical? No way, jose!

 

Penelope: I don’t mean to be insensitive—

 

Dooper: Then maybe you shouldn’t talk.

 

Penelope: [glares] BUT are we quite done here, Monokuma sir?

 

Monokuma: Fine, fine. Get out of my sight.

 

[they all leave]

 

* * *

Monokuma: And now…….a sneak peak into the minds of Hope’s Peak! We’re able to read the thoughts and inner monologues of our Hope’s Peak denizens! Let’s take a look.

* * *

 

**Location: 1st floor dorm hall.**

**Time: 10 pm**

**Room: Roman Atwood’s**

 

Roman: [pacing around the room]  _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. How is she….? This has to be a hoax. It has to be. She’s dead, right? I was there when…….What if it’s her ghost? What if she’s come back to haunt me because of what I——? No. That was in the past. It already happened. And anyway, I had to. I had to do it. I have to move on from this. I have to move on……._

* * *

**Room: Autumn Michelson's**

**Time: 10:38 pm**

 

Autumn:  _Well, that was certainly…….Who am I kidding?! They’re in danger! What am I supposed to do?_ [deep breaths]  _Breathe, Autumn. Breathe. You’ve got this. You’ve got this all under your control. It’s only a matter of time...._

* * *

**Room: Penelope Dowry's**

**Time: 11:15 pm**

 

Penelope: [on her bed trembling]  _What? H…..How did he? This is……madness. But….the thought of killing another? That’s…….uncouth, to say the least! **What do you care?** Unlike you, I HAVE a moral compass. They’re people as well, ones who were thrown into such dire circumstances, just like I was.  **And him?** He is my…….friend!  **You two were very close “friends,” weren’t you? It was a very passionate friendship, I see.** GET AWAY FROM THOSE!  **I have just as much of a right to see them as you, Penelope. After all, I saved you from breaking down. I saved you from nearly killing yourself.** That doesn’t mean I have to treat you as a superior. You are a part of MY thoughts, therefore I own YOU!  **Are you so sure that YOU are the**_ _ **puppet master, and not the puppet? After all think back to that day at the Society.** I will NOT!  **Come to think of it, you didn’t always have a moral compass. Remember the days before you joined? The swindling, the pocket watches swinging, all of those pathetic excuses for people turned into hideous freaks, with the help of that young man, of course. I know you recognized him in the gym nearly a week ago. You two made so much money, didn’t you? All it took was you swinging your little pocket watch and the snap of your fingers. Why did you give that up?** I don’t want anymore to do with you!  **You can’t get rid of me, you know that.** We are finished here! Goodnight, and hopefully good riddance!_

* * *

Room: Connor Bradley’s

Time: 11:47 pm

Connor: [tossing and turning on his bed]  _Why did he have to take her? Out of everyone, why her? There has to be a chance that I can still save her. But that would mean…….No, I can’t. It’s wrong. But….her……._

[a pencil scratches against paper]

* * *

Room: Charlotte Jones’s

Time: 12:30 am

Charlotte:  _This is……ridiculous. Why would any of us kill anybody? And then there’s all this extra stuff; clauses and whatnot. I mean, I guess it would help to have something, just as a layer of protection._

[knock on her door, footsteps, door opens, a piece of paper can be heard] Huh? What’s this?

* * *

Monokuma: Whoopsie! Looks like that’s all the time we have for The Minds of Hope’s Peak! Don’t wanna give TOO much away, huh? That’d ruin all the surprises in store! Puhuhuhu! [knock on the door] Excuse me a moment. [walks away, We can hear a door open and two voices, one is Monokuma’s, but faintly, and the other one is unrecognizable] 

Yes? [beat] Is that so? Let me see. [a few beats] I see. This is acceptable, but I’d suggest you put it away after. Give me a second. [runs back and quickly grabs something. A flash of sparkling yellow can be seen.] There ya go! Now you’re gonna wanna hang onto that. You know what happens if you don’t. Puhuhuhu. Nice doing business with ya! [slams door shut, runs back] Looks like things are about to get interesting. 

* * *

**Day 6:**

**Location: Dining Center**

**Time: 8:30 am**

**# of occupants: 14**

 

“Where is everyone?” Dooper complains.  
“I’m as hungry as a pig!”

“Are you TRYING to make yourself an easy target?” Penelope scoffs.

“Come to think of it,” Roxanna notices.  
“It looks like we ARE two short.”

“Maybe they’re just running late for breakfast,” Abigail suggests.

“I guess we can only hope,” Addison sighs.

All of a sudden, they hear a shriek [think Celestia Ludenberg’s shriek from the anime] coming closer. Tristen bursts in, her face pale as a sheet and tears running down her face.

“Tristen!” Abigal exclaims as she drops to her knees, crying.

“What’s wrong?”

“O, horror, horror, horror!” she stammers in a panic.

“Tongue nor heart cannot conceive nor name thee!”

“Tristen, what’s gotten into you?” Roxanna gasps.

“What is the deed?” Penelope asks in a panic, but clearly understanding her. 

Tristen pants a bit more, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute, before continuing.

"Confusion now hath made his masterpiece.

Most sacrilegious murder hath broke ope

The Lord’s anointed temple, and stole thence

The life o' th' building!”

Hearing this, Penelope’s eye widen. 

“Um, is she speaking English?” Dooper wonders.

“Where did you find this?” Penelope interrogates her.

“To game, to game, to game!” 

Tristen shoots up and rushes out. Penelope follows suit. 

“Let’s go!” Dooper exclaims, shrugging. 

* * *

Tristen leads them several doors down before skidding to a halt in front of the game room. 

“There,” she points with a shaking finger.

“There may you see the effects of this deed! Red rivers hath been shed upon this cursed institution!”

Everyone follows her finger with their eyes, and they all gasp in horror. 

* * *

_He’s lying on the floor by the back wall. Two pool cues smeared in blood have been shoved into his mouth; blood is inside of his mouth, slowly flowing out, due to it still coagulating, on his chin which is severely discolored along with his neck. His head is facing straight up at the ceiling. None of them want to believe it’s real. None of them want it to be true, but there he is; Connor Bradley, the Ultimate Mobster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum, bum, bum, buuuuuuuuuuuum! Looks like our body count's begun. 
> 
> Also a few more things to consider:
> 
> 1\. What's up with Roman? They keep talking about a "she"? Who is "she" and why is it "all in the past"?  
> 2\. A few of them reacted pretty strongly to Charlie's theory of Connor being autistic. Like I said, AT LEAST one of them is neurodivergent. But who could it be?  
> 3\. Penelope's definitely got something she's hiding. In fact, I'm starting to think that perhaps who she claimed was in her video wasn't the full story. And who do you think that other voice was?  
> 4\. Seems like Charlotte got something special. What do you think she got?  
> 5\. What the hell was that writing sound after checking in on Connor?


	15. Chapter 1: Make It Ooze With The Unthinkable, Don't Stop 'Till You Come First: DEADLY LIFE, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a transitional thing.

Tristen: Our timid mobster’s murdered!

[ABIGAIL grabs onto CHARLOTTE who hugs them back]

Addison: [nauseated] I think I’m gonna be sick.

Dooper: [shivering] He’s gotta be faking it.

Penelope: [trying to be strong, but her voice trembles a little] No, I’m afraid this scene is most definitely legitimate.

Roman: I was just getting to know Conrad!

Christine: Why does that pose look familiar?

[a loudspeaker blares]

Monokuma:  _Attention, meat scraps! March your butts over to the gym. It’s time for a pep rally._

[click]

Erica: How the fuck could that bastard bear think about a goddamn pep rally at a time like this?

Tristen: Away to the gym. Mock time and fair show.

Roxanna: What’s with her speaking fancy?

Penelope: It’s Shakespeare. And anyway, she’s correct. We should make our way there. That automaton bear seems more than temperamental. 

* * *

**Location:** Gym

**Time:** 8:37 am

**# of occupants:** 16

 

Addison: So here we are again.

Dooper: Why are we here? I didn’t even get to eat breakfast!

Roxanna: I….I can’t believe it. Connor…….

Abigail: It has to be a decoy. 

Monokuma: [appears] EH. Wrong!

[gasps]

Monokuma: It’s 100% legit! Our Ultimate Mobster’s met his match and now he’s up the river.

Erica: All thanks to you, dipshit!

Monokuma: What? Moi?

Dooper: Yeah! That makes sense. He set this whole thing up in the first place. He’s gotta be the one who did it!

Monokuma: Wrong again! I never laid a finger on him.

Tristen: Thou liest, you shag-haired villain! [pointing at him  _Phoenix Wright_ style]

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu. How delusional 6 days in captivity can make you! 

Charlie: I’m afraid it could only be you. There’s no other plausible explanation.

Tyler: Wait. There might be another explanation. 

Roxanna: R-really?

Tyler: Yeah. What if it was…..one of us?

[gasps]

Erica: Don’t be ridiculous! None of us here would kill anyone.

Monokuma: Actually, Video Boy’s right! One of you did him in.

Nathan: [shakes his head] This is ridiculous. 

Autumn: Assuming that’s the truth, shouldn’t they have graduated by now? The rules stated that if someone killed a classmate, they would be free to go, correct?

Monokuma: Well, you’re half on the money, but it’s not that straight-forward. Check the rules.

Penelope: [looking at her digital notebook] I see. According to this, graduation is obtainable for one who kills a classmate, but only if he, she, or they get away with the crime undetected.

Monokuma: Exactimundo! Murder alone won’t open the gates. You have to get away with it too.

Penelope: In other words, to earn our freedom, we have to commit the perfect crime.

Monokuma: So here’s how things’ll work. After each murder, you’ll have time to investigate around and search for clues. After the time’s up, it’ll be time for a trial!

Christine: And how will these trials work?

Monokuma: Well, it’s loosely based on parliamentary procedures. You’ll all discuss and ruminate over the evidence before voting on the blackened. If you pick the culprit, only they’ll get punished. Get it wrong, however, and the rest of you get punished while the blackened goes free.

Christine: Hang on. Punishment? So like they get jailed or they pay a fine or—?

Monokuma: Executions!

[a few screams pierce the gym]

Addison: Executions?!

Monokuma: Yup. Tailormade at no extra cost. Electrocution, drowning, exorcism, poison, stampede, name a way to die and we can execute you with it.

Erica: [sickened] You’re a fucking sadist! 

Christine: And that includes EVERYONE in the jury if we get it wrong?

Monokuma: Mmm-Hmm. Oh, and way to imply you’re not the culprit. Now we’ve only got so much time to chat. So I suggest you all head off to investigate!

[disappears, a few moments of silence]

Dooper: [infuriated] Okay, that’s enough hiding. Which one of you did Connor in?

Addison: I can’t think of any of us who’d kill him. I mean, he didn’t really make any enemies.

Tristen: Um, he did insult some of us last night, actually. I think at least five of us. Penelope, Abigail, Erica, Dooper, and Charlotte. Six, if you count Christine being insulted by him.

Dooper: Alright, so that means one of…..WHAT?

Roxanna: She’s got a point. Not many of us had motive to kill him. Only five or six of us.

Charlie: Not to point fingers, but Erica seems the most likely.

Erica: Are you calling me a murderer?!

Charlie: Yeah, actually. 

Nathan: Sorry, Erica. But we can’t rule you out.

Erica: What about the rest of you?

Dooper: I swear, I didn’t lay a finger on him!

Addison: But you DID tell him that he’d be, what was it you said? Sleeping with the fishes?

Dooper: It’s a figure of speech! And what about Abi over there? They haven’t said squat!

[ABIGAIL looks down at the floor, scared]

Charlotte: Hang on, I’ve known Abigail for a long while. They couldn’t hurt a fly. No, like, actually. They refuse to even kill flies. As for myself, him implying I’m ugly isn’t really anything for me to get worked up over, especially not to the point of murder. 

Autumn: Um, I don’t want to be THAT person, but our time is short and we still have a murderer at large.

Penelope: [sniffs] Very well then. I suppose dividing up into teams will be of a necessity.

Erica: Hey! Who made you in charge?

Penelope: I did, just now. If you want, you can take it up with my fingers or my pocket watch.

Erica: [scoffs] You can’t make me do anything under hypnosis if I don’t want to. Besides, it’s just a cheap trick you got from someone else.

Penelope: Actually hypnosis is an art and a science, one that few dare master. Many plebeians are like you, claiming that it’s impossible to do even basic hypnosis for that reason. And yet here I am, being able to surpass the rules of conventional hypnotherapy, if you remember what happened to you several days ago. Not because I was handed it on a silver platter, but because I actually worked myself near to death mastering and perfecting such a skill. Not like you with your idiotic little hobby.

Erica: (defensive) Shipping isn’t some stupid hobby. It’s a fucking lifestyle! And that lifestyle’s gotten me to elite status.

Penelope: One that you clearly wasted your time on. I don’t even know how it’s a talent.

Christine: Everyone calm down. The more we fight, the less time we’ll have to investigate. I’ll divvy up investigation teams. Dooper, you go with Charlie. Abigail’s with Charlotte. Tristen, you’ll be with Tyler. Nathan, you’re with me. Roxanna, you be with Penelope. Remus, go with Roman. And then I guess Addison, Erica, and Autumn.

Penelope: I prefer to do my investigations alone.

Roxanna: You sure that’s a smart idea?

Penelope: I do, all things considered.

Christine: Okay, let’s break off. 

[they all exit the gym]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, you'll get the lowdown on what they found during their investigation.


	16. Chapter 1: Make It Ooze With The Unthinkable, Don't Stop 'Till You Come First: DEADLY LIFE, Part 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you pay attention to the details, here and in the past. Because I'm putting their fates in your hands. 
> 
> I'll explain more at the end.

 

 

> A body has been discovered!
> 
> The victim was one Connor Bradley, Ultimate Mobster.  
>  He was found on the floor of the game room with his back against the wall.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

** State of the Victim: **

**Remus, Roman, and Roxanna:** There are two small pool cues inside of his mouth, the smaller ends inside.

There is dried blood around his mouth as well as blood crusted on the inside of his mouth.

Upon further investigation, the inside of the victim’s mouth was found to have contained several slits, including a few below the gum line, deep enough to reach and likely sever several arteries.  
On the tip of the victim’s left index finger, there is dried blood.  
His neck is extremely discolored, which according to Remus, would indicate severe internal bleeding. He estimates that the time of death took place sometime between 1 and 4 am.

* * *

 

** Investigation Time: **

**The Game Room:**

**Tristen and Tyler:** Within a drawer containing cubes of chalk was a large roll of red duct tape. Upon further investigation of the small cues in his mouth, tape was found around them, joining them at the middle.

 **Charlotte and Abigail:** Hidden in the pool cue cabinet on the floor is a large carving knife stained with blood. Near it is a pair of white gloves, also stained in blood.  
On the wall behind the victim, down near his left hand, is 173 written in blood.  
In his pocket is a note that reads:

_There’s something important that I have to discuss with you. You’re the only one I trust. Meet me in the game room at 1:30 am. Make sure you come alone._

_C———_

The signature, aside from the first letter, is illegible.

* * *

** The Media Room: **

**Christine and Nathan:** On one of the desks is Connor’s motivation tape. Putting it into the computer shows Connor playing with a large golden retriever.  
_“Honey. Go fetch!”_  
He throws a stick and the dog, barking happily, runs off before returning with the stick.  
_“Good girl!”_  
He cuddles with her and she kisses his face. Christine notices various abrasions, burns, scars, and bruises on his body, affirming what he had told her about his family. They keep playing together as Monokuma’s voice dubs over.  
**_“Here’s Connor Bradley, born into a family who treats him like he’s nothing even with his Ultimate title, united with man’s best friend. Honey Bradley is an adorable six year old Golden Retriever with a heart to match her golden fur. In spite of his parents trying to train Honey to attack him on command, the two have grown inseparable, making that hellhole more bearable for the young boy.”_**  
Suddenly the screen cuts to Honey on a chain in a dark dungeon, crying, making it difficult for Christine to watch.  
_**“Sadly, for Connor, Honey has been taken captive. She’s waiting for her best friend to get out of Hope’s Peak alive so that they can play together. But if he wants to see her again, he’ll have to put aside his aversion to violence and slaughter someone under the radar. Question: Why DOES Connor’s family treat him so poorly? Find out the answer at graduation!”**_  
After the disc cuts off, Christine takes it out and throws it against the wall in rage, calling Monokuma various derogatory terms. Nathan tries to hold back his own anger.  
“That bear seems to have zero qualms about doing just about anything to make us kill one another,” he sighs.

* * *

 

**The Kitchen:**

**Addison, Erica, and Autumn:** Autumn decides to check between the Game Room and the kitchen, figuring that perhaps the body had been moved, as she said she’d been in the kitchen the night before. But there’s nothing to indicate any sort of movement of the corpse.  
The kitchen is immaculately spotless. The only notable observation is that one of the knives from the knife rack is missing. Autumn, who’s had expertise in designing just about anything, including knives, remembers the order of the knives and realizes that a large carving knife should be there.

 **Dooper and Charlie:** They don’t really find anything notable. However, they do remember that they did see Connor come into the kitchen while the two of them were talking. They also saw Autumn come into the kitchen. They do also notice the knife missing. The two of them remember that they’d been in the kitchen from 12-12:15 am, and Dooper remembers that he’d thought something was off as he was leaving the kitchen.  
Dooper also finds and eats an entire box of ice cream sandwiches. It’s not important to the case, he’s just really hungry cuz he didn't get to have breakfast.

* * *

 

** The Room of the Victim: **

**Penelope:** She finds no sign of a struggle in the victim’s room. No sign of blood. However, she does find his desk. There’s a pad of notebook paper. A tear indicates that someone had used it to write a note on it recently.

* * *

After roughly an hour or so of investigation, they hear a bell and the intercom comes on.

“Alright, ursine!” Monokuma calls out.  
“Time’s a-tickin' and my foot’s a-clickin’. March your despair-ridden behinds over to the back room in the kitchen.”  
Four people run back to their rooms and grab their tickets. Two of them pass as female and the other two pass as male. Tristen decides to share some last-minute info with Christine. One of the people who went to get their tickets overhears the exchange.  
After about ten minutes, they all conglomerate outside a large metal door. Next they hear the ding of a bell and the door slides open to reveal an elevator. Two gasps can be heard.  
“Well, I guess it’s now or never, right?” Addison sighs.  
“I prefer never,” Charlie shakes.  
“Is there another way down?” Tristen whimpers.  
“Sorry, Charlie. Oh, and Tristen. But that’s the only way to get to the court room, otherwise known as the Moment of Truth room.”  
Tristen feels her eyes watering up, and she breaks into tears before running off to the back of the dining area. Charlotte, Abigail, and Penelope rush over beside her.  
“Accursed be the tongue that tells me so!” Tristen exclaims as she trembles through her tears.  
She sees Charlotte, Abigail, and Penelope.  
“Go to! You have known what you should not!”  
“Tristen, it’ll be okay,” Charlotte assures her.  
“You must leave this fear behind, dear Tristen,” Penelope consoles her sympathetically.  
“O full of scorpions is my mind, dear friends!” she screams in a mixture of frustration and fear.  
“Thou knowst that fear and his mortuary box still lives!”  
“But in them,” Penelope replies.  
“Nature’s copy’s not eterne.”  
“There’s comfort yet,” Abigail assures her.  
“So prithee,” Penelope says softly, holding out her hand.  
“Go with me.”  
Taking a deep breath, she takes a hold of Penelope’s hand before taking Charlotte’s.  
Meanwhile, Dooper, Roman, and Nathan are consoling Charlie.  
“C’mon man,” Dooper exclaims.  
“You’re gonna be fine. It’s just a stupid elevator.”  
“Hey,” Roman admonishes him.  
“Be a bit sensitive. The kid’s got a phobia.”  
They hold out their hand.  
“You want to take my hand, dude?”  
He nods and grabs ahold of it as Tristen’s coming back with the others. Abigail, with no one’s hand to hold, grabs Charlotte’s free hand, and Charlie’s other hand. They all walk onto the elevator. Tristen and Charlie shut their eyes and grip the hands tightly as the doors shut behind them.  
“Everyone in?” Monokuma’s voice asks.  
“Then let’s get going!”  
The elevator roars to life, sending them downwards. Tristen’s legs quiver as she mutters under her breath

“Double, double, toil and trouble.”

Penelope chimes in with her.

“Fire burn and cauldron bubble.”

They recite the entire witches’ spell several times.

After what feels like an eternity, they reach the bottom; the doors open wide to reveal a circular debate configuration.  
“Tristen,” Penelope nudges her proudly.  
“It’s over. You did it.”  
She opens her eyes and hugs Penelope who hugs her back.  
“Aww,” Monokuma groans as he sits up on his throne.  
“I was having so much fun watching you tremble.”  
It’s only just now that they all notice the courtroom. It’s decked out in lots of red and white, what Christine dubs the “YouTube Gradient.”  
“All right,” Monokuma exclaims.  
“Let’s get into it, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have what you need. Now it's up to you to figure out who killed Connor and how he was killed. 
> 
> If someone guesses correctly, the game will continue.
> 
> If no one gets it right, the rest will be killed off and the game will end there. So make sure you go back and review every detail. 
> 
> Since this is the first trial, and just for this first trial, I'll go easy on you. The bare minimum you need to do is identify the culprit. However, if someone can correctly guess both OR if one person guesses the culprit and another correctly pieces together how he was killed, it'll earn you a safety net. That means, if you end up getting a wrong answer, the safety net can be used to continue the game.
> 
> So get those brain cells going and write your answers in the comments of this chapter!
> 
> Oh, also remember that whoever killed him may have brought the Bag Toss Clause (they have to have it in the trial room for it to count), so that doesn't necessarily mean they're the one who's gonna be executed. I'll give you an extra safety net if you can tell me if you think the culprit will be killed and if not, who they'll pick to take their place.


	17. TRIAL TIME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been considering making this into a fan game or an animated thing. 
> 
> What do you all think?

 

 

 

 

MONOKUMA: Welcome to the first class trial! A quick breakdown of the proceedings. Use the evidence you’ve found during your investigation and argue over whodunnit. After the discussion is finished, we will proceed to vote. Here you’ll lock in your answer as to who you believe the killer is. If you get it right, only the blackened will be punished. Get it wrong, however, and the rest of you get punished while the blackened will be free to graduate. 

 

ABIGAIL: Did….did one of US actually…..KILL Connor?

 

PENELOPE: That seems to be the case, or else we probably wouldn’t be in this courtroom. 

 

CHARLIE: Before we begin, I have to ask; why the picture?

 

MONOKUMA: Why not? Just because he’s dead doesn’t mean he has to miss out on the proceedings. 

 

ABIGAIL: And what about the extra podium? Excluding Connor, we’re at fifteen. Why seventeen?

 

MONOKUMA: You’re just overthinking this, sweetheart. The extra podium simply means that this courtroom is maxed out for seventeen jurors. Speaking of, that’s all the time we have for pleasantries. Time for you to get judicial!

 

CHARLOTTE:  _Anyone of us is a suspect. If I don’t contribute something, then I’ll look suspicious. I NEED to get over my shyness and contribute evidence. But I don’t want to speak up unless I’m absolutely certain._

* * *

FIRST CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!

 

ABIGAIL: So, how do parliamentary trials work?

 

DOOPER: Well, knowing where to start is half of the battle. Once we figure that out, it’s smooth sailing from here on out!

 

NATHAN: I think we should begin by discussing the murder weapon and work our way from there. 

 

ERICA: You mean, those two pool cues stuffed down Connor’s throat?

 

NATHAN: Exactly. 

 

ROMAN: More specifically, the smaller ones, right?

 

TYLER: That’s what I noticed.

 

TRISTEN: How were there small pool cues? I thought that the game room only contained cues of one size. 

 

CHRISTINE: No, they also supply miniature cues for players who have smaller hands as well as larger ones for bigger players. The question is, how was the culprit able to fit both of them in his mouth?

 

TYLER: Didn’t Connor have a rather wide mouth? 

 

AUTUMN: Yes, I noticed the bites he took when we were having steak for last night’s dinner. Of course that could’ve been his anger.

 

ROMAN: But was that the last time he was seen?

 

DOOPER: NO! I remember, I saw him in the kitchen at around midnight. That has to count for something!

 

CHARLIE: Indeed, it does. But one thing it doesn’t take into consideration is whether or not he was killed there and then MOVED to the game room.

 

ROMAN: Why the hell would he have been moved from the there? And are you implying that Dooper was the one who killed him?

 

CHARLIE: Certainly not, but it does behoof us to weigh all possibilities. Dooper being the murderer would certainly be one of them.

 

DOOPER: Whoa, hang on, Hunter Boy! I was in bed after 12:30. You know we both left the kitchen at 12:15!

 

ROMAN: Are you singling him out?

 

CHARLIE: Of course not. Anyone of us could’ve done it. I was merely using him as an example, particularly because he was the last one who saw him alive.

 

ROMAN: No, he wasn’t. He was just the last one who’s willing to admit to that fact. The last person who saw him is our culprit.

 

AUTUMN: Coming back to the question of transporting the body, I feel that would be highly unlikely. Were he killed in the kitchen and THEN dragged into the game room, there would be a trail of blood. Upon my investigation, there wasn’t such a trail.

 

ROMAN: Why’d you check there in the first place?

 

AUTUMN: I had that theory as well. Believe it or not, I DID see Charlie and Dooper talking in the kitchen, and Connor had briefly entered as well. Matter of fact, I came into the kitchen at around 12:05. 

 

ROMAN: [turning to DOOPER] Can you verify this claim?

 

DOOPER: Um……Oh yeah! Now that I think about it, I DID see Autumn in the kitchen for a hot second. Or about five minutes.

 

AUTUMN: Once I was out of there, I went straight to my room.

 

DOOPER: I have a question; when was he killed?

 

PENELOPE: What sort of stupid question is that?

 

ADDISON: ACTUALLY, the time of death is rather pertinent to the case at hand. 

 

ROMAN: She’s right. If we figure out WHEN Connor was murdered, it will give us a window of time on which to focus. Those who lack a credible alibi for the time of the murder would be suspicious.

 

ADDISON: Exactly. So, Remus, did you find any info on it?

 

REMUS: Based on the dried blood around his mouth when we found him, he had to have been killed sometime between the hours of 1 and 4 am. 

 

ABIGAIL: But wasn’t everyone asleep at that time? 

 

ROXANNA: That’s what I’d like to think, but unfortunately, it seems too naive of a thought now.

 

ROMAN: Yes, even just our presence in this courtroom gives us an undeniable and quite obvious observation; one of us left our room between the hours of 1 and 4 am.

 

PENELOPE: Correction, at least 2 people, including our victim, left their rooms. I believe stuffing two pool cues down the throat would hardly indicate a suicide, as opposed to homicide. 

 

ERICA: Yes, as much as I don’t like you, I have to agree; it seems that way. 

 

TRISTEN: So now that we’ve established that this was indeed a homicide, I have to wonder why he was there in the first place.

* * *

MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!

 

TRUTH BULLETS:

Blood-stained finger

Dying message

Note in pocket

Knife taped.

Duct tape.

Abigail’s testimony

 

TRISTEN: Why was Connor in the game room in the first place?

 

DOOPER: Maybe he plays pool?

 

NATHAN: He does, and if I may be frank, he’s not very good at it. I’ve seen him through the doors of the game room and he severely lacks pool skills.

 

CHRISTINE: But why would he be playing pool so late at night?

 

PENELOPE: Well, the game room seemed to be a peaceful place for him, did it not? He went there right after we saw the videos.

 

AUTUMN: Ah, but there was the Death Clock Clause. He would be too stressed to even go to the game room. Therefore he had no probable cause to go there.

 

CHRISTINE: I agree with Autumn. He seemed too scared. 

 

CHARLOTTE:  _Something seems off about the testimony. There was definitely reason for him to go there. There was something he had in his pocket._

 

 

 

 

TRISTEN: Why was Connor in the game room in the first place?

 

DOOPER: Maybe he plays pool?

 

NATHAN: He does, and if I may be frank, he’s not very good at it. I’ve seen him through the doors of the game room and he severely lacks pool skills.

 

CHRISTINE: But why would he be playing pool so late at night?

 

PENELOPE: Well, the game room seemed to be a peaceful place for him, did it not? He went there right after we saw the videos.

 

AUTUMN: Ah, but there was the Death Clock Clause. He would be too stressed to even go to the game room. Therefore he had  **no probable cause**  to go there.

 

CHARLOTTE: No, that’s wrong!

 

**CONTRADICTION:** Note in pocket.

* * *

CHARLOTTE: There was a note in his pocket from someone, telling him to go to the game room. 

 

ABIGAIL: A note from whom?

 

CHARLOTTE: I couldn’t quite make it out. The only thing I could read in the signature was the letter C.

 

DOOPER: So then that means someone whose name begins with a C is our suspect?

 

NATHAN: That seems the most logical course of action. Of course that doesn’t exactly help to clear YOUR name, Charlotte. Why would you reveal that if it would’ve made you seem suspicious?

 

ABIGAIL: I can testify for Charlotte. She’d never been in the game room until the body was found.

 

ROMAN: I can also confirm this. Charlotte told me that herself and I’ve never seen her in there. On top of that, if Connor had zero probable cause to go there, he wouldn’t have left his room in the first place. As you stated, Autumn, you didn’t see any blood from the kitchen to the game room when you investigated. But you also just claimed he had no probable cause to go there. 

 

ERICA: That does seem to make her look suspicious.

 

AUTUMN: May I remind you that I went straight to my room after I met with Connor and Dooper?

 

ERICA: But you never said if you left or not.

 

AUTUMN: If you must know, I didn’t leave my room until morning.

 

DOOPER: So then what happened was someone wrote a note to him and asked him to meet them in the game room? I mean, that does make sense. 

 

ADDISON: Hang on, something doesn’t sit right with me. If Connor WAS afraid of the Death Clock Clause as Autumn mentioned, why would he follow the instructions of a note that he was so suddenly given, especially when he may not even have known who gave it to him?

 

CHRISTINE: Yeah, that IS a rather strange thing for him to do.

 

DOOPER: Maybe he had a death wish. Wasn’t that kid from an abusive family or something? I mean, he had bruises on his whole body, so it’s not like that’s some big surprise or anything.

 

REMUS: Yes, he was. But the note doesn’t specifically state for what purpose he was to meet the culprit in the game room, meaning that, for all he knew, the chance of him being killed was a solid 50/50. If he were to have a death wish, why would he take such a gamble?

 

DOOPER: Maybe he and the culprit conspired together. Like, maybe he let the culprit kill him. You know, assisted suicide. 

 

ROMAN: Are you saying they teamed up? Is that even allowed in this?

 

MONOKUMA: Oh, that reminds me! If two or more people team up to commit a murder, only the person who does the actual killing may graduate. No exceptions!

 

NATHAN: He’s right. It’s in our student handbooks.

 

AUTUMN: I see. So then no one stands to gain anything from teaming up.

 

PENELOPE: Coming back to Dooper’s theory, as I mentioned earlier, I highly doubt that this incident was a suicide, let alone an assisted one. I doubt that even those with the most severe suicidal tendencies would have the strength to give themselves such discoloration on their neck and lower face.

 

TRISTEN: So that pretty much confirms we’re indeed dealing with a homicidal maniac.

 

CHARLIE: Either that or someone desperate to leave. 

 

TRISTEN: In this case, I would say that they’re one in the same.

 

NATHAN: So then back to Addison’s question; why WOULD he listen to the note?

 

ROXANNA: Perhaps he didn’t have a death wish. Maybe he KNEW who the note was from and trusted them enough to meet them. 

 

TYLER: If he did, then that only proves that people are backstabbing liars!

 

ERICA: Hey, cut it out, dude!

 

TYLER: It’s human nature! Everyone is deceptive at some point in their lives!

 

ERICA: Oh yeah, like you’re one to talk about deception. How do we know that you weren’t the one who killed him?

 

PENELOPE: ENOUGH! Now isn’t the time to discuss human morality. The murderer is still at large.

 

AUTUMN: So based on the note Charlotte found, someone whose name start with a C summoned him to the game room? That means that Charlotte, Charlie, and Christine. One of you three must’ve lured Connor to the game room.

 

CHRISTINE: A fair assumption, but I’d like to mention that Charlotte’s never been in the game room, not until we found the body. And to add to that, I was asleep at that time.

 

AUTUMN: How do we know that to be true?

 

CHRISTINE: You don’t, but don’t forget what happens if you all vote for an innocent. 

 

ROMAN: How do we know that that’s not just a cover?

 

CHRISTINE: Is that a risk you wish to take? 

 

ABIGAIL: She has a point. If we pin this on someone who really IS innocent, we all get…….executed!

 

PENELOPE: All except the culprit, that is.

 

DOOPER: Wait. I gotta wonder. What if it was the opposite?

 

CHARLIE: Opposite how?

 

DOOPER: What if the note wasn’t written FOR Connor? What if it was written BY Connor for someone else?

 

_*court room gasps.*_

TRISTEN: I am…….shooketh. 

 

PENELOPE: What kind of idiotic assumption is that? Charlotte found the note ON CONNOR. And besides, even if that WAS the case who would the note be for?

 

DOOPER: Isn’t it obvious? He was asking the culprit to meet him in the game room. Then maybe after he was dead, the culprit placed the note in his pocket. 

 

ROMAN: So you’re saying that whoever killed him was trying to throw us off the trail by giving him that note?

 

DOOPER: We can’t rule it out.

 

CHARLIE: What purpose would it serve for him to lure the culprit into the game room?

 

DOOPER: Stopping the clause. 

 

CHARLIE: Would you care to elaborate?

 

PENELOPE: Oh please. WHY would we waste such precious time on such pointless and insubstantial theories? He’s talking simply for the sake of it!

 

CHRISTINE: We need to consider every single possibility, even if they seem far-fetched. That includes the one that Dooper suggested.

 

REMUS: Let us assume that Connor DID write the note. Dooper, what did you mean when you say the purpose was for him to “stop the clause"?

 

DOOPER: For exactly what happened to him.

 

REMUS: Please explain further.

 

DOOPER: Um, hello? Anyone in that genius science-y brain of yours? He was planning to kill someone!

 

ABIGAIL: But that’s impossible! Connor wouldn’t hurt a fly! It’s not like him!

 

CHRISTINE:  _She’s right. Connor would have panic attacks at even small altercations. But If Dooper’s right, then something had to have prompted him to want to kill someone._

* * *

** MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT! **

 

**Truth Bullets:**

Motivation video/Connor’s behavior following it.

Tristen’s testimony. 

Discoloration of the body.

 

ABIGAIL: I don’t understand why you think he would have the heart to commit murder. Connor wouldn’t even hurt a fly.

 

DOOPER: Unfortunately, we don’t have much else to go on. Besides Charlotte DID say that the signature began with a C. And Connor’s name begins with a C. 

 

REMUS: While it is purely circumstantial, that does make sense.

 

PENELOPE: Oh please! Are we actually going to settle on the theories of a ludicrous and engorged bastard? You all saw how he reacts to even the slightest amount of violence! Connor had no probable cause to commit murder, nor did he have the courage to do so!

 

ROXANNA: That does make sense. 

 

CHRISTINE:  _No, it doesn’t. I know he saw something that changed him._

ABIGAIL: I don’t understand why you think he would have the heart to commit murder. Connor wouldn’t even hurt a fly.

 

 

 

DOOPER: Unfortunately, we don’t have much else to go on. Besides Charlotte DID say that the signature began with a C. And Connor’s name begins with a C. 

 

REMUS: While it is purely circumstantial, that does make sense. 

 

PENELOPE: Oh please! Are we actually going to settle on the theories of a ludicrous and engorged bastard? You all saw how he reacts to even the slightest amount of violence! Connor had **no probable cause to commit murder, nor did he have the courage to do so!**

CHRISTINE: I can prove otherwise!

 

**Contradiction:** Motivation video/Connor’s behavior following it.

* * *

PENELOPE: Indeed? Do tell.

 

CHRISTINE: His motivation video, and how he was acting after he watched it! During my investigation, I went back to the media room and watched his motivation tape. It was a video of him playing with his dog. They looked so happy together. Then it switched to a video of his dog chained up in cage, trembling and afraid. 

 

ABIGAIL: NO! *tears up.* Why would anyone do that to such an innocent animal? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, MONOKUMA? WHY?

 

MONOKUMA: What did you expect? I had to motivate him somehow.

 

ADDISON: You…...twisted bastard! Using a human loved one is one thing. When you use a beloved pet, that’s crossing the damn line! How depraved and soulless are you, you sick, sadistic fucker?

 

PENELOPE: I hate to interrupt this yelling, but why exactly is this dog so significant to our case at hand?

 

CHRISTINE: I was talking with him a few days ago.

* * *

_CHRISTINE: Who do you miss most?_

_CONNOR: My dog, without question._

_CHRISTINE: Your dog?_

_CONNOR: Her name’s Honey. She’s a Golden Retriever, and the only family member that actually loves me. I’m gonna just say this outright. I…….I come from an abusive family. I don’t know why they did what they did…..but a lot of the abuse my parents inflicted was on me. The rest of my siblings were golden children. Even after I was declared Ultimate Mobster, it wasn’t enough for them. They’d always say they’d wish I’d never been born, or that they’d aborted me when they had the chance. But Honey…….. She never hated me. My parents tried to train her to hate me, but that only brought us closer together._

_CHRISTINE: I’m so sorry._

_CONNOR: It’s fine. Honey made living in that Hell hole slightly more bearable. We’d play in the backyard together, go on walks together, and after my parents hit me……..she’d cuddle up next to me and kiss the scars and bruises they’d left. I’d do anything just to see her sweet, little face again._

* * *

CHRISTINE: Frankly, if I was him, I’d react the same way he did just after seeing that video. 

 

AUTUMN: If it’s not too much to ask, would you refresh us on exactly HOW he reacted after seeing the video?

 

CHRISTINE: Of course. I remember that he was rather skittish. He would jump at even the slightest sound.

 

PENELOPE: I’d like to add that he would do that BEFORE we saw our motivation videos.

 

CHRISTINE: I know, but that’s not all. He was so irritable. Before the video, he would flinch at the slightest sign of conflict. But after the videos, he had no problem mouthing off to anyone who talked back to him.

 

ERICA: I can vouch for that. He called me a cunt and said that he……..he…….

 

ABIGAIL: He what?

 

ERICA: HE SAID HE HOPED THAT ELI WOULD SINK!

 

AUTUMN: I’m sorry, Eli is who exactly?

 

ERICA: Um, the ship name of Eva Gutowski and Oli White. Duh!

 

CHARLIE: Is it really a big deal if it does—?

 

ERICA: YES, IT’S A BIG FUCKING DEAL! I WOULD LET MYSELF BE MURDERED IF IT MEANT THE SHIP WOULD BE CANON!

 

ROMAN: [chuckling] Half-Eva, Half-Oli? You know, that might be a good cosplay idea—

 

ERICA: DON’T YOU DARE TAINT MY PRECIOUS OTP WITH YOUR INCESTUOUS FRANKENSTEINIAN COSPLAY FILTH, YOU DECEPTIVE SCUMBAG! IF YOU DO, I SWEAR TO GOD, I’LL THROTTLE YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I’LL THROTTLE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!

 

AUTUMN: ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! Now is far from the time to argue! We need to stay focused.

 

DOOPER: So we agree that Connor was the one who wrote that note, right?

 

REMUS: If what we’ve uncovered stands to reason, then I believe exploring that path is the most logical course of action.

 

CHARLIE: Let me see if I understand this correctly; Connor wrote a note to someone, specifically the culprit, to meet him in the game room sometime between the hours of 1 and 4 am last night. Fast-forward to then, he met with the culprit, and proceeded to attempt to murder whoever it was, only to have the tables turned on him. Am I missing anything?

 

CHARLOTTE: Yes, how he was killed.

 

AUTUMN: I do believe that we all saw what the murder weapon was. Those two pool cues in his mouth.

 

ABIGAIL:  _Hang on. There’s no way those pool cues could cause him to bleed out like that. They were placed handle up. The tips are too flat. I need to figure out what the real murder weapon was._

MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!

 

Truth Bullets:

Bloody knife in pool cue cabinet.

Duct tape.

Bloody gloves.

Dying message. 

 

AUTUMN: It’s very clear that the murder weapon was presented to us when we found the body. 

 

DOOPER: Those two cues in his mouth?

 

CHARLIE: Yes, that’s been established multiple times. 

 

REMUS: But was there a thorough enough investigation of the crime scene?

 

TYLER: Yes, Tristen and I did. There was absolutely no other possible murder weapon upon inspection of the surrounding area.

 

REMUS: If you say so.

 

ABIGAIL:  _No, there WAS another possible murder weapon. I saw it myself! In fact the one I saw was more likely the murder weapon._

 

 

AUTUMN: It’s very clear that the murder weapon was presented to us when we found the body. 

 

DOOPER: Those two cues in his mouth?

 

CHARLIE: Yes, that’s been established multiple times. 

 

REMUS: But was there a thorough enough investigation of the crime scene?

 

TYLER: Yes, Tristen and I did. There was absolutely  **no other possible murder weapon**  upon inspection of the surrounding area.

 

ABIGAIL: You’re leaving something out!

 

**CONTRADICTION:** Bloody knife in pool cue cabinet.

 

* * *

TYLER: I am?

 

ABIGAIL: You and Tristen were indeed investigating the game room. But there was one place you missed; the pool cue cabinet. When Charlotte and I looked in there, we found a large carving knife, and the blade was covered in blood. Remus, you were there later when we presented it to you. Tell them whose blood was on the knife.

 

REMUS: Unfortunately, my more high-tech equipment is back at home. However I did have a pocket analyzer. Indeed the blood on that carving knife matches the blood found around Connor’s mouth.

 

AUTUMN: But then…..that could only mean……

 

ADDISON: The murderer must’ve put those pool cues in his mouth to throw us off. 

 

DOOPER: But then how did they get those pool cues to stay together? They should’ve been separate.

 

CHRISTINE: Simple. The culprit taped them together. 

 

TRISTEN: Yeah. I remember I found a roll of duct tape in the drawer with the chalk cues. 

 

ROMAN: But why would the culprit need to tape them together? Seems like they’re just being extra now.

 

CHARLIE: Likely to throw us off the trail, obfuscate the cause of death.

 

ERICA: So the murderer must’ve used the duct tape to keep those cues together before inserting them into his mouth. That doesn’t seem like a far off theory.

 

ADDISON:  _I feel like we’re close to finishing this case. If only I could find a slip of the tongue._

* * *

MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT.

 

Truth Bullets:

Bloodied gloves.

Tristen’s testimony. 

Dying message. 

Bloodied finger.

Handwriting on the note/message.

 

PENELOPE: So let’s review what we know. Connor wrote that note to someone to meet him in the game room sometime between 1 and 4 am. 

 

AUTUMN: When the time arrived, the murderer turned the tables on Connor.

 

CHARLIE: They had a carving knife on them. But where would they get one?

 

DOOPER: The kitchen! I remember that the knife was missing when I saw him there at midnight. 

 

CHARLIE: So then they took the carving knife and stabbed him in the mouth, causing him to choke on his own blood, I suppose?

 

REMUS: Yes, that is possible.

 

ERICA: Then they taped two smaller pool cues with red duct tape before stuffing them in his mouth.

 

PENELOPE: How tacky. They couldn’t have used a more luxurious adhesive?

 

ROMAN: Not everything is about luxury.

 

PENELOPE: Perhaps not, unless you’ve lived my lifestyle.

 

ADDISON:  _Wait a second. Something seems fishy about that testimony. There was a detail that just popped out of nowhere._

 

 

 

 

 

PENELOPE: So let’s review what we know. Connor wrote that note to someone to meet him in the game room sometime between 1 and 4 am. 

 

AUTUMN: When the time arrived, the murderer turned the tables on Connor.

 

CHARLIE: They had a carving knife on them. But where would they get one?

 

DOOPER: The kitchen! I remember that the knife was missing when I saw him there at midnight. 

 

CHARLIE: So then they took the carving knife and stabbed him in the mouth, causing him to choke on his own blood, I suppose?

 

REMUS: Yes, that is possible.

 

ERICA: Then they taped two smaller pool cues with  **red duct tape** before stuffing them in his mouth.

 

ADDISON: Should’ve kept your mouth shut!

 

**Contradiction:** Tristen’s testimony. 

* * *

ERICA: I beg your pardon?

 

ADDISON: The duct tape. We talked about there being a roll of it in the game room, but we never said it was red. Tristen, you were the one who saw the duct tape. What color was it?

 

TRISTEN: Well, let me think……I believe…..it was red. 

 

ADDISON: And who else knew about the tape?

 

TRISTEN: Tyler saw me find it and then I only told Christine before the trial. 

 

ADDISON: That’s what I thought. Erica, how did you know that the tape was red?

 

[gasp]

 

ERICA: If you’re implying what I think you are, then I suggest that you think before you speak, Smith! And I mean REALLY THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK. So what if I knew the color of the duct tape? Anyone with even a measly brain cell could make an assumption on the color. You have no other scrap of evidence. 

 

CHARLOTTE: I do. There’s one bit of evidence that points right at you. 

 

ERICA: You…..you…..

 

ERICA: You’re not actually suggesting that I murdered him, are you?

 

CHARLOTTE: Connor left us a message as he died. The one behind the wall. 

 

CHARLIE: You mean, those numbers written in blood? 173?

 

AUTUMN: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

ROMAN: What about you, Nathan? You’re supposed to be good with numbers. Is there any special significance about that number?

 

NATHAN: Well, the only thing I can think of is 173 centimeters in height. That converts to 5 feet 8.5 inches. But Erica’s shorter than that.

 

ERICA: See? At least one of you’s got some brains! Maybe he was writing down the culprit’s height. So all we gotta do is—!

 

ROXANNA: Under our current circumstances, I really think you should keep quiet.

 

ROMAN: No, I really don’t think it had to do with height. 

 

DOOPER: So then what could they have stood for? Is there any significance?

 

CHRISTINE: Wait, I get it! Try flipping it around 180 degrees. If you do, 173, becomes……ELI. Perhaps as in the ship name ELI. The one Erica Vian ships with her life.

 

ERICA: I thought you were smarter than this, Ravenwood! You certainly know better than to just jump on a bandwagon like this! DAMN IT, I’M NOT THE MURDERER!

 

DOOPER: Wait. There’s something I forgot to mention. 

 

ERICA: SEE? I’D EXPECT SUCH STUPIDITY FROM WILLIAMS—!

 

DOOPER: When I entered the kitchen to talk to Charlie, Connor also came in; he had something behind his back. I couldn’t see it, but I swear I saw a glint of metal or something when he turned to leave. When I turned around, I noticed that the place where they keep the special knives had an empty spot.

 

ERICA: SHUT UP! YOU’RE ALL A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT IS PURELY CIRCUMSTANTIAL!

 

CHARLOTTE: I think we should go back and review the case from beginning to end; we need to be sure whether or not our hypothesis is right or dead wrong, no pun intended.

 

** CLOSING ARGUMENT: **

****

**ACT 1:** Let’s go back to where it began. The motivation video. Connor saw his dog in terror and something inside of him seemed to click. He knew that the only way out was to commit a murder and deceive the rest of us. Sometime before 1 am, he wrote a note to the culprit, asking them to meet him in the game room. And at around midnight, Connor took the big carving knife from the specialty knife rack in the kitchen.

 

**ACT 2:** Sometime between 1 and 4 am, the culprit met Connor in the game room, carrying the note. Connor had the knife hidden behind his back and was ready to strike. He took a stab at the culprit, but he missed. Something happened that caused him to lose his grip on the knife. Our culprit took ahold of it, held Connor back against the wall, held open his mouth, and slashed the inside of it. The culprit also managed to slash a few veins deeper in the throat, causing severe internal bleeding. That explains why his neck and the lower half of his face were so discolored. 

 

**ACT 3:** Figuring that he didn’t have much time left, when he slid down to the floor on the wall behind him, he placed a finger in his mouth and gathered up enough blood and strength to write ELI on the wall, as an indication of his killer. But he most likely didn’t have the strength to turn himself around to write it, nor did he want it to be seen, so it ended up being written upside down behind him. 

 

**ACT 4:** While he was doing this, our culprit had grabbed a roll of red duct tape and two of the smaller cues. Taping them together, they stuffed the two cues down his throat, hoping to obfuscate the cause of death. But by that time, he was long gone. 

 

**ACT 5:** In a haste, our culprit threw the knife inside of the pool cue cabinet and placed the roll of duct tape in the drawer containing the chalk cubes. They crumpled up the note and tampered with it enough to make the signature nearly illegible, hoping to pin the crime on someone else, before placing it in Connor’s pocket. With that done, our culprit returned to their room.

 

So, does that sound about right,  **Erica Vian**?

 

**COMPLETE!**

* * *

AUTUMN: Well, Erica. It looks like you’re sunk. What do you have to say for yourself?

 

 

 

 

[ERICA doesn’t say a word. She merely looks resigned, but proudly so.]

DOOPER: Well? Say something, damn it!

[With a sigh, ERICA smiles and replies]

ERICA: I say that Charlotte is certainly more intelligent than I took her for. Needless to say, I won’t be foolish enough to try that again.

ROMAN: You’re damn right you won’t be!

[With a giggle, ERICA turns to MONOKUMA]

ERICA: Sir, if you please, I believe we’re ready for the answer.

MONOKUMA: Righty-o, sweetheart! Jurors, kindly lock in your votes using the levers on the pad in front of you.

 

[A series of clicks and beeps are heard throughout the court room. All of a sudden, a giant slot machine appears on the screen above the courtroom. Slots with everyone’s faces on them begin to spin, until all three finally stop, showing a single face; Erica's.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't looked over the comments entirely, but the general consensus was Erica. And you were right!
> 
> I'll let you know when I've determined you've gotten the safety net as soon as I can.
> 
> And now that you know who it is, I'm gonna give you another chance to guess if she's going to use the BT Clause and on who. 
> 
> Think about her character.


	18. Get Out Of Death Free Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Hospitalization mention, suicide attempt mentions, self-harm mention.

“Well, well, well,” Monokuma announces.  
“It looks like you got it right, my sniveling snipers! The one who murdered our Ultimate Mobster was indeed the Ultimate Shipper, Erica Vian!” 

Everyone turns and stares at the guilty party. Charlotte can’t help but notice, though, that Erica's smiling.

“Well, I suppose that settles that,” she sighs.  
“Everything is as it should be. The murdered unmasked, the clues examined, the verdict reached. Is there more one could ask for?”

“Yes, there is,” Charlotte pipes up.  
“I’m not sure how you managed to use his own weapon against him.”

“Quite simple,” Erica smiles.  
“Connor was holding the knife improperly. So when he tried to stab me, it flung out of his hands and into mine."

“I still don’t understand,” Abigail squeaks.  
“Why…….why did you do it?”

“Why else?” Erica shrugs.  
“In here, it’s kill or be killed. He slipped the note under my door telling me to meet him in the game room at 1:30 am. I went anyway because I, too, wished to stop this Death Clock. I know that the prospect of murder is unfeasible to some. But in actuality, I feel I did everyone a favor by murdering him, including himself. If he had successfully gotten through this semester, he’d have to return to that bastardous clan he was supposed to call a family. He’d have to endure more abuse, so in a way me ending his life is a mercy kill. As for the rest of you, if he hadn’t provoked a fight response from me, we would all surely be dead by now. What’s one person’s life worth to you if it meant your own would be saved?”

“How can you say that? Does human life have any value to you?”

“Of course. Did you not feel the intensity of my protests before the Closing Argument? Like him, I too have a loved one I wish to see again.”

“I see,” Penelope sniffs.  
“And who might that be, if I may ask?”

Erica glances up at the ceiling longingly.

“My twin sister Desiree. We’ve been like peas in a pod since birth. At least until a few months ago, when I was selected as an Ultimate and she wasn’t. She become so envious of me, and I can’t blame her for feeling that way. Not in like an arrogant kind of way. She’s always had such an inferiority complex. Constantly striving to meet my successes even halfway has caused her so much stress and aggravated her mental illnesses.”

Tears fill her eyes as she continues to speak.

"She stopped talking to me when she found out. She was the one who was in my video. I saw videos of us as little girls playing together, celebrating our birthdays together, Christmas concerts, Easter egg hunts, celebrating Hanukkah with our friend Liesel. Then, in the video, I saw her chained up in a dungeon all alone and it broke my heart. If I can get out of here, I’d be able to assure her that she’s more than she believes herself to be. It hurt me when she first tried to kill herself, but even after twenty-six instances of hearing the phone ring and finding out your twin sister’s been hospitalized for trying to jump off a bridge or slice her wrists open or what have you, it still hurts to think of how much she’s suffering! You never get used to it. Do you know what it’s like to see your own flesh and blood on the brink of self-destruction? It’s worse than Hell itself. And what’s worse is that she believes she deserves it all! It’s an ugly sight to see and I would never want ANY of you to have to be on either side of it.”

Falling to the ground, Erica covers her face. They hear her weep in absolute agony. Abigail is on the brink of tears as well. Running over to Erica, they envelop her in a hug. 

“Yawn,” Monokuma sighs.  
“I hate to interrupt this moment, but we have a blackened to punish."

That sentence alone is enough to send several people into conniptions.

“This isn’t fair!” Addison growls.  
“Fuck this entire killing spree. And fuck you, you two-toned psycho!”

“Excuse me?” Monokuma responds shocked.

“You heard me!” Addison retorts infuriated pointing at Monokuma.  
“How can you just sit there and watch Erica suffer like this? For Christ’s sake, her sister’s suicidal, and you have the audacity to not even pretend to give a shit! If I had it my way, you’d be scrapped for bits and sold through the Black Market. No, that’s too good for a cunt like you. If this whole thing were up to me, then you’d be scrapped down and incinerated!”

“Well, I’m afraid it’s not up to you,” Monokuma laughs.  
“However, I believe that our blackened has something she might like to redeem.”

All of us stare at each other in confusion until Erica gasps. Removing her face from her hands, with a sad smile, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a glowing golden ticket. 

“Well, well, well,” Monokuma exclaims, now dressed in a plum tuxedo with a matching hat and a cane.   
“It looks like you’ve got a golden ticket, meaning you can sacrifice someone else!”

Everyone gasps and whirls around, staring at each other.

“Somebody explain!” Dooper shouts.

That’s when Addison remembers.

“Of course!” she gasps.  
“The first Blood Perk was the Bag Toss Clause!”

“Righty-o!” Monokuma confirms.  
“Someone’s studied. Believe it or not, my rag-tag bunch of OCs, that perk I told you about a few days prior to instating the Death Clock wasn’t a joke as some of you thought. See, at about 1:37 am last night, Erica came to my office and showed me a picture that she’d taken of the crime scene. And because she was the one to end the Death Clock, I gave her a get-out-of-death free card! Eat your heart out, Monopoly Man.”

“So then what?” Autumn wonders.  
“You said something about her being able to sacrifice someone else, is that right? What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” Monokuma repeats.  
“Sweetheart, it’s exactly like it sounds! Erica’s redeemed the card, but that doesn’t mean you’re all off scot-free. Nope, she’s gotta pick someone to take her place.”

“Wait,” Abigail pipes up.  
“Are you saying that one of us has to be……..executed…….in her place?”

“Exactly! Unless, of course, they received the Exemption Clause card from yours truly.”

“I’m sorry. The what now?” Penelope sniffs.

“The Exemption Clause,” he repeats.  
“If Erica chooses the one who received the Exemption Clause, that person can overrule her decision by redeeming their card.”

Charlotte, instinctively, feels around her pockets until she finds the ticket-esque life saver. 

_I gotta be prepared in case Erica chooses me._

“So, Erica,” Monokuma continues.  
“Who would you like to take your place as the blackened?”

She gives this some consideration before smirking.

“I choose…….Charlotte Jones!”

The damning finger finds its way towards Charlotte.

“What the hell?” Christine exclaims flabbergasted.  
“Why Charlotte?”

“She was the one who exposed me. If I didn’t have this Bag Toss Clause, I would’ve been dead by now. But it looks like she’ll be taking my place.”

Charlotte doesn’t react. She instead looks lost in thought.

“A fair point,” she agrees reaching into her pocket and clasping her ticket.  
“And I would agree to take your place, except…..”

She whips out the ticket.

“I hereby overrule your clause, Erica Vian!”

Now it’s Erica’s turn to be puzzled.

“What….the hell?” she goes over and observes the ticket.  
“It’s fake. It has to be.”

“If you look on the back, I think you’ll find that Monokuma has signed the ticket, which verifies that it is indeed genuine, same as yours. That is, if you’re not faking.”

“HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF FORGERY! I SHOULD THROTTLE YOU!”

“Ladies!” Monokuma announces.  
“Calm down, both of you. I have a simple solution for this ticket catastrophe."

Monokuma hops off of his throne and limps on over, using his cane. When he closes in, his cane gets stuck in a crack. A few more steps and he reaches for his cane, only to realize it’s not in his hands. He looks shocked and begins to fall forward, until he somersaults and jumps back up.

“Ta-da!” he announces proudly.

“What was that?” Charlie asks.

“Just a little tribute to one of the greats,” he shrugs as he studies both of the tickets.  
“I’ve always loved that film. The sinful kids being punished by a candy connoisseur, their instincts forcing them into custom and ironic punishments, just like this killing game! Pu-hu-hu! On another note, shame that your last name isn’t Bucket, kid. Would’ve made this all the more fun, and I’d probably have given YOU a golden ticket as well.   
“But with that said, I can confirm these two golden tickets! Both of them are genuine tickets that I gave them. Erica is able to choose someone to take her place, and Charlotte has the power to override it were she chosen, which she did, meaning that Erica has to pick someone else.”

“I…….can’t pick Charlotte?” she stammers in disbelief.

“Correct-a-mundo! Pick your second choice.”

After some more stammering, she reluctantly complies. Grumbling, she glances around at the others. Finally, her eyes settle on a student in particular. 

“I choose…….Roman Atwood.”

Almost everyone gasps, except for a small few.

“Unsurprising,” Penelope sniffs.  
“Intriguing, but nonetheless unsurprising.”

Roman blinks, dumbfounded by her choice.

“Wha…wait……hang on, why?”

“Because I hate cosplayers. You all suffer from imposter syndrome; it causes you to tarnish the fictional characters we love so much. With you gone, it will give me a better environment to focus in.”

The more she speaks, the more frantic Roman becomes, as their situation settles in.

“What? You can’t! Executing someone purely based on their Ultimate? That’s bullshit! I didn’t even kill anyone.”

“You’re lucky that was ALL I mentioned. Dare I discuss what you did to your ‘best friend’ Rosanna?"

They whirl around to meet the robotic bear.

“Dude, c’mon. Just give that crazy skank shipper her punishment. She was the one who killed Connor, not me! I would never kill anyone!"

With this Monokuma cackles malicious.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure we’re all relieved to hear that, but sorry; rules are rules, no exceptions!”

“No. You can’t! This isn’t fair! This isn’t right!”

“Right?” Monokuma scoffs.  
“Right? It ain’t a matter of wrong or right, sweetheart. It’s very simple; Erica got caught, she had a get-out-of-death card, and she chose you to take her place, which means you die!”

Roman stands there petrified for a few moments. Then all of a sudden, they begin running for the door, screaming in agony and terror. Monokuma presses a button which bars the door shut and shuts off most of the lights, leaving only a spotlight on the new blackened. Charlotte feels someone grasp onto her. She hears Abigail whimpering and she hugs them tight.

“Get me out of this hellhole! Please! I’m begging you. I’m sorry for what I did to Rosanna. Just PLEASE get me out of here!”

“Please!” Abigail trembles.  
“Have mercy on him!'

As that is going on, Monokuma is speaking.

“Ultimate Cosplayer, Roman Atwood, well I gotta be honest, this is one of the most despair-filled executions I’ve ever cooked up. I’ve decided to add a bit of…..symbolism; traits of things you’ve done in your life. Which means this lucky lot might get an idea of what you did to Rosanna.”

“What DID he do?” Christine asks with a quiver in her voice.

“You’re about to find that out, Chrissie. Time for us to give it everything we’ve got. It’s…….PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Roman screams in pure terror as Monokuma raises his gavel over the red bell.


	19. First Execution: Roman Atwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagine something kinda similar to Peko's execution music for this one.
> 
> Play this as you're reading it if you want:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHTyPzvC77w

> ***ding!***
> 
> **GAME OVER!**
> 
> **ROMAN HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**
> 
> **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

Roman shakes in fear as they await the punishment to come. The floor and their schoolmates begin to split away from them, leaving them on a solitary circle while the wall behind splits open. They reach out for their schoolmates, but suddenly, something clamps around their neck. With a sudden yank, Roman is pulled backwards at such high speeds that they begin to feel sick. All of a sudden, they feel something on their face, something else covers their body, they even feel something else going into their left eye!

Then Roman is tossed back and onto their ass. Looking around, they notice a crowd taking pictures and a blank board covered with felt. Suddenly a needle rapidly threads itself through it, spelling something out. Roman’s unable to make it out until it’s finished. It reads 

 

_**The Final Inner Reflection** _

__

_**Ultimate Cosplayer Roman Atwood’s Execution: Executed** _

All of a sudden, the stage is blocked off by a semicircular hedge. As they stand up, they notice something inside of each of the sections of the maze.

“No!” they scream.  
“No, it can’t be!”

It’s her.

As the plate below them spins, she opens her mouth and rasps various phrases into their ears. 

_Confess what you did!_

_Murderer!_

_Liar!_

_You’re no better than the bear!_

Roman tries to block her out, but the arms aren’t able to bend for some reason. And oh God! The spinning! It’s getting faster. And faster. AND FASTER!

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Finally it stops facing them towards an open section, but something else opens up behind them. They whirl around. 

Her.

“You’re a liar.”

“I didn’t kill you!” they exclaim.

"I never touched you. Please! Leave this be!"

“You stabbed me in the back.”

She pulls out a large carving knife; electricity zaps from it.

“Now it’s time I return the favor!”

Roman doesn’t need their instincts to tell them; run. And so they do. 

The labyrinth seems impossible and wherever they go, she’s there!

The guilt is seeping through the cracks in their mind; oh God! 

“That was in the past!” Roman screams.  
“That was in the past!”

Finally they make it to the center of the maze only to find a mirror. And they gasped upon what they saw.

They were dressed as Monokuma. The memories of what they did to her floated up to their mind.

* * *

_“Are you sure this is legal?”_

_“Oh, come on,” they scoffed._

_“It’s just gonna put her out of the competition. Then the prize is mine.”_

_“But her allergy—“_

_“Look!” they snapped venomously._

_“I didn’t hire you to lecture me on her allergy. I paid you to give it to her. That’s all. GET TO IT! I'm GOING to WIN this, no matter WHAT it takes!"_

_They found out she had died just moments after they won the competition, and Roman's heart shattered to bits._

* * *

Her words rippled through their mind.

_You’re no better than the bear._

“She……she’s right,” they squeak sadly, tears falling from their face, despair overflowing them.  
“I’m no better."

They hear her approaching, but they don’t care; instead they simply drop to their knees, bowing their head. She takes out her electrified sword, aims at the lower back and stabs it inwards and upwards.

The sizzle of flesh is pungent and overpowering as Roman feels their last moment’s fade. But they don’t deserve to live, not after what they did. As they drop to the ground, they manage to get out three words, whispered barely audibly, right before death;

“I’m sorry, Rosanna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Roman Atwood. So far you're the only one in DR history who was killed that was chosen as a replacement for the blackened (Kaede's trial was rigged, so hers doesn't count)
> 
> Up next: The Aftermath.


	20. Post-Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can make it through the despair of the beginning of this chapter, I promise you some possibly-blossoming ships at the end.

[The remaining classmates have just watched Roman Atwood's execution on a giant TV. Now they finally see them bleed out to death as the apparition disappears, carrying her sword. Once the wave of shock passes over, it begins. The gambit of emotion ranges from stoic, but pale, to full out weeping]

Monokuma: So there you have it! Our first blackened executed, and now the rest of you can continue living as normal.

[ABIGAIL, shaking, grasps onto CHARLOTTE]

Abigail: [weeping] This......this can't be happening! It has to be fake! Roman's still alive and so is Connor. They have to be!

Autumn: [turning slightly green] I.......I think I need to lie down [rushes out of the trial room into the elevator]

[TRISTEN has turned to PENELOPE]

Tristen: [quietly, trying to hold back her tears] Life's but a walking shadow. A poor player, who frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. 

[Even PENELOPE is showing sadness]

Penelope: Is......is this what we must do......each time?

Monokuma: Bingo! Solve the crime, then PUNISHMENT TIME!

Dooper: Fuck you! You shitty two-toned sadist!

[DOOPER charges at him, but CHARLIE stops him]

Charlie: Don't. You're only gonna make things worse. 

Monokuma: Well, that was close. For a second there, I thought I was gonna have to punish a second person! Oh, and there's one last thing. Will the one who had the Immunity Clause step forward.

[NATHAN steps forward. holding out his ticket]

Monokuma: And the one holding the Victim Clause?

[TYLER steps forward, holding out his ticket]

Monokuma: Good! Now that that's taken care of, all of you back onto the elevator and get back to your regular life. Oh, and tomorrow, I have a surprise for you.

[Everyone heads towards the elevator. The door's shut. The mood is somber, full of despair.]

Roxanna: Christine?

[She doesn't respond. The elevator door opens. Once they step out, DOOPER turns and pushes ERICA]

Dooper: You're a sick bitch! This is all your fault!

Erica: How the fuck is it my fault?

Dooper: If you hadn't had that fucking ticket, Roman'd still be alive by now.

Erica: Someone had to die, and I wasn't gonna let it be me! Besides, they were an imposter. That's how cosplayers are. 

Roxanna: How can you be so cruel? You sent two innocent people to die!

Erica: Like I said, it's kill or be killed.

Dooper: I wouldn't be surprised if you were the next to die, bitch.

Erica: Is that a threat?

Penelope: I'd take it as a promise.

Erica: [infuriated] Shut your fucking mouth, Miss Silverspoon Slut! I never asked you.

Penelope: You got an answer from me anyway. We never asked you to kill Connor OR Roman and yet you did anyway. You've proven that you're not to be trusted. [whirls around] Come along, everyone. It's not healthy for us to be around such a two-faced, classless philistine.

Dooper: [mumbling] I hope she chokes on her dinner tonight.

Addison: I say we all kill her together.

Charlie: I could gun her down.

Penelope: I'd rather hypnotize her to commit suicide.

[ROXANNA tries to speak to CHRISTINE again]

Roxanna: Hey. Why were you so shocked about the way he was found?

Christine: [as they exit] I'll tell you later.

[only TRISTEN, CHARLOTTE, and ABIGAIL stay back. ROXANNE, realizing, whirls around and goes back to ERICA, now heartbroken and betrayed]

Erica: Why aren't you running off with the others?

Tristen: Well, you said that, after this, you weren't gonna be stupid enough to try that again. I'm willing to take your word for it. Besides you had reason. Even if the action wasn't morally sound, it was still a reason. I don't forgive you for murdering Connor OR sending Roman to die, but I trust that you're smart enough to not kill someone a second time.

Erica: Why?

Tristen: Because there's not going to be a Bag Toss Clause for the next round. I have a hunch that you're not the type of person who would kill unless you had some guaranteed way out of the execution. It may have been mere coincidence that he insulted Eli around that time, but I feel like you're not gonna kill anyone.

Roxanna: I'm with Tristen. Plus it seems too judgmental for me to just leave you without giving you a chance to redeem yourself. 

Charlotte: It was a survival instinct. Monokuma's turned our need for survival against us, so of course you'd end up picking someone else.

Tristen: Indeed, and as a writer, I can confirm that having the villain turn the victims' survival instincts against them is both effective and terrifying. 

Abigail: [weeping] I still trust you. I'd rather trust that someone is kind and get hurt than close myself off and isolate them. 

Tristen: [squealing] Okay, Abigail, you are the cutest and sweetest fucking person in the world and I wanna cuddle with you.

[ABIGAIL blushes when PENELOPE comes back in]

 Penelope: Tristen, why are you still here?

Tristen: Penelope, I know you'll probably hate me for this, but I really don't think Erica's going to kill anyone. That Bag Toss Clause was to guarantee her safety. In the future, Monokuma says that these won't exist. 

[PENELOPE scoffs and laughs]

Penelope: Tristen, darling, you are one of the few people I actually like in this group, and whether or not you trust this.........woman will only make me think you are extremely misguided.

Roxanna: I really think we should give her a chance. [gasps] Oh! I just realized. The lounge has some Disney movies. I say we move past this despair by marathoning a few of the classics! We could all shower and wear comfy PJs and eat snacks and snuggle together. Just a bunch of cute female-passing peeps hanging out.

Abigail: [their face brightens up slightly] Well, I suppose this could be a good chance to use my talent. Just give me some time in the kitchen and we'll have a buffet.

[intercom comes on]

_Attention, students! Due to tomorrow's surprise, certain areas are off-limits as of now. These include the multimedia room and the lounge. However, I know a lot of you Generation Zers love your movie nights and parties, so I've taken the liberty of placing request forms under your doors. I'll come around by 6 pm to collect them; if your requested items have not been delivered by 9 pm, please come by my office to let me know!_

_*click*_

Roxanna: Aw. Dang it. There goes that.

Abigail: No, wait! I'm sure Monokuma would have a TV we could use. Let's put it on the request forms.

Tristen: Maybe he'll have some notebooks and pencils. Or even a typewriter!

Erica: Maybe he'd have a laptop for me to go on a03. I'm experience OTPFWD.

Roxanna: Uh, what?

Erica: One True Pairing Fluff Withdraw Disorder. It's a very serious affliction.

Penelope: [eyes her suspiciously] I'll partake in this, but only to make sure Miss FAN-atic doesn't get homicidal again.

Tristen: But would you still snuggle with me when we watch the Disney movies? [smiles cutely] 

[PENELOPE blushes lightly]

Penelope: Um, well, I........I suppose we......could. But first, I must go shower.

Roxanna: Yeah, I'll go fill out the request form. Meet me in my room with your stuff at say 9:15 pm.

Everyone: Right!

[As ABIGAIL skips to the kitchen, ERICA smirks knowingly at PENELOPE]

Penelope: What?

Erica: HA! GAYYYYYYY!

Penelope: [angered and embarrassed] It....it's not like that! Tristen and I are just friends.

Erica: Yeah, REALLY CLOSE friends. 

Penelope: What about you? I saw you glancing quite a bit at Roxanna.

[ERICA blushes as well]

Erica: I'm not, like, in love with her or anything. Clearly you wanna cuddle up with the novelist.

Penelope: Excuse me! I'll have you know that I am incredibly straight.

Erica: [smirking] So is spaghetti, at least until it gets hot and wet.

Penelope: [gasps] How vulgar!

Erica: Oh come on! Don't act all innocent. Besides there's nothing wrong with it. I think it's adorable! I mean, not as adorable as Eli, but it's close. 

Penelope: [groans] I don't have time for this. I need to clean up.

[turns around and clicks her heels as she walks out of the dining hall. ERICA leaves after a while].

Erica: [chortling] Straight? Penelope? Bitch, where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the shipping begin!
> 
> Next up: Likely the cute movie night, or the next day. Not sure which.


	21. Post-Execution, Part 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of female-passing peeps just hanging out and chilling......like good friends.  
> Close buds. 
> 
> Intimate companions.....
> 
> Wait. What?
> 
> WARNING: It's about to get gay. 
> 
> Like extremely.

[ROXANNA finishes setting up her room, which is covered in plant life, not at all unexpected, when she hears a knock on her door. She opens it to find that damn bear with a wagon]

Monokuma: [grunting as he pulls the wagon in.] I know I said that you Generation Zers like your get-togethers, but this is ridiculous! You wanted EVERY SINGLE Disney movie we have in the lounge?

[ROXANNA nods]

Monokuma: [sighs as he gets the wagon inside] Well, as for a TV, I can loan you one for the night, but it's nothing fancy. 

Roxanna: Oh, that's fine.

Monokuma: Really? [smirking] I thought you'd want this night to be more special for your.....girlfriend.

[ROXANNA blushes]

Roxanna: G--girlfriend?

Monokuma: You know? Miss Lizzie Eli Borden? 

Roxanna: [embarrassed] E---Erica and I are just friends!

Monokuma: [as he sets up the TV, DVD player, and VCR player] You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone watching you two interact would ship you as intensely as she ships Eli. [finishes] Well, I'm done on my end. [leaves without another word]

[ROXANNA goes through the movies]

Roxanna: [laughs self-consciously] Me and Erica? Girlfriends? That......that's ridiculous. I don't think she's even into females. [beat] Is she?

[knock on the door. ROXANNA opens it to find ERICA carrying some blankets, and she stops in her tracks]

Erica: Hey. Are you okay?

Roxanna: Um....yeah. Why?

Erica: You're.....you're kinda blushing.

Roxanna: Am I? [beat] Oh. Um, how about you come inside?

[ROXANNA steps aside and lets ERICA past. Once she sets the blankets down, she goes over to the movies and shuffles through them]

Erica:  _Snow White, Cinderella, Alice in_ _Wonderland,_ damn! You've got all the titles.

Roxanna: Well, all except for the more recent ones. 

[another knock. Opening the door, she finds TRISTEN carrying a notepad and a pencil along with a few dozen boxes of candy]

Roxanna: [chuckles] You sure you've got enough candy there, Tristen?

Tristen: [sighs and smiles] Your sarcasm is duly noted [steps inside] You've got iron plates on the windows as well?

Erica: I'm pretty sure we all do. 

[Just before the door shuts, CHARLOTTE walks in with pajamas of all sizes and colors]

Charlotte: Damn, seems like Monokuma knows us pretty well. [hands out the pajamas to each person]

Tristen: [suddenly suspicious] Come to think of it, should we really trust the bear when it comes to things like clothes and food? 

Charlotte: What do you mean?

Tristen: He could've laced the food with poison or a sedative, and doused the clothing in benzene or something else that's flammable. 

Erica: Why would he do that? He wants US to do the killing, remember?

Tristen: Speaking of, and I really hope you don't mind me asking, I'm just a bit curious. What actually happened on the night that you killed him?

[ERICA freezes and sighs]

Erica: I mean, I guess now's better than never, especially since I survived my trial. [takes a deep breath] I may have mentally blotted out some bits in my memory, so it may not be entirely accurate, but whatever.

* * *

_It was around 11:30 pm, when I heard something slip underneath my doorway. I thought it may have been one of the clauses, so I grabbed it. Of course, it turned out to be the note. I'd also like to mention that it WAS signed by Connor, so I KNEW who it was. I decided to go because I figured he wanted to apologize for that.........remark he made earlier._

_I go downstairs at about 1:30 am and enter the game room. This is what I remember of the conversation:_

_Erica: Have you brought me here to apologize?_

_[By the way, the dude's shaking like a chihuahua, so I have a bad feeling about this already]_

_Connor: No. At least....n-not for the Eli thing. I do r-regret that, but th-that's not what I'm ap-pologizing for._

_[The dude then starts walking towards; next thing I know, he's got me up against the wall.]_

_Erica: What the fuck are you doing?_

_Connor: I'm so sorry, but I g-gotta see Honey again! I just gotta! Sh-she's my b-best f-friend._

_[And then WHAM! He whips out that damn carving knife and I dodge just before he pins me with it.]_

_Erica: Jesus Christ, Bradley! You could've fucking killed me._

_Connor: [fearfully, yet he had this kinda vengeance in his voice, which coming from him was fucking terrifying] That's the idea! Now hold still. I need to make sure you go quickly and quietly. Make even a single noise, and I'll slit your goddamn throat!_

_[Next he holds the knife like a javelin and starts running at me, screaming like fucking Tarzan. I step out of the way just as he tried to stab me. And that's when he lost his grip on the knife. I think to myself 'If I don't deal with this kid, he's gonna fucking kill me.' So I grab these white gloves I found on a chair by the pool table, snatch up that knife, back him up against the wall, pry open his mouth, and just stab the shit out of him. Like, I'm not even thinking at this point. I'm just trying to survive! Finally, the dude drops, and that's when it hits me.]_

_Erica: Shit. Shit, shit, shit! I just fucking murdered him!_

_[I go straight to Monokuma's office and I show him the knife. He gives me the clause ticket, signed of course, and I go back. In spite of where he wrote them, I do see the numbers behind him, but I don't care enough to take a closer look cuz I just wanna get the fuck outta there. I just chuck that knife into the closet, pull out those cues, and well, you know the rest.]_

* * *

[there's a long, painful silence after a few moments]

Tristen: [shocked] Damn. 

Erica: Any more questions?

Roxanna: [hesitantly] Uh, yeah actually. Christine mentions that the pose we found him in was similar to a pose for a ritual for an urban legend. I think it's called  _The Blood Ghost_ in English?

Erica: You mean Chi no yūrei?

Roxanna: Yeah! I think that's what she said it was called. How did you know?

Erica: It was a popular legend going around a lot of high schools. I think even one girl got killed from it. They found her body hanging from the flag pole about two weeks after the ritual.

Charlotte: [blinking in shock] Killed? What was her name?

Erica: [thinks] I believe it was.....Nori Tagaki.

Roxanna: Wait.....You didn't say Nori Tagaki, right?

Erica: Uh, yeah?

Roxanna: Did she have silver-ish twin drills, glasses, and wore a lot of icy-blue clothing?

Erica: Yeah, she always wore icy-blue and I never understood why. 

Roxanna: But that's impossible. She transferred to a school in another state just a few days before I was scouted. And Christine told me that Connor told her that Nori had given herself to Chi no yūrei to be his bride cuz she thought he just wanted someone to love. But then she also told me that she remembered a girl named Nori Tagaki who was the Vice-President of the YouTubers Club at her school, twin drills and all. 

Charlotte: Wait. That can't be right. Nori and I were in the art club together at my high school.

Tristen: Nori and I were in classes together at my school. [beat] So if we're all talking about the same girl, then who was the real Nori?

[a chilling silence hangs in the air, but it's interrupted by a knock on the door. ROXANNA goes and opens it. In skips ABIGAL with large trolley, every shelf filled with fresh pastries and treats of all sorts, as well as a video camera with a charger cord. Their smile dissipates the tension of the room and TRISTEN blushes a little.]

Abigail: Everyone, dessert is served!

Tristen: [gasping happily] Well, it seems we may have a bona-fide non-binary Disney princess here at Hope's Peak.

[ABIGAIL blushes and hugs TRISTEN, who flinches a little, but warms up to them.]

Abigail: Tristen, you are so sweet and adorable.

Tristen: [stammers, embarrassed] N-no I'm not!

Abigail: Yes, you are!

Tristen: I-I'm trash. 

Abigail: Keep talking like that, and I might have to get Penelope to hypnotize you into self-confidence. 

Charlotte: [gasping and laughing] Abi, we just wanted some treats, not a whole buffet.

[ABIGAIL turns on CHARLOTTE]

Abigail: I just wanted to make sure that no one was going to go hungry.

Charlotte: But that's enough food to feed probably the entire world three times over, if not for longer.

Abigail: Well then, looks like I've done a great service. You know, I bet I can fit the whole world in my hands. 

Charlotte: [stares at them confused] Abi, that's.....physically impossible!

[ABIGAIL stands on their tiptoes, trying to reach CHARLOTTE's face, making cute little grunts as she does. Confused, CHARLOTTE bends her knees a little. ABIGAIL takes their hands and cups CHARLOTTE's face with it]

Abigail: Are you sure?

Charlotte: [blushing heavily and stammering] I....I....uh.......

[TRISTEN falls into a fit of adorable giggles]

Roxanna: I'd like to declare Tristen the 2nd most adorable person here at Hope's Peak. 

Tristen: [calms down from her fit of laughter] N--no. I'm trash. I should sleep in a dumpster.

[another knock at the door. ROXANNA opens it to find PENELOPE and someone behind her, carrying a bunch of blankets, pillows, popcorn, and beanbag chairs. TRISTEN's eyes grow wide and she begins to feel super shy]

Penelope: Well, it seems that that plebeian Dooper is useful for something after all. Set the blankets and pillows down on the bed, if you would, and the popcorn on the table, and the beanbag chairs on the floor.

Dooper: [droning] Yes, Mademoiselle Dowry [does as she asks before heading back to the doorway]

Penelope: Now head back to your room. Once you are there, get yourself ready for bed and then go right to sleep. When you awaken the next morning, you will have no memory of last night. 

Dooper: As you wish, Mademoiselle Dowry. [walks off mindlessly].

[PENELOPE turns back to the group]

Penelope: I do apologize for my tardiness. I was making sure we were going to be as comfortable as possible tonight. [looks around the room, doing a headcount] Wherever in the world is dear Tristen?

[all four of them point to a shivering lump under the pile of blankets on the bed. Sighing and shaking her head, PENELOPE walks over to the pile of blankets and pulls them off gently one by one until they reveal a trembling and blushing TRISTEN]

Penelope: Are you alright, dear?

Tristen; [gasps and tries to maintain her composure, putting on her best poker face] Uh, yeah. I'm....fine.

[ABIGAIL, smiling, rushes over, stands on their toes, and whispers something to PENELOPE]

Penelope: [beat] Really? She does? [beat] Are you sure you want me to? [beat] But what if she....? [beat] I mean, if it will help..... [beat] Well, alright. [turns to the group] Before we begin our movie night, I think that I would like to give my talent a try on one of you.

[The others look confused. PENELOPE and ABIGAIL smile knowingly.]

Erica: Um, are you sure?

Penelope: Oh yes. I think Now let's see......How about.........[pretends to think about this]....you, Tristen?

[TRISTEN yelps in fear and shock]

Tristen: M-me? Oh, no. I'm...I'm fine.

Penelope: [seems to study her] No, I really think you'd be the best candidate. 

Tristen: No, n-not really.

Penelope: Matter of fact, you're the perfect candidate. 

Tristen: [quickly] But you already did it on Dooper!

Penelope: Yes, but that was for a business exchange. This one is for having some harmless fun with my friends. And Erica.

Erica: [sarcastically] Gee thanks.

Tristen: A-are you sure? I r-really don't think----

Penelope: I promise you, I will not make you do anything dangerous. 

Tristen: Y...you promise?

Penelope: Absolutely. 

[TRISTEN considers this]

Tristen: A-are you going to do quick induction?

Penelope: [gasps] On you? Of course not! I only use it on people who don't believe in my power and/or lack a similar intellectual understanding. It's a bit of a shock to the nervous system, so they feel dazed for some time after they come out of trance. No, for you, I'll go for a more gentle approach.

Tristen: [hesitant, but open] Um, well, okay. I guess so. 

Penelope: Perfect. Now the first step is to have you be somewhere comfortable. Would lying on the bed work?

[TRISTEN nods timidly as she gets up on the bed. ROXANNA and CHARLOTTE remove the other blankets as ABIGAIL locks the door for safety reasons]

Penelope: Now are you in a comfortable position?

Tristen: I---I guess so.

Penelope: [her voice gradually becoming more relaxing, quieter, slower, smoother, and entrancing] Alright. Now what I want you to do is slowly take a deep breath in, and then slowly let it out. Just letting go of all of the stress and tension of your day, knowing that you are in a safe place. Let go of all of your worries and anxieties. Simply focus on my words, on my voice, as you take a slow, deep breath in, and a slow breath out. In and out. In and out. And as you breathe, release the tension in your muscles, knowing that you are calm and comfortable, safe and secure. And as you breathe, you feel a wave of relaxation just wash over you. And this wave of relaxation begins to make you feel sleepy. You feel your eyelids becoming heavier. Each time you breathe out, you feel this wave of relaxation. Each time you feel this wave of relaxation, the sleepier you feel. And the sleepier you feel, the heavier your eyelids feel. And soon you find that it is impossible for you to keep your eyelids fully open. You feel them flutter, and they flutter downward. And you feel so tired, so sleepy, it's just so easy for you to just relax and focus on my words, while breathing in and out. In and out. And each time you breathe, you feel sleepier. And the sleepier you feel, the heavier your eyelids become until you can hardly keep them more. And soon you find that it's so easy to simply....sleep.

[PENELOPE taps TRISTEN on the nose and she goes limp, still breathing. The others gasp.]

Penelope: Drop deep into trance, focusing only on my voice. I'm going to count backwards from 10 to 1, and when I reach one, you will be in the deepest trance you've ever been in and you will feel so relaxed and so open to suggestion.

10......

9.......

8........

7.......

6.........

5..........

4...........

3.........

2.............

1. 

You are now very deeply in trance, only hearing my voice. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to respond honestly. Do you understand?

Tristen: [breathily] Yes.

Penelope: Alright. What is your name?

Tristen: My name is Tristen Rose Tyler.

Penelope: How old are you?

Tristen: I am 15 years old. 

Penelope: What is your talent?

Tristen: I am the Ultimate Novelist.

Penelope [under her breath] Okay. Now that I know it works, time for more personal questions. [aloud] Tristen, what are your thoughts on love?

Tristen: It's a complicated matter. 

Penelope: Do you like boys or girls?

Tristen: Yes. 

Penelope: Which one?

Tristen: I like both.

Penelope: As potential loves?

Tristen: Yes.

Penelope: What are your thoughts on sex?

[TRISTEN blushes heavily]

Tristen: I'm not a fan of it. In fact I'm terrified of it. 

Penelope: Do you experience sexual attraction?

Tristen: No. Very little at most. 

Penelope: Do you experience romantic attraction?

Tristen: Yes. 

Penelope: With whom?

Tristen: Boys and girls.

Penelope: How do you react when someone you have a crush on is speaking to you?

Tristen: I get very shy in public, but also affectionate and cute when it's just us two.

Penelope: Do you show this side to anyone else?

Tristen: Never.

Penelope: How come?

Tristen: I feel embarrassed to show it.

Penelope: [under her breath] Interesting. Interesting, indeed. [aloud] Is there someone at Hope's Peak that you have a crush on?

Tristen: Yes.

Penelope: Is that someone in this room?

Tristen: Yes. 

Penelope: Alright. Now from this point on, everything I say while you are in trance is absolutely 100% true. I'm going to count from 1 to 5 and when I reach 5, you will be awake and open your eye, not remember what has occurred, but these suggestions will be locked in your mind. When you wake up, you will go to the person in this room that you have a crush on. You will react exactly as you would in private. Whatever compliments this person gives you you will accept with 100% truth and will believe in their validity even when this is finished. You will do this until I say "sleep," at which point you will drop back into this deep state of suggestion. Do you understand?

Tristen: Yes. 

[PENELOPE indicates for everyone to get in a line]

Penelope:

1........

2........

3.......

4........

5\. Awake.

[TRISTEN's eyes snap open]

Roxanna: How did it feel, Tristen?

Tristen: [groaning] I dunno. I barely remember any of what happened.

[She sits up and immediately makes eye contact with PENELOPE. Gasping, her cheeks turn a deep red]

Tristen: [breathily] S-senpai?

[PENELOPE blushes at the same time. Trembling, TRISTEN steps out of bed, but then rushes to PENELOPE and hug-attacks her, nuzzling her head in her like a cat, while purring, smiling contently. ABIGAIL squeals in delight]

Abigail: She's so cute!

[PENELOPE is speechless and blushing as she gently pushes TRISTEN off her]

Penelope: Tristen, what are you doing?

Tristen: [posing cutely as she shyly glances down at the floor, adjusting her glasses] S-senpai, I---I really, really, like you. Like a lot. I......[just barely audible] love you. 

Penelope: [begins to blush heavily]

Erica: Ha! GAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Penelope: How many times are you gonna reference that?

Erica: As many times as there are gay moments. 

Roxanna: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Erica: Hey, I'm pretty sure everyone in this room is at least a LITTLE gay for someone. 

[ROXANNA, CHARLOTTE, PENELOPE, and ABIGAIL all blush heavily]

Erica: Knew it.

Roxanna: Are you a little gay for someone?

Erica: [blushes heavily] Uh, n-no.

Roxanna: Yeah, she's totally gay for one of us.

Tristen: I'm not gay. I'm biromantic for Penelope-senpai. [turns to PENELOPE] Can we cuddle on the bed? PWEASE?

[ABIGAIL squeals in delight]

Abigail: Erica, I think I might be usurping your title for Ultimate Shipper! Please don't let my sweet angel baby, Tristen, down, Penelope!

[ABIGAIL faints from the overwhelming cuteness. CHARLOTTE leans down and picks them up, holding them in her arms]

Penelope: [smiles at TRISTEN] Of course.

[ERICA feels a warmth in heart as they jump on the bed and snuggle together, TRISTEN purring like a kitty all the while]

Erica: S-stop it! You're making me question my OTP. 

[PENELOPE leans down and gives TRISTEN a peck on the forehead]

Erica: [internally eternally screaming] Please stop this cuteness or I swear I'm gonna bash my head in!

[CHARLOTTE tries to maintain her cool]

Roxanna: So this is the side she doesn't want anyone to see? She turns into a super-cute anime girl in real life? Why would she want to keep that hidden?

Penelope: Tristen, you are so adorable.

[TRISTEN blushes heavily and tries to hide her face]

Penelope: [giggling] What are you doing? I wanna see your beautiful face.

Tristen: Stop it, senpai! You're making me blush. Can we read Shakespeare together sometime?

Penelope: Of course, darling. Why would I say no to reading Shakespeare with someone intellectually-gifted AND sweet?

[ERICA is on the verge of ripping her hair out at this point, by the way]

Tristen: So.....does this mean......you love me too?

[PENELOPE blushes heavily and ABIGAIL shrieks]

Abigail: SOMEONE CALL THE AMBERLAMPS! I'M HAVING A CUTE ATTACK!

Charlotte: If you get a cute attack whenever you see something cute, then how do you look in the mirror without having one?

[ABIGAIL turns tomato-red and squeals]

Abigail: Someone get me Orange! I feel like I'm gonna cry. 

Penelope: I.......feel like I might, actually.

[ERICA, hearing this, drops to the floor, a flatline sound playing in her mind. ROXANNA looks at her in concern]

Roxanna: Um.....Erica?

Erica: [her eyes wide] Can't talk. I'm dead. Someone call my sister. I leave everything to her.

Charlotte: Okay, this has become chaos. I think we should maybe cut it off before Abi here ACTUALLY dies from a cute attack.

[PENELOPE retains her composure]

Penelope: Sleep.

[TRISTEN falls back limp]

Penelope: Okay, I'm gonna count from 1 to 5. When I reach 5, you will awaken as your normal self. 

1.....

2.....

3.....

4....

5\. Awake. 

[TRISTEN awakens. Her eyes grow wide when she notices the others]

Tristen: Oh my God. What the hell did I just do?

Erica: Wait. How does she remember?

Penelope [blushing]: Oh, right. I forgot to tell her that she wouldn't remember. 

[TRISTEN's eyes begin to tear up]

Tristen: [crying] That was mean!

[ABIGAIL stands up and, seeing TRISTEN upset, begins to cry]

Abigail: [quivering] Tristen, I'm so sorry. This was my idea. I just thought it might help your self-confidence. Please don't be too mad.

[TRISTEN looks at ABIGAIL who's giving her the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes ever]

Tristen: [sighs] You're lucky you're so fucking adorable [puts her head in her hands] God, I feel so embarrassed!

Erica: [shrugging] Hey, look on the bright side. You got a girlfriend now. 

Tristen: [sniffling] I---what? [turns to PENELOPE] Is she for real?

Penelope: I mean, I thought I was strictly straight, but apparently not. 

Erica: So....does this mean you two are, like, a thing now?

Penelope: [giggling] I......well.....[glances at TRISTEN who smirks back at her]

Tristen: [turning to ERICA] Guess you'll just have to find out yourself.

[ERICA tries to maintain composure, but her eye twitches heavily.]

Penelope: Consider THIS your punishment for sending Roman to die.

Erica: [whimpering in distress] If I'd know this was gonna happen, I would've gladly opted for execution. 

Roxanna: Well, now that that's out of the way, who wants to watch a Disney movie?

[A chorus of agreement perks up]

Roxanna: Great! Which one should we watch?

Erica:  _The Little Mermaid._

Abigail:  _Snow White_ or  _Ratatouille._

Charlotte:  _The Aristocats!_

Tristen:  _Alice in Wonderland._

Penelope:  _The Watcher in the Wood._

Erica: Of course YOU'D suggest a fucked-up Disney movie. 

Roxanna: How about  _The Lion King_?

Tristen: Nah. I prefer  _Hamlet._ Oh wait.

[PENELOPE giggles]

Abigail: How about we watch  _Alice in Wonderland,_ as my apology to Tristen.

[a ripple of agreement]

Tristen: I'm fine with that. [turns to PENELOPE] Are we still gonna cuddle?

Penelope: Of course!

Erica: [envious] I'm picking Roxanna as a cuddle buddy. 

[ROXANNA blushes. CHARLOTTE and ABIGAIL glance at each other and nod]

Abigail: I'll cuddle with Charlotte.

Roxanna: Then it's settled.

Penelope: [as they settle in] I still think we should watch  _The Watcher in the Wood._

Erica: Not unless you want us to be scarred for life.

Penelope: You should try watching it on acid. 

Erica: How.....how do you know---?

Penelope: [quickly] Let's just start the movie!

[ROXANNA clicks play]


	22. Chapter 2: Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself, I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste: Daily Life, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, a new era, a new..........batch of Monokubs?

**Time Mode: 1978**

**What is available to the students:**

**-Everlock Carnival.**

**-Big Top.**

**-TMWNN Lair.**

**-Fatman Slims.**

**-Flint's Arcade.**

**-The Carousel.**

**-Jail Cell.**

**-Pharmacy.**

**-Ferris Wheel.**

**-Two dorm floors.**

* * *

**Location:** Roxanna Wilson's Room.

 

 

 

**# of occupants:** 6

**Time:** 7 am.

[a bell goes off and a voice goes through a speaker]

Monokuma: Rise and shine, ursine! It's seven am and all is well. 

[the speaker clicks. TRISTEN is the first to wake up. She tiptoes to the door and opens it up.]

Tristen: [concerned] Um, everyone? I think you might wanna see this.

[the rest of them wake up and peek through the doorway to find themselves in a green lounge with a lime-green couch]

Everyone: Whoa!

Roxanna: Groovy!

Erica: What happened? Where are we?

Tristen: I think I've seen this before. Erica, you saw Season 3, right?

Erica: [shrugs] Yeah, but I didn't pay much attention. No Eli, not as interested.

Tristen: It's Flint's Arcade! We're in the year 1978!

Abigail: [gasps excitedly] Is that....."The Rolling Stones" I hear?

Penelope:  _Sympathy for the Devil,_ I believe. [starts shaking to the rhythm]

[Everyone looks at her strangely. She shrugs]

Penelope: What? I'm not a purely hoity-toity stuffy anglophile. Sometimes I'm a rebellion, rock-music-loving anglophile. 

[They hear a whoop as DOOPER comes running out in only his underwear. TRISTEN, PENELOPE, and ABIGAIL shield their eyes]

Dooper: Aw yeah! I fuckin' LOVE the 70s! 

Erica: [barking] Hey, Doop Da Whoop! Put on some fuckin' clothes, dude!

Dooper: Fuck you, Lizzie Borden! It's the free-lovin' 70s! 

[runs off whooping as TYLER steps out wearing an emerald Record-Producer outfit. The three uncover their eyes]

Tristen: [smirking] Lookin' spiffy, Tyler. Where'd ya get it?

Tyler: I just found it in my closet. 

Penelope: I'm not really sure it's your color, but since it's the 70s, I'll go with it. 

Tyler: Y'all should check to see if you got one. 

[the other five run out to find their rooms]

* * *

[ABIGAIL is first to emerge, sporting their previous outfit]

Roxanna: [dressed as a Hippie] Isn't that what you wore yesterday?

Abigail: I found a note from Monokuma. [gives it to her]

Roxanna: [reads aloud] 'Dear Abigail, you're one of the lucky few to be chosen to have a costume befitting of this era. Ironically, you're already wearing a Jetsetter outfit, so you're all set to not only be the Ultimate Baker, but also the Ultimate Jetsetter for this era.' Huh. Well, okay then.

[NATHAN emerges wearing a mustard-yellow leather jacket amongst other things. He pulls off his sunglasses and ROXANNA swoons slightly.]

Christine: [entering the hall] Lookin' groovy, Mr. Detective. 

Nathan: [shrugs] I guess detective's closest to my Ultimate.

[TRISTEN emerges wearing a Fortune Teller's dress]

Tristen: [scoffing] Really? Ultimate Clairvoyant? I'm nothing like Calliope.

Roxanna: Did your note say why?

Tristen: Cuz I tend to think 'out there' and 'make abstract connections.' I suspect the bear thinks I do drugs. 

[PENELOPE emerges in black boots, a bonze jumpsuit, and red jacket. She lets her hair down and shakes it out. TRISTEN's eyes grow WIDE]

Tristen: [sultrily, trying to be sexy, but in a non-"I wanna sleep with you" kind-of way.] Well, hey there, Super Spy. Why don't we do a bit of investigatin' of our own? [blinks rapidly]

[PENELOPE turns and gasps upon seeing TRISTEN in her Fortune Teller outfit]

Penelope: Oh! You look so cute, Tristen, darling!

[TRISTEN blushes, as ERICA peeks her door open a tad; a flash of neon pink can be seen]

Abigail: What about you, Erica?

Erica: [grumbling] I'm NOT coming out. 

Roxanna: Why not?

Erica: You're all gonna just laugh at me.

Abigail: We promise we won't laugh at you.

Penelope: Well, I can't promise that.

Erica: [sighs] Fair enough. [She step out wearing a neon-pink minidress with a hole near the mid-rift. PENELOPE chortles. ROXANNA's heart beats wildly]

Abigail: That's interesting.

Erica: The Ultimate Troublemaker? As if me being shunned by the rest of the group wasn't bad enough, now he's gotta make me wear this fucking shit?

[CHARLOTTE emerges in an INVESTIGATIVE REPORTER outfit]

Tristen: You look a lot like Safiya Nygaard, you know?

Addison: [scoffing, as she enters] I should've been the one who got that outfit. I'M the Ultimate Journalist, after all.

Erica: But you didn't, did you?

Addison: Shut your trap, troublemaker. I didn't ask you.

Charlotte: I mean, you wanna have this? I'm fine with whatever.

Addison: [passive-aggressively] No thank you. I'll manage. 

[AUTUMN enters wearing a DISCO DANCER outfit]

Tristen: [whistles] Hot damn! You look ready for a disco party.

Autumn: Honestly, I kind of am. 

Penelope: I am certainly living for these seventies outfits. Except for our Ultimate Troublemaker. 

[CHARLIE's the next to enter, wearing a cop outfit]

Autumn: [seductively] I certainly wouldn't mind being arrested by him. 

Charlie: [confused] I thought you'd think I was creepy.

Autumn: [shrugs] I'm in a good mood.

[All of a sudden, the remaining students hear the sound of a motorcycle revving loudly and loud whooping. Everyone rushes outside of the arcade to see DOOPER poppin' wheelies and pullin' stunts in a DAREDEVIL/CLOWN outfit]

Dooper: Yippie-kay-ya-yay, motherfuckers!

[They also suddenly realize; it's nighttime.]

Erica: What the hell is this?

Voice: This? This is the seventies!

[everyone yells in shock. They turn around and look down to see a weird-ass version of Monokuma, wearing a big-ass orange bow tie with yellow polka dots and a red clown nose. On the white side by the eye are long lashes indicating this is a female. One half of her is neon blue with colorful polka dots.]

Erica: [yelling] WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?

Monokub: [laughing wildly] What's the matter? Never seen a clown bear before? Well now you have! Name's Monopiero! Nice to meet yah!

[MONOPIERO pulls out a flower and offers it to ABIGAIL who gasps happily before taking it. As soon as they go to smell it, something squirts in their face. They begin to scream and CHARLOTTE rushes to their side while MONOPIERO laughs wildly.]

Monopiero: Oh, pranking the naive chicks never gets old, I gotta say!

Abigail: My eyes! 

Monopiero: What's a matter? Can't take a joke?

Charlotte: [protectively] What was in that?

Monopiero: Just some apple cider vinegar.

Erica: [angrily] That's not how the joke is supposed to work, you sick fuck!

[CHARLOTTE takes ABIGAIL inside to wash out their eyes while DOOPER appears]

Dooper: Who's this clown?

Monopiero: Excuse me! I'll have you know that I'm one of the most well-known clowns in the world! Who are you, pig?

Dooper: Excuse me? That's THE Pig to you!

[MONOPIERO snorts and starts cackling]

Monopiero: I like you, kid! Im'ma call you Mister Piggy.

Dooper: But my name is Dooper.....

Monopiero: Not anymore!

Tristen: So is it just you?

[MONOPIERO shakes her head]

Monopiero: I've got other brothers and sisters! 

[She pulls out a whistle and blows into it]

Monopiero: C'mon out and introduce yourselves!

[Three more Monokubs appear from seemingly out of nowhere. One has green scales on one side and her left eye is slitted like a snake's. Another is tall, shadowy, and has long arms and legs, and the last one has a dark, muscular, giant-ass arm.]

Buff Monokubs: [angrily] Great fuckin' timing, dipshit! I was workin' out!

Scaly Monokub: [apathetically] What isssssss it thisssss time, 'Piero?

Monopiero: Be polite, y'all. It's the guests pops told us about.

Scaly Monokub: [still apathetically] Guesssssstsssss? You mean thesssssssssse kidsssssss?

Monopiero: Yes! The Ultimates!

Scaly Monokub: [a little less apathetically] Do you happen to have an Ultimate Artissssssst?

Tristen: She's inside helping our friend get washed up, but she should be back in a bit.

[SCALY MONOKUB's eyes brighten up]

Scaly Monokub: [smiling, intrigued] Well then, why didn't you ssssssssssay ssssssso? My name issssssss Monohebi. The tall one issssss our brother Mononanashi. And the one with the mussssssscular arm isssssssssss our other brother Monoakuma. But to avoid confusion, we usually jusssssssssssst call him Akuma. 

[CHARLOTTE returns, still washing out ABIGAIL's eyes with some wet cloths]

Charlotte: I think Abi's gonna be fine.

Hebi: Are you the Ultimate Artissssssst?

Charlotte: [confused] Yes?

Hebi: Excccccccccccccellent. 

Akuma: Nah. Screw the artist! Who's the strong dude of y'all?

Tristen: [beat] The what now?

Akuma: You know! The rough and tough macho gung-ho dude of the group. 

Autumn: I think that might be Dooper.

Piero: Hold it, Akuma! I already claimed Mister Piggy. You can take the cop-looking dude. 

Nanashi: [grunts in disapproval]

Hebi: I think Nanashi hasssssss already claimed him. 

Penelope: Most of us are fairly weak, though. At least physically.  

Akuma: [frustraed] Well then what good are any of you?

Autumn: So is it just you four?

Piero: For now, but if you survive, there's bound ta be more of us. 

Charlie: Oh great. More Monokumas. That's JUST what we need.

Piero: All right! Enough with your apathy, hunter boi. We got places you needs ta see!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets.  
> Who do you think's dying next? 
> 
> Actually what's your order for who you think will be victims and murderers?


	23. Chapter 2: Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself, I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste: Daily Life, Part 2

 

 

**Time: 9:30 am**

**Place: Fatman Slims**

**# of Occupants: 10**

* * *

Piero: And this is Fatman Slims. Our main restaur-----well, one of our-----

Hebi: It'ssssss our only ressssstaurant.

Piero: What she said. 

Dooper: Damn. How many people come here?

Piero: No one since you arrived, Mr. Piggy.

Dooper: Do you REALLY have to call me that?

Piero: Does it bother you?

Dooper: A little.

Piero: Then ABSOLUTELY!

Dooper: [groans] 

Tristen: Looks like a good place to do some novel writing.

Penelope: Looks like a good place to practice hypnosis. [smirks and glances at ERICA] Miss Vian, what do you think about----?

Erica: Not on your fucking life, Mademoiselle Svengali!

Penelope: [huffs elegantly] No need to be so crass. It was merely a suggestion. 

Abigail: I wonder if there's anything I can use to bake some nummy treats.

Piero: I have no clue, but it sure as hell is a great place to get a little brewski. Matter of fact, Everlock's pretty fat city, and Fatman Slims is duck soup.

Erica: Uh, you trying to speak English?

Tristen: "Brewski" means beer, "Fat city" means a great thing or place, and "duck soup" means great or outstanding. All terminology from the 70s.

Piero: [impressed] Well, this chick's certainly not a cube. Im'ma call you Fawcett.

Tristen: I'm down for that nickname. Pretty groove sorta chick.

Piero: I'm just relieved someone here's not out to lunch on how we talk trash. Seems like the rest of you are unclued.  

Dooper: But Tristen's not a cube.

Tristen: "Cube" in the seventies means an old-fashioned person. 

Erica: Do you just have a 1970s slang dictionary embedded in your mind?

Tristen: No, I'm just really into slang of various time periods. And just to clarify, "talk trash" doesn't mean the same thing in 1978 as we think it does. 

Charlotte: Say, you wouldn't happen to have any art museums, would you?

Hebi: Do dead bodiesssssss qualify assssssss art to you?

Charlotte: [off-put by the question] Um.....no?

Hebi: Then no. 

Charlotte: [alarmed] Wait, hang on. Is someone dead already?

Akuma: We got ourselves a real babe from pops. Only trouble is her head's the wrong way. No clue who she is.

Roxanna: What about plant life?

Piero: Nanashi's hideout's got a lotta trees.

Penelope: Any opportunities for hypnosis?

Akuma: Well, there's the Collar of----

Piero: [grabs him by the neck] You dork! That's not up our alley. If you say a word about any of that, I'll pop you!

Tristen: Hang on. Let's not get so violent.

Piero: Why don't you kids go explore this place? I've gotta talk with my sibs. Go on.

[the seven of them leave]

* * *

**[Later that day]**

**Location: Gym**

**# of occupants: 14**

**Time: 2:30 pm**

Tyler: Huh. He's calling us into the gym again already?

Tristen: I assume he's getting impatient.

Christine: But how? We just had someone die yesterday.

Tristen: He seems to like to jump into depressing things, especially with there being an amusement park, it would balance it out. By the way, Penelope, you wanna go on the ferris wheel tonight.

Penelope: I would love to, but I was planning to hypnotize Erica so that she doesn't murder someone else.

Erica: [pissed off] I'd rather murder myself, but even then I wouldn't.

Roxanna: What do you mean?

Erica: [sadly] Well, you remember when I talked about my sister being suicidal? Because of that, I've sworn off ever killing myself.

Penelope: Surely YOU wouldn't be able to hold that promise.

Erica: Then you clearly don't know me very well. I'm a fangirl. We're stubborn people. 

Charlie: This is all well and good, but I'd really like to know why the bear's brought us in here.

Autumn: Perhaps he wants us to turn feral by locking us in the gym.

[ABIGAIL whimpers frightened and hugs onto CHARLOTTE who hugs her back.]

Charlotte: That's NOT going to happen. I'm sure of it.

Dooper: [impatient] Where's that stupid bear? I'm suppose to meet Pippi at Fatman Slim's at 2:45 today. 

Addison: Pippi?

Dooper: That clown bear. 

Tristen: [impatiently] Monokuma! Show thyself!

[Surprisingly, he jumps out from behind the podium, scaring everyone except for ADDISON, PENELOPE, CHARLIE, and AUTUMN.]

Monokuma: You called, Tristie?

Tristen: That's not my name!

[MONOPIERO appears while MONOHEBI passes out water. Everyone takes a drink]

Monopiero: Hey, mellow out, Fawcett! No need to spit nails. Pops's not tryna put the moves on any of yah. 

Roxanna: What does that mean?

[TRISTEN whispers to ROXANNA who looks disgusted]

Roxanna: Oh God! I hope not.

Monokuma: I just don't want this blast to go mellow. Time for us to get it on!

Roxanna: [disgusted] You said he wasn't trying to put the moves on us!

Piero: And he's not. He's talkin' 'bout the next grease.

Monokuma: I think we came up for air long enough, so it's time for me to clue you in on your next grease so you can hit the wussy who didn't get it on right away.

Dooper: He's trying to speak to us, I know it. But can you maybe just tell us? In, like, plain fucking English?

Monokuma: Look, we're out in the boondocks, so I gotta create a real barnburner, one that'll keep you rag dolls. [pulls out fourteen envelopes with names on them]

Monokuma: So I decided to pull a paper-chase and scoop out some dirt on yah! [yeets them out into the crowd and everyone picks one up]

Monokuma: BUT here's the kicker; you've got dirt on someone else, and someone else's got dirt on you, but it's all anonymous. So if you wanna be sure you take it to your grave, scope out and off the candyass who's got it and you won't have to pop for it if you're busted! 

[everyone opens their envelope and exclamations of fright and disgust]

Tristen: What kind of monster would do that?

Dooper: This is horrible!

Abigail: No, I refuse to believe any of us would sink that low!

Monokuma: If I don't get a corpse in the next 48 hours, that secret's gonna get broadcasted to everyone. Alright Piero. Pick someone to read their secret.

Piero: Hey, Mr. Piggy. Clue us in on the dirt you got.

Dooper: No fucking way! I'm outta here.

[DOOPER tries to leave, but finds that the doors are locked. All of a sudden, he puts his hands over his crotch]

Dooper: What the hell? I gotta use the can. Like, bad!

Monokuma: Oh yeah. I'm keeping the gym doors locked until you spill the beans. And that water you all drank was spiked with a quick-acting laxative. And what do ya know? There's no bathroom in this gym. So if you want out, ya gotta clue us in. 

Dooper: [quickly and desperately] "This person used their talent to help push the Reserve Course to suicide."

[Gasps.]

Monokuma: Well that should push someone to the edge. Alright. I'll unlock the doors.

[they hear a click and everyone rushes out. Meanwhile someone's shaken and fears that they may need to do the unthinkable]

 


	24. Chapter 2: Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself, I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste: Daily Life, Part 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more tense as we find more about our primos.

**Day 7:**

**Time: 4:40 pm**

**Location: Big Top**

**# of Occupants: 1**

[MONOPIERO sets up some stuff for a show. DOOPER enters in his daredevil outfit]

Piero: [happily] Well, look who it is. Mr. Piggy! Lovely for ya to drop by. 

Dooper: I mean, you sent me the note. Is it just gonna be us two?

Piero: Well, that's the thing. See, I've had my eye on a few others, some who could use a little training in entertainment. People I see potential star power in.

Dooper: [stunned] You---you really think I have star power?

Piero: [chuckles] Think? Are ya kiddin'? I KNOW you do! Pops didn't give ya the daredevil for no reason, ya know!

Dooper: [tries to hide his blushing] So, uh, who else did you send notes to?

Piero: Hey now! Don't jump the gun. It's a surprise. 

Dooper: But why are you doing this?

Piero: [shrugs] I figured that after what happened in the gym, you all could use something to let loose again. 

[TRISTEN enters in her mystic garb, and PENELOPE enters in her super spy outfit]

Tristen: The clown bear?

Piero: I have a name, ya know, Fawcett!

Penelope: [disgusted at the sight of DOOPER] I thought this was an exclusive event, not a commoners' charahde.

Dooper: Since when do YOU have star power, bitch?

Piero: Hey now! I know she's done some investimagating work outsida this and her skill could make this a lot more fun. 

Tristen: [anxious] Wait. Star power?

Piero: Hey now. No need ta get so worked up, Fawcett. I gotta feeling you'd do well as the fortune teller.

[CHARLOTTE and ABIGAIL enter in their role outfits. Following behind them is AUTUMN]

Piero: Of course, I also recruited one-a them to be crew. I know Autumn's gotta talent in design, so she's helpin' ta make the costumes better!

Autumn: Just so you know, I'm not very good at sewing.

Piero: Hey, no worries! Hebi'll do the sewing tonight. Just present the designs to her.

Charlotte: But why me?

Piero: I figured ya might be able to do some blind paintin'. Tell me, who's ya favorite artist?

Charlotte: Walter Keane. I've actually been compared to him a bit.

[TRISTEN looks uneasy]

Tristen: Um, I'm not sure if that's necessarily a compliment.

Autumn: [scoffs] What would YOU know about artists?

Tristen: Walter Keane was the man who painted those portraits with the Big Eyes children, at least that was what was claimed. When in actuality, his wife painted them and he took credit for them, threatening to hurt her if she spoke out about it.

[CHARLOTTE looks uneasy, even a bit guilty] 

Abigail: But why am I here?

Piero: You kinda remind me of a brunette Shirley Temple. Can you do any singin' and dancin'?

[ABIGAIL nods]

Piero: Neat-o! So we got ourselves a hypnotist, a hypnotize-e, Mr. Piggy---

Dooper: Wait, what?!?

Piero: We also got a painter, a fortune teller, a costume designer, and a cute little Shirley Temple. Oh, and Akuma'll be doin' his strongman routine. Okay, everyone! Let's get a practicin' for tomorrow! After the show, we'll have a Big Top Carnival Bash. Food, games, and rides are all on-the-house!

 

* * *

**Time: 6:30 pm**

**Location: Fatman Slims'**

**# of occupants: 1**

[ADDISON is sitting in a booth, scribbling at a notepad, contemplating, when AUTUMN walks in]

Autumn: Well, you seem to be pretty busy. Perhaps I shouldn't have come.

Addison: [sighs] No, it's fine. Matter of fact, pop a squat.

[AUTUMN reluctantly sits opposite of her. A few moments of silence pass, save for the scribbling of the pencil]

Autumn: What are you even doing?

Addison: I'm trying to figure out.........something.

Autumn: Let me guess. You want to know which secret he dug up?

Addison: [sighs] Yeah. I mean, as a Journalist, I've gotten myself into some pretty shady business, meaning anything's up for grabs.

Autumn: Knowing this two-toned sadistic teddy bear, it's probably the one that you most regret.

Addison: [laughs nervously] That doesn't necessarily narrow down the list.

Autumn: I see.

[a few more moments of silence pass]

Addison: If you're here to try to see if I'll let you in on the secret I have, the answer is negatory. I'm not here to put a target on my back. 

Autumn: [shamefully] If I'm being honest, that was part of it. But I'd also hoped to come have dinner. 

Addison: You're not gonna hang out in the dining room?

[AUTUMN shakes her head]

Autumn: No one's in there. This whole secret swap's gotten a lot of us paranoid.

Addison: So that wouldn't be the best place to be right now?

[AUTUMN shakes her head]

Autumn: If someone found out I had their secret, the dining room'd be a prime place to get myself offed. Safety in numbers does best.

[Unbeknownst to the two of them, TRISTEN enters, her head down, with a notepad. She sits at a booth far away. AUTUMN and ADDISON lower their volume slightly.]

Addison: Who do you think's gonna be the next to die?

Autumn: [thinks] Can't say for sure. Tristen and Abigail look pretty vulnerable. 

Addison: Speaking of the former, what's up with her? She only hangs around with those five others or by herself. 

Autumn: Yeah, and she never seems to look people in the eye, 'cept for Penelope.

Addison: You think that she's--?

Autumn: Dunno, but if I'm being honest, she gets on my nerves a little. All she does is spout off knowledge like a fountain or fawn over that hypnotist bitch. She must be one of those idiot savants.

Addison: Seems a little harsh. I mean, she's trying her best to socialize. 

Autumn: I mean, yeah, but you'd think she'd know it gets on people's nerves to blab about shit no one gives a damn about. You wanna know what I think? I think those girls just let her be around them cuz they pity her. Someone'd have to be clinically insane to ACTUALLY wanna be around her.

[ADDISON and AUTUMN giggle at this. All of a sudden, they hear the loud thwack of a notepad. They whirl around to see TRISTEN standing up and putting on a coat.]

Autumn: [sweetly and sheepishly, realizing she's fucked up] Oh hey, Tristen! You wanna come sit with us?

Tristen: [venomously, with tears in her eyes] I'd rather not if it's all the same. I'd have to be clinically insane to want to sit with two-faced bitches like you and Addison!

[Grabbing her notepad, TRISTEN rushes out. ADDISON and AUTUMN sit there, their faces pale as fuck]

Addison: [remorsefully] Oh fuck. 

Autumn: [scoffing, trying to hide her guilt] Well, someone's touchy.

Addison: [huffs in annoyance] Look, you and I both need to drop this apathy fuckery and get our shit together, okay? We need to apologize and prove that we're truly sorry.

Autumn: Why should I? It's not my fault she's so sensitive.

Addison: We literally said that no one wants to be around her. That's enough to hurt anyone, hypersensitive or otherwise.

Autumn: Look, I dunno what her problem is, or yours. We're in a killing game. Making that little baby bitch cry should be the least of our worries. If she can't take the heat, she should've stayed outta the fucking kitchen.

Addison: [scoffing, standing up] I don't have time for this. I'm gonna go try to fix the situation. 

Autumn: Whatever.

Addison: [shocked and angered] You're SERIOUSLY not gonna come apologize to her?

Autumn: I just said what I felt. It wasn't my fault she was around to hear it. 

Addison: [gasps/scoffs, shaking her head] You know what? Fuck you. You're even more of a bitch than Erica and Penelope combined. [whirls around and leaves]

[Autumn tauntingly waves goodbye, as soon as she's alone, she gulps as she feels a lump form in her throat and tears form in her eyes]

Autumn: [trying to hold back her tears] Why should I care about how she feels? [tossing her hair] None of that matters. All I have to do is..........is get out of this.........

[She's unable to hold it back and she hides under the booth in a ball, silently sobbing]

* * *

 

**Location: Penelope Dowry's room.**

**Time: 6:37 pm**

**# of occupants: 5**

Erica: I still can't believe you all trust me after what I did.

Charlotte: I mean, Tristen's right. You seem like someone who would only kill if she had a safety net. Now that that's gone, I don't think you'd do it again.

Abigail: [hugging their stuffed dino Orange] By the way, where IS Tristen?

Roxanna: She told me she was going down to Fatman Slims to try to get some writing done. 

Abigail: I really don't think that's the best idea. Safety in numbers would hold true, especially with this secret shenanigans.

Charlotte: I mean, I saw Addison head down there earlier, so it's not like she'll be completely alone. 

Erica: You know, if I'm being honest, I've got a bad feeling about Addison. Her and Autumn actually. They both seem really......cold and bitchy. 

Abigail: Don't worry. If they try to hurt any of you, I'll fight them!

[the other four try to stifle giggles]

Abigail: [slightly offended] What? I can fight. I have edge!

Charlotte: [smiling, shaking her head] You really don't. You're the widest-eyed person I know.

Roxanna: [smilling, pursing her lips] You're like a cartoon lamb.

Abigail: Just cuz I'm cute doesn't mean I can't fight!

Penelope: [stifling a giggle] Dear, I'm sorry, but even if you DID try to fight them, I doubt they'd take you seriously.

Roxanna: [shushes them] You guys hear that?

[sounds of muffled sobbing can be heard in the hall]

Roxanna: You think we should check to see who it is?

Erica: It could be a trap. 

Abigail: Well, in this instance, I'd rather be caught in a trap than let someone cry alone. 

[They open the door and peek out to find a sobbing TRISTEN]

Abigail: [gently] Tristen?

[PENELOPE's face drops and she rushes outside.]

Penelope: [urgently concerned] Tristen, darling, what troubles thee?

[TRISTEN tries to respond, but is so overwhelmed with hurt that she can't. She tries to take a few deep breaths]

Tristen: [through tears and sniffles] Addison......and Autumn. They........they said terrible things about me.

[PENELOPE's face turns red as her body stiffens in fury]

Roxanna: What did they say?

[At this moment, ADDISON rounds the corner]

Addison: [running to her, tears in her eyes] Tristen---

Penelope: [infuriated] Don't even think about taking a step closer, Smith!

[ADDISON skids to a halt]

Penelope: What did you and Autumn say about her?

Addison: Well, it was mostly Autumn----

Penelope: [more firmly] What did you and Autumn say about her?

[ADDISON gulps, and tries to hold back her tears]

Addison: [gradually begins to tremble in fear of her vulnerability] That she just goes on.....about things.......that no one cares about.....That she's......probably.....an idiot savant. That........that you five only hang around her......c-cuz you.......pity her and.....[gulps] t-t-that someone would......have to be......clinically insane to........actually want......t-to be.........around her.

[For a few moments, no one says or does anything. Suddenly, PENELOPE approaches ADDISON and before ADDISON can react, PENELOPE whacks her in the face with a fist, before grabbing her collar and bringing her in close so that their noses are almost touching.]

Penelope: [hissing venomously, practically spitting on ADDISON's shocked and frightened face, her eyes glowing red with fiery fury] Now listen here, Smith. I'm a decent person, so I'm letting you off with a fair warning this time. However if I ever hear of you hurting ANY of my friends again, especially Tristen, I WILL seek you out, torture you to the point of no return, to a state of mind so excruciating that you'll spiral into haunting insanity faster than you can fathom, and murder you in ways that are beyond the bounds of your imagination. I know every method, every weapon, every poison, every pill, every creature, every virus, every bacteria, every chemical, every kind of injury, every device in the public eye and those known to only a select few, that I can use to make the last infinitesimal hours of your life a living hell before I end it in the most painful and haunting way imaginable. And I guarantee that the last thing you will ever see, the image that will be branded on your eye when they decide to do an optography on your worthless, fear-stricken pitiful excuse of a corpse, will be my face contorted in the most horrific way beyond what you can imagine. Understood?

[Whimpering, ADDISON nods]

Penelope: [very gradually begins to soften up] Good. [slowly backs away] Now that we're on the same page, I think there's someone you need to apologize to.

[she practically lunges her at TRISTEN whose tears have quieted thanks to the others comforting her]

Addison: [gulps, looking at TRISTEN's nose bridge] Tristen, I'm truly sorry about all of that shit we said about you. It was horrifically disrespectful and cruel and I feel absolutely terrible and I hope that you can forgive me.

[At this point, PENELOPE comes back and hovers above her]

Penelope: If you're truly serious about your apology, you will do something for Tristen.

Addison: W-what?

Penelope: [smirks] Whatever she wants you to do. [snaps her fingers] Sleep, Addison Smith.

[ADDISON falls to the floor, stiff as a board. Gasping, TRISTEN backs up]

Tristen: Penelope, what's going on?

Penelope: Justice, that's what's going on.

Tristen: [in awe and awkwardness] Penelope, you really didn't need to hypnotize her.

Penelope: [shrugs] If she's truly sorry, then she won't mind being your personal servant for the next few hours. Don't worry. Once I find Autumn, she'll get the same treatment. 

Tristen: [clearly lying] It's my fault. I'm just too sensitive.

Penelope: Darling, you are NOT too sensitive. They're just too cruel. Even if they're right, that if the only way that someone would want to be around you were that they'd have to be clinically insane, then I'd rather be seen as an incurable case of insanity. Besides I realize that it can come with the disorder.

[everyone else gasps in shock]

Roxanna: Wait. What disorder?

Penelope: [scoffs] Oh, come now. Am I really the only one who's figured it out? Her aversion to eye contact at times, displaying troubles in social skills and communication, having intense interests in certain things that she could go on about for hours, her tendency to quote Shakespeare when she's sad or scared, her hypersensitivity. [beat] Honestly, did none of you put it together? 

Abigail: Put what together?

Penelope: [groans] Don't you recall what Monokuma said in the multimedia room? AT LEAST one of us is on the autism spectrum?

[ABIGAIL puts it together]

Abigail: Wait. Then that means Tristen----

Tristen: [sighing, sarcastic] Thanks for outing me like that, Penn-Penn.

Penelope: [shocked] I do apologize. I certainly didn't mean to---

Tristen: [shrugging] It's fine. The truth was bound to slip out eventually. When did you figure it out, though?

Penelope: If I'm being perfectly honest, I had my suspicions that day in the lounge when we were with Tyler. Purely based on my own experiences, I've often found that autistic people are more likely to understand how I think and what I say more quickly than neurotypicals. 

Erica: [intrigued] So THAT explains why you know all this 1970s slang!

Tristen: Yeah, words are one of my Special Interests. It's part of why I write a lot of fiction that takes place in the past. It's cool to see how the slang can change the meaning of the sentence, but sometimes I like to imagine the jargon if it were taken literally. Like "fat city" and "duck soup."

Erica: [facepalms herself, chuckling] I feel kinda fuckin' stupid that I didn't notice it earlier. Desi's autistic as well, but so many people claim that she's not cuz she's so good at feeling what other people feel. 

Tristen: [sighing] I'm not surprised. Not to bring up a bad topic, but autistic people are more prone to suicidal ideation. 

Charlotte: Wait. Does this mean that there are more Ultimates who are autistic? Or have autism? Which one do you prefer, Tristen?

Tristen: I personally prefer autistic, but it's different for everyone. And it's quite likely. Not to base things on stereotypes, but Special Interests could be the reason some of us are Ultimates. I know it was kinda that way for me. 

Penelope: Well, enough of this; we've got work to do. I'll find Autumn tomorrow.

[they drag ADDISON back into PENELOPE's room]

 


	25. Chapter 2: Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself, I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste: Daily Life, Part 4 to DEADLY LIFE:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsies. Someone's gettin' killed.
> 
> Write down your hypothesis of who's the victim before reading. And once you're done reading, before I post the investigation info, take a crack at who you think killed them.
> 
> (CW: Death, mentions of mass suicide)

**Day 8:**

**Location: Backstage of the Big Top.**

**# of occupants: 0**

[After taking a bow, MONOPIERO, MONOAKUMA, MONOHEBI, AUTUMN, ABIGAIL, TRISTEN, CHARLOTTE, PENELOPE, and DOOPER enter backstage. PENELOPE snaps her fingers and TRISTEN wakes up, confused, hearing the applause of the few people there]

Tristen: What the---? Did we do okay?

Piero: [ecstatically] Okay? OKAY? WE DID FANTASTIC, FAWCETT. Sure, it may not be many, but better than nothin' in the boondocks! It settled! I'm taking all of ya to Fatman Slims for a round of brewski. And pops said that the curfew's extended to midnight!

Abigail: We're all 18 or under though. The legal drinking age is 21.

Tristen: That may be true in the present. [turns to PENELOPE] I know you're legally able to have alcohol. We're in 1978. 

Charlotte: What do you mean?

[TRISTEN prepares to speak when she sees AUTUMN smirking. She shys away for a few seconds, but PENELOPE puts a hand on her shoulder, glaring at AUTUMN. TRISTEN takes a deep breath]

Tristen: Before the early 1980s, the legal drinking age was 18. I had to look it up for a historical-adventure-fiction novel I wrote about a teenaged detective. In one section of the novel, she has to play a game in which two of the shots of beer are poisoned and one of them is safe. By using her gut instinct and her knowledge on poisons, she's able to outwit her captors and takes the safe shot before---

Autumn: [groans] Oh my God. Can you be any more pretentious?

[PENELOPE growls and begins to advance on her, but TRISTEN holds her back and steps up]

Tristen: [firmly, but kindly] You know, I understand that it's rude to monopolize a conversation, but in terms of ethical and moral value, especially when compared to being cruel to someone, it's the lesser of the two social evils. If you don't want to hear what I have to say, then fine. You can leave, that's your choice. But I know that my friends want to know about this. Don't make it an unpleasant experience for them. 

[AUTUMN is taken aback.]

Autumn: [tries to remain cool, but TRISTEN can see a crack in her cold exterior] Whatever. You all can stick with the human encyclopedia and I'll go hang with those whose existences actually matter. 

[she turns to leave]

Penelope: [smirking] Before you go, I wish to speak with you about something.

Autumn: [flipping her hair and scoffing] I'd rather not.

Penelope: [firmly] It's not a matter of suggestion. Well, at least not on your end. [snaps her fingers] Sleep, Autumn Michelson.

[AUTUMN falls to the ground, asleep, stiff as a board. The others react.]

Dooper and Akuma: [taken aback] Holy fuckin' shit!

Charlotte: [similar to when SAFIYA says in in Season 3, Episode 6 when they board up the door] Oh my God!

Abigail: That was so quick!

Hebi: [intrigued] Hmmm. Quite a fassssssssst induction method, indeed. You musssssssst teach me sssssssometime.

Piero: Holy macaroons! And I thought your bit with Mr. Piggy was duck soup!

Penelope: Oh right, I forgot. Most of you had never seen me perform my talent until just now. Well, I suppose Autumn will be serving us tonight. 

Tristen: She really doesn't have to do this.

Penelope: After what she did to you, this is THE LEAST she'll have to do. 

[TYLER enters the backstage along with ROXANNA, ADDISON, ERICA, CHRISTINE, REMUS, and CHARLIE]

Roxanna: That was amazing, you guys!

Erica: [sees AUTUMN on the ground] Uh, what's up with her?

Penelope: [quickly] She's resting.

[a few of them eye each other suspiciously as PIERO takes them out the big top with DOOPER dragging AUTUMN behind him. They approach Fatman Slims from its side and some of them see a grocery cart with a black tarp in it.]

Roxanna: What's that doing here?

Monopiero: [shrugs] Guess someone wants to transport some brewski or maybe something heavy.

Abigail: Heavy?

Monopiero: Yeah! That grocery cart was engineered by one of our monokubs in the Victorian era, using a type of metal called "Strongman's Steel." Makes just about anything a little easier to carry.

Penelope: And the tarp?

Monopiero: The brewski bottles here are pretty breakable. Maybe it's so they won't let anything leak out. Anyway, enough chit-chat, let's get it on!

* * *

**Time: 11:39 pm**

**Location: Near the amusement park.**

**# of occupants: 6**

Erica: Oh man, this is gonna be awesome! 

Penelope: How is this ferris wheel ride going to be different from our last ride, may I ask?

Erica: Akuma said he, Nanashi, and Charlie've been working on it so that it'll go even higher!

Tristen: [scared] But it's not like an elevator, right?

Roxanna: Not even a little! C'mon, it'll be fun!

 

Abigail: Wait; do we have enough time? The ferris wheel closes at midnight.

[PENELOPE pulls out her pocket watch.]

Penelope: It's a third to.

Erica: [annoyed] Just say twenty to like a normal person.

[TYLER walks by with a box in his left hand and two cylindrical things in his right hand]

Abigail: Hey Tyler! You wanna join us on the ferris wheel?

[TYLER looks at how high it is]

Erica: [excitedly] Akuma and a coupla others fixed it up so that it goes even higher!

[He gulps, and shakes his head]

Tyler: [anxiously] Sorry, I'd love to spend time with you, but one, I'm not a fan of heights---

Erica: [scoffing] What? Why are you scared of heights?

Tyler: [nervously and a bit slowly] Let's just say that a ride operator who let four-year old me on the ferris wheel by himself did a few years time for child endangerment. 

Tristen: How long were you healing for?

Tyler: Physically, a few months. Emotionally........still have yet to do that.

Erica: Aw, c'mon. Don't be such a baby! You'll be fine.

Tyler: I'm gonna pass. And anyway, I gotta meet up with someone soon. You six have fun, though. 

[He rushes off. TRISTEN looks at his right hand and she sees a bit of a blueish shade of green on his right side along with a strange shade of brown]

Charlotte: [firmly, but kindly] You should've been a little more sensitive. Heights really seem to scare him. 

Erica: [shrugging as she and ROXANNA board the two-person bench] A little exposure therapy never hurt.

Charlotte: I'm just saying that you shouldn't push someone to do something like that unless they're okay with it. It could've scarred him if you forced him on.

[ERICA and ROXANNA are lifted up as the next seat stops. CHARLOTTE and ABIGAIL get on the next one.]

Penelope: [turns to TRISTEN] I wonder who he was meeting up with.

Tristen: [nervously as ABIGAIL and CHARLOTTE are pulled back and up.] I dunno, but I have a bad feeling about this.

[the two of them board their bench and are strapped in. They're pulled up and they go around several times. After several minutes, they stop the ferris wheel at the top.]

Penelope: Oh my! What a gorgeous view. A bit nerve-wracking, save for the stars.

Tristen: You're scared of the dark?

Penelope: [nods sheepishly] A little bit. But if you tell anyone else, I'll deny it. I don't really like to indulge in my personal life

Tristen: [thinks for a few moments] I take it I'm the first person that you've gotten close with in a while?

[PENELOPE nods.]

Penelope: I generally prefer to do my work solo. Most people have rather horrid preconceptions about working with a girl from a well-off family anyway.

Tristen: Then who was in your motive video?

Penelope: Just some male concubine.

Tristen: [looking at her in disbelief] I know that's not the truth. [gives a moment of thought] I'm guessing you were school sweethearts.

[PENELOPE is shocked]

Penelope: [stammers] I, uh, how---?

Tristen: [shrugs] Lucky guess, I suppose. School romances are a common anime and novel trope. 

Penelope: [sadly] His name's Horace. He and I went out when we were studying at our hypnotism academy. We had to break it off after we went our separate ways. From what I've heard, he's been hiding in a forest home. Probably still pretending to be the Mad Hatter, the poor dear.

Tristen: The Mad Hatter?

Penelope: [nods] He loved  _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ ; he often loved to have tea parties and dress up as the Mad Hatter.One of the best gifts he said I ever got him were me memorizing the lesser-known poem of the books.

Tristen:  _They Told Me You Had Been To Her Meaning._

Penelope: [giggles] I'm not surprised you'd know that as the Ultimate Novelist.

Tristen: I love the books as well. I've incorporated elements of the story into......my.......nov.....

[TRISTEN begins to trail off as she focuses on something else. PENELOPE shakes her gently]

Penelope: [giggling] Tristen? What's wrong? Don't leave me on such a cliffhanger, darling---.

Tristen: Shh! Look!

[She points up ahead to see a figure carrying something out of a building]

Penelope: Oh my Lord. What do you think it is?

Tristen: [nervously] I mean, I don't want to jump the proverbial gun here, but I have a bad feeling about whatever that is. 

Penelope: Who do you think---?

[the figure heaves the thing over their shoulder and begins to push it]

Tristen: I mean, plenty of people passed us by tonight between before we got on the ferris wheel and....what time is it?

Penelope: [pulls out her pocket watch and flips it open] 11:54 pm.

Tristen: 11:54 pm. Dooper, Christine, Tyler, Autumn, Addison, Nathan, Remus---

[her thoughts are brought to a halt as the ferris wheel is slowly let down, each pair getting off at a time]

Tristen: Should we tell the others?

Penelope: No, we don't know for sure. 

Tristen: Should we try to catch them in the act?

Penelope: [shakes her head] I have a feeling that we may already be too late. Besides if this is what we think it is, it may spell doom for us. Let's keep this under the radar for now. 

Tristen: [restlessly, as the next bench is lowered] But it's already bugging me. If I don't know for sure, then I don't know if I'll be able to sleep.

Penelope: Tristen, darling, I love adventure and mystery as much as you, but as your girlfriend, I'm in strong opposition to the idea. It could be extremely dangerous.

Tristen: [looks at PENELOPE through her glasses with puppy-dog eyes. PENELOPE sighs]

Penelope: Not tonight. But tomorrow, we'll get up at around 8 am and investigate. If this is what we think it is, we may be able to find some clues before we find.......the other thing.

Tristen: [groaning, as their bench is lowered] C'mon. I wanna just take a look. 

[AKUMA helps get their restraints undone. Immediately, TRISTEN begins to run off but before she can get very far]

Penelope: [snaps her fingers loudly and calls out] Sleep, Tristen Tyler.

_Penelope: Go to your room and get ready for bed. Then once you're ready, walk to my room and sleep beside me. You will not wake up until 8 am._

* * *

**Time: 8 am**

**Location: Penelope Dowry's room**

**# of occupants: 2**

**[** TRISTEN's eyes snap open. She reaches out to her right and grabs her glasses, putting them on. She feels a small ache in her head]

Tristen: [groaning quietly, rubbing her head] Really? She just  **had** to use quick induction. 

[She looks to her left to find PENELOPE still asleep.]

Tristen:  _She looks so peacefully, even more than me. Should I wake her up? [a few beats and she shrugs, pulling out the covers] I mean, she said around 8 am. It's 8 am._

[Tiptoeing, she walks quietly to the door. Slowly she turns the knob and gasps quietly when she hearing PENELOPE stirring. But the stirring stops after a few moments and TRISTEN breathes a sigh of relief]

Tristen: [quietly shutting the door as she walks into the hall] Nearly gave me a heartattack.

 

* * *

**Location: Lounge**

**# of occupants: 1**

[TRISTEN enters to find ABIGAIL wringing their hands nervously as they sit on the lounge couch, tear tracks are below their eyes]

Tristen: [gently] Abi?

[ABIGAIL stands up and whirls around] 

Abigail: [quietly eeps] Tristen! You scared the poop out of me.

Tristen: Hopefully not literally. [ABIGAIL shakes their head] But anyway, how long have you been out here?

Abigail: Since about 7 am. I had a nightmare and went to sleep in Charlotte's room. But then I woke up at about 7 and couldn't get back to sleep. So I just decided to sit out here. [they motion for TRISTEN to come sit on the couch with them. The two of them sit] I have a bad feeling about last night. I don't know why, but I feel like........someone......am I going nuts?

[TRISTEN thinks about whether to tell them. She shakes her head]

Tristen: No, I think that's reasonable, all things considered.

Abigail: What do you mean?

[TRISTEN gulps, but realizes she's not gonna be able to hide it for long. She leans in close.]

Tristen: Last night when Penelope and I were on top of the ferris wheel, I saw a figure coming out of a back door. They were dragging something heavy with them. Then they heaved it over their shoulders and started pushing them. 

Abigail: You don't think--?

Tristen: Now that we've actually seen it happen once, I'm afraid it's not a far-off possibility. I tried to investigate last night, but Penelope used quick induction.

Abigail: I'm guessing it was super effective?

Tristen: I fainted. 

[the two giggle quietly when ABIGAIL stands up]

Abigail: That settles it then. C'mon.

Tristen: Where are you going?

Abigail: Not me. WE are gonna go investigate.

Tristen: A-are you sure about this?

Abigail: [excitedly] Think about it. We're the two people least likely to be taken seriously cuz of how young and innocent we look. If we gather up a few clues before everyone else, it'll give us a head start and it'll shock people. The two most cute and innocent-looking out of the bunch taking on the role of the detective before the others? They'll probably start taking us a little more seriously when we say things like we'd be able to fight.

[All of a sudden, TRISTEN spies something behind the bar. Motioning, she beckons for ABIGAIL to follow]

Abigail: I've seen this before. [they slide a panel over to the right to reveal sea-green bottles, haphazardly arranged, some on their sides]. I did a little exploring around the lounge before you came and I found this. It looks like someone really wanted to make sue they had some alcohol on hand. 

Tristen: Yeah, but why's it so disorganized? Surely someone would want their beers upright. 

Abigail: Maybe it's to cover something up.

[the two of them dig through the bottles and in the back they see something; a medium-sized, relatively-thick book covered in duct tape. TRISTEN reaches out and takes it. Opening to the cover pages she finds the title]

Tristen: [reading]  _A Guide to **The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History** ****, also known as **The Worst, Most Despair inducing Incident in the History of Mankind.**_

 ****Abigail: Despair? Roxanna told me that Autumn said it was some sort of fashion trend they have, whatever that means.

Tristen: [skims through the book until she notices a section torn out, the sight making her wince in pain] There are pages missing, and I have a feeling that whoever left this book here meant to take them out. Question is; would the pages still be here somewhere?

[she looks at the page numbers sandwiching the missing pages and goes back to the Table of Contents]

Tristen:  _What You Never Wanted To Know about the Mass Suicide of Hope's Peak High School's Reserve Course._

Abigail: [shivering] Mass suicide? Those poor people. 

Tristen: [sadly] No kidding. Question is, why did they commit suicide on such a massive scale? 

Abigail: If we had the chapter here, we'd probably know the answer to that.

[TRISTEN reaches back in and places the book back before standing up. Something catches her eye.]

Tristen: Hey, look!

[ABIGAIL stands on their tiptoes. TRISTEN leads them around the bar and they see it]

Abigail: Smoke?

Tristen: Maybe someone's trying to send a distress signal. Or it could be a trap from someone trying to kill us.

Abigail: If the thing last night is what we think it is, then I doubt we have to worry about our own necks. C'mon.

[they exit the lounge]

* * *

**Location: On the bridge to the town of Everlock.**

**# of occupants: 2**

Tristen: The smoke's stronger from here. I think we're closing in on the source. 

Abigail: [gulping] Do we really wanna know, though?

Tristen: [sighs] Well, we've come this far. Might as well find out. Besides in doing detective work, you're gonna have to find out some things you wish you didn't know.

[the two of them walk up a hill. All of a sudden, ABIGAIL gasps and points at something on the ground]

Abigail: [fearfully] Is that.....blood?

Tristen: Blood?

Abigail: [nods and scans up the hill.] There are a few of them too.

Tristen: [scared] Don't be ridiculous. It's....pink. Blood isn't pink. [a beat. She takes a sniff and gasps] H-hell is empty, and all the devils are here!

Abigail: You're doing your Shakespeare thing. Are you scared? 

Tristen: Death is a fearful thing.

Abigail: [squeaks as their eyes widen] D-death? [pales as TRISTEN pulls them up the hill. They arrive at a bonfire, but stop short, gasping at what they see]

* * *

_Pieces of paper, some burnt, are scattered around the bonfire, which is just beginning to dissipate. A large, rotund teenager is on his back just by the pit, the top of his head touching the bricks. His face is turned toward the sky, charred and blackened. Dried blood encrusts the back of his neck. In spite of the charred face, the relatively-rotund figure gives away his identity. the Ultimate Eater, Dooper Williams, has joined the choir invisible._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Our lovable Ultimate Eater was done in. 
> 
> Before I post the investigation log, who do you think did it?


	26. Chapter 2: Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself, I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste: DEADLY LIFE, Part 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-investigation chapter, which may contain some more helpful evidence.

**Day 9:**

**Time: 8:15 am**

**Location: Outskirts of Everlock.**

**# of occupants: 2 alive, 1 dead**

Tristen: [solemnly] Alas, poor Dooper, I didn't know him well, but he seemed like a valiant man.

Abigail: [trembling] Is that from Shakespeare?

Tristen: Partially. It parodies a line from  _The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark,_ though most know it as  _Hamlet_ or if we want to get into a more anthropomorphic sense  _The Lion King._

[TRISTEN heads over to his body]

Abigail: I really don't think we should be investigating him. The others will probably wonder where we are. 

[TRISTEN spies a partially-burnt, ripped page and picks it up, reading it aloud]

Tristen: " _The Reserve Course eventually overwhelmed the defenders of Hope's Peak and began destroying the academy, only stopping when Junko sent a_ _second brainwashing video_ _that drove them to commit mass suicide. This mass suicide video was produced by a three-person team; Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator,———"_ Oh geez.

Abigail: What?

Tristen: We only know one of the three-person team, but at least we know why they committed mass suicide. [stares at the name] I think I know about him. He was very good at creating animation that utilized sensory tricks such as subtle changes in coloration and use of sound and eye movement. I guess it's a bit like brainwashing. Damn, Penelope would have a field day if she knew about him.

Abigail: So does that mean one of us was also involved with creating the video that pushed the Reserve Course to suicide?

Tristen: Either one or two, considering two of the names are ripped from the page. 

Penelope: [angrily, in the distance] Tristen!

Tristen: Shit. We'd better get going. 

Abigail: Wait, do you think Penelope might've been involved in it.

[TRISTEN pauses and considers this, before shaking her head]

Tristen: No, I doubt it. I think her techniques aren't applicable to technology. Now I think we'd better go--oh shit.

[PENELOPE rushes up the hill]

Penelope: Tristen Marie-Rose Tyler! What in the name of sanity are you doing all the way----?

Tristen: Dooper's dead.

[PENELOPE freezes; her face goes pale]

Penelope: [in stunned disbelief] Beg your pardon?

[TRISTEN steps aside to reveal the corpse. PENELOPE gulps.]

Tristen: We think it may have something to do with the Reserve Course Suicide. [picks up page] Here. 

[PENELOPE reads through it]

Penelope: Ryota Mitarai; I haven't heard that name in years. He was in a community course at the academy, focusing more on technological stimuli to manipulate people.

Tristen: How's that any different than your hypnosis?

Penelope: If you're trying to ask if I was involved with the suicide video, no, I wasn't. If I had, I would've been useless. I specialize in hypnosis when the person is in close contact. I practically failed my subliminal messaging and technological stimuli course; I'm not really someone who works well with complex programming or animation as Ryota was. But with all that said, I think you may be onto something. After all, that was the motive that that plebeian had, was it not?

Tristen: Well, if the one who applies to that secret killed him, they won't be punished anyway. 

Abigail: How do you know?

Tristen: That's what Monokuma said, remember?  _"_ _If you wanna be sure you take it to your grave, scope out and off the candyass who's got it and you won't have to pop for it if you're busted!"_ Pop for it means to pay for it, usually meaning for an item, but in this case, it would mean pay for the crime. 

Christine: [in the distance] Penelope? Tristen? Abigail? Where are you? 

Penelope: I think we should head back.

* * *

**Time: 8:20 am**

**Location: Flint's Arcade Lounge.**

**# of occupants: 11**

Erica: Where the hell are they? I'm starving! And why did we get woken up so early?

[PENELOPE, ABIGAIL, and TRISTEN enter the lounge]

Christine: There you are! 

Tristen: Why are we all here?

Charlie: That bear said he had an announcement for us.

Nathan: Hey, guys? Is it just me.....or do we seem one person short? Shouldn't there be fourteen of us Ultimates? Why's it thirteen?

[TRISTEN lets out a sigh]

Tristen: It's Dooper........He's been murdered. 

[MONOPIERO lets out a squawk]

Piero: WHAT? Not Mr. Piggy! Tell me you're pullin' our legs, Fawcett!

[MONOKUMA pops up from behind the bar]

Monokuma: Sorry, but Tristie's telling the truth. Our Eater's been sent to the sweet hereafter.

Tristen: He's right. Penelope, Abigail, and I saw the body this morning.  

Piero: [tearing up] NO!! I actually liked that guy!

Autumn: Forgive me if I'm being rather insensitive, but assuming the culprit killed Dooper because he had their secret---

Monokuma: Pu-hu-hu-hu-hu! I wouldn't be so quick to judge, sweetheart. I know for a fact that some of you share similar secrets. Anyway, now that three of you have seen the corpse, time's a tickin'. Put on your detective caps and let's see a paper trail!

[MONOKUMA disappears]

Tristen: Okay, I think what we should do is figure out some prime spots to do investigations. 

Nathan: It's pointless. We already know who did it. 

Abigail: I don't think we should jump to conclusions so quick---

Nathan: It was obviously Erica who did him in!

Erica: Excuse me? I'm not stupid enough to murder someone twice.

Nathan: Do you have an alibi?

Erica: We haven't even established a timeframe!

Tristen: Enough! Now I think some prime spots are around and inside the buildings, possibly in here, the victim's room, the bonfire---

Autumn: [scoffs] Who made an idiot savant like you in charge? I propose that we make someone who's actually got brain cells the leader---.

Tristen: [clipped and harsh] If we want to save our asses, you'd do well to listen to me, Michelson, as I was one of the people who actually saw the body. So unless you're going to contribute to this investigation, then I propose you shut the hell up. 

[ripples of surprise and "oh damn" make their way around]

Tristen: [clearing her throat] My apologies. Anyway, I think someone should also do an investigation of the victim's body, inside and out. [turning to REMUS] I know you're no surgeon, but as your talent is closest to the act of performing surgery, perhaps an autopsy may be called for? After investigating the outside of the body, of course.

Remus: I'd be willing to give it a try. I've done dissections before. But why?

Tristen: I think if you look at the body, you'll see why. In fact, I think I'd like to go with you.

Addison: [timidly] Is it okay if I come with you as well?

[TRISTEN looks at ADDISON, who's been trying to make things right for the past couple of days, but she still feels slightly uncomfortable around her]

Tristen: [kindly] I don't think this time would be good. How about you and Erica go scale the bonfire and then perhaps during the next case, we can take a look at the body together?

Autumn: Actually, Addison and I are gonna take the body.

Addison: [bitterly] You don't speak for me, Autumn. [turns back to TRISTEN, nodding] Sure thing. 

[AUTUMN looks furious, tears collecting in her eyes, but she tries to keep them hidden]

Abigail: Charlotte, I have a feeling that we should go cover the buildings. In fact, I think we should have multiple teams taking on that task.

Roxanna: I'd like to take his room. 

Tyler: I'd like to join you, if you're cool with it.

Roxanna: Fine by me.

Charlie: I'll work with Autumn, just to be sure she stays on task.

Autumn: [flipping her hair] Why would I want to work with you?

Charlie: [regretting everything] Actually, I'll work with Christine.

Nathan: [ruefully] Sorry, big guy. But Christine and I are scaling the buildings.

Charlie: If you're cool with it, I'll partner with you two. 

Christine: [shrugs] Fine by me.

Charlotte: Abigail and I call dibs on Fatman Slims.

Penelope: I'll take the lounge myself. 

[Everyone departs and begins investigating, except for TRISTEN and AUTUMN. Sighing, TRISTEN goes over to speak with her]

Tristen: [gently] Hey.

Autumn: [agitated] What do you want, freakazoid?

Tristen: [calmly and kindly] I'm sorry about snapping at you back there. I understand that some things about me can come off as annoying to some, and it's okay to vent your frustration to someone, but there's a difference between venting your frustrations and tearing down someone who's done nothing to try to hurt you. It also doesn't do anyone good for you to be hateful about it, but it especially does an injustice to yourself.

Autumn: What the hell do you mean?

Tristen: You've been building up a wall. You want to protect yourself. I can see it, and I get it, especially if you've been hurt a lot over the course of your life, but that material's going to weaken and crumble because you're using material made of hatred. The more you are cruel to others to try to build your wall, the more it's going to weaken and crumble. But even if it does, it's not always a terrible thing to be vulnerable at times. It's just a matter of being vulnerable around the right people. However the more you act like this, the less likely you're gonna actually find the right people. Now I dunno if you'll even remember any of this, but if there's anything I want you to take from this, it's that tearing someone down doesn't build you up. It's only gonna isolate you. Or something. I dunno. But I know you're likely a good person and I know you can be a good person. It's just a matter of you deciding to show the best of you. Anyway, I gotta go. Remus is probably waiting for me to look at the body. If you want someone nice to work with, maybe try Charlotte and Abigail. 

[As she leaves, AUTUMN looks on in thought. She goes up to her room and locks her door. Flinging herself on the bed, she weeps in guilt.]

 


	27. Chapter 2: Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself, I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste: DEADLY LIFE, PART 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (CW: Mentions of incisions and specific blood vessels/veins)
> 
> Also, I'm kind of involved in a Danganronpa RP on Discord, and they're looking for more people. So if you wanna join, here's the link:
> 
> https://discord.gg/nsKEPxS

 

 

> A body has been discovered!
> 
>  
> 
> The victim was one Dooper Williams, Ultimate Eater.
> 
> He was found on the left side of the fire pit with his head against the circular structure.
> 
> * * *

**State of the Victim:**

**Remus and Tristen:**

**Front Exterior:** Victim's face looks to be charred to in front of the ears. Based on the smoke dissipations, the victim had to have been killed at some point late last night, likely close to midnight.

 **Back Exterior:** Neck is covered in dried blood. Inserted rather deep into his neck are objects colored a strange shade of green and slightly translucent. On top of the skull are small cuts and a tiny amount of bruising as well as a hint of the scent of whiskey. Based on the dried blood, the murder likely took place 10-20 minutes before midnight. The depth at which these objects are in the victim makes it difficult to pull them out without creating several incisions.

 **Back Neck Interior:** Items are lodged far inside the neck; they've severed several major blood veins, including the external jugular and the deep cervical. Upon removal, cleaning, and further examination of the objects, and after stitching the victim, they are found to be pieces of glass.

* * *

**Investigation Time:**

**The Lounge:**

**Penelope:** Secret compartment located behind the bar holding a stash of sea-green bottles, haphazardly mixed around and a few on their side. After being organized, Penelope finds two gaps. Behind them is a book covered in duct tape. Specific pages torn out. Table of Contents indicates that the missing pages link to the Reserve Course Suicide. Roll of duct tape also found on bottom shelf of the secret compartment.

** The Victim's Room: **

** Roxanna and Tyler:  **

Note on nightstand that reads:

_I know you’re not much of an intellect, but I thought you might like a little reading material. It might be able to clue you into whose secret you bear. Get it?_

_Pu-hu-hu-hu-hu!_

** The Bonfire: **

** Addison and Erica:  **

Box of matches. Crumpled-up pages. One is partially burnt and ripped, reading:

_The Reserve Course eventually overwhelmed the defenders of Hope's Peak and began destroying the academy, only stopping when Junko sent a_[ _second brainwashing video_ ](https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Suicide_Video) _that drove them to commit mass suicide. This mass suicide video was produced by a three-person team; Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator,———_

The next two names are ripped out.

_The incident prompted widespread social unrest outside the academy's walls, with people everywhere protesting against the wealthy and talented. It was originally spread through the_[ _Internet_ ](https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/The_Tragedy#) _,_

Other items are two damp cloths, a bucket still filled with water, lukewarm though Addison believes it was likely colder, and one page with the word DESI written in black marker.

** Fatman Slims' **

** Interior: **

** Charlotte and Abigail:  ** In trash can is two broken bottles and a pair of black cloth gloves. At one table, pieces of glasses are scattered about the table and floor as if smashed against something, colored a strange shade of blue or green, Charlotte figures it would likely be sea-green. There's also a slight trail of blood leading from the table to the back door.

** Exterior: **

** Christine, Nathan, and Charlie:  ** Grocery cart with tarp is found to be haphazardly placed by the back exit. On the back-right corner is a hole in the tarp and dried blood on aforementioned tarp and on the respective wheel. Blood is also found on the grass between the back exit of the establishment and the bonfire pit. 

**Other:**  


On victim is a note. Signature is smudged out, but it reads

_Look, I know you may not trust me, but I want to settle this secret thing one-on-one. Meet me at Fatman Slims tonight at about a quarter to midnight. I’ll explain everything._

* * *

Monokuma: Okay, I'm gettin' bored outta my gourd. You know where to go. Back of the kitchen, into the elevator, and get ready for the trial!

[TRISTEN, PENELOPE, ROXANNA, CHARLOTTE, ABIGAIL, and ERICA share what they have quietly as they walk to the elevator.]

Autumn: [to CHARLIE] Hey, tough guy. Who's gonna hold your hand now that Roman's fallen? 

Tyler: [hisses] Leave him alone!

Autumn: [scoffs] Someone's awfully nippy today. Woke up on the wrong side of the computer, geek?

Tyler: Fuck off, Michelson!

Tristen: [grasps PENELOPE's hand] Did you really have to do a quick induction last night?

Penelope: Well, you could've gotten yourself killed otherwise. 

[elevator opens and everyone steps through]

Autumn: Just think. This might be the last time any of us step through this elevator.

Tyler: I SAID FUCK OFF, BITCH!

Nathan: Don't say things like that. Things are bad enough as they are.

[elevator doors close as TYLER grabs CHARLIE's hand. Elevator begins to descend. Others are looking despondent.]

Abigail: [hesitantly, but gradually more certain] C---come on. Why the long faces? No need to look so glum! I'm sure that if we work together, we can figure out how this happened and get outta here a-okay!

Roxanna: [smiling and gripping her fists up by her chest] I'm with Captain Peptalk. Better to stay positive than to spin the wheels of despair! We're all really smart, right? So let's get in there, take justice by the horns, and reign it in! [she pumps a fist]

Erica: [under her breath] Oh my God. She's so cute when she's motivational.

Roxanna: [naively curious] What was that?

Erica: [quickly, blushing] NOTHING!

Abigail: [under their breath] I ship it.

[the doors open, revealing an electro-looking trial room. This is the Moment of Truth room, 1978 edition.]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the kicker; I'm not gonna tell you if you earned the safety nets from last time until I post the trial. This time you gotta figure out who the culprit is and how it went down. If you only get the culprit, there'll be a moment of confusion in the trial AT THE VERY LEAST (meaning it could still result in a game over). So no slacking when it comes to the case. Start a debate in the comments below. Don't worry. I'll give you time to figure it out, but the sooner, the better. Remember; don't just reference this chapter. Look at prior knowledge and prior chapters.


	28. IT'S TRIAL TIME, BABY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these 13 SOBs has done in Dooper Williams, and I asked you all who you think done did it! You've had your chance to guess. And now their fates are sealed. Will they unmask another blackened or will the jury be facing the axe? Will they able to trust themselves or will they turn on one another? Will they find the hope they need or will they be filled with more despair? And will Tristen and Abigail be able to prove themselves to the rest of the group?
> 
> You'll only find out by reading this chapter of "Escape the Ronpa: Season 1!"
> 
> (CW: Ableism, assisted suicide mention, use of the r-word, infantilization, ABA Therapy mention, electroshock mention, mass suicide mention, read at your own discretion)

NATHAN: Holy crap. Swanky for a courtroom. 

ROXANNA: Yeah, what happened to the last one?

MONOKUMA: [appearing on the throne along with the four other Monokubs below him] That’s old news. Techno-decor is IN now. 

MONOPIERO: [bitterly] Who did it? Which of you killed Mista Piggy?

MONOKUMA: Calm down, pumpkin! That’s what they’re there to find out. Okay everyone! To your podiums!

[they all walk to their podiums]

MONOKUMA: Now, you all know how this goes. But for the sake of newcomers, I’ll give a quick rundown.

CHARLOTTE: Who’s he talking to?

TRISTEN: I think he’s trying to break the fourth wall.

MONOKUMA: Use the evidence you’ve found during your investigation and argue over whodunnit. After the discussion is finished, we will proceed to vote. At the new-fangled electro panels on your podiums in front of you, you’ll lock in your answer as to who you believe the killer is. If you get it right, only the blackened will be punished. Get it wrong, however, and the rest of you get punished while the blackened will be free to graduate. 

NATHAN: [impatiently] And there aren’t any escapes this time, right?

MONOKUMA: Huh? What do you mean?

NATHAN: What I mean is…..the culprit gets executed if we find them guilty, right?

MONOKUMA: If the victim didn’t have their secret, then they’ll be summarily punished and the rest of you free to continue. If the victim DID have their secret, then it’ll work like the Bag Toss Clause, only this time with no exemptions. Oh, and I’ve added something new! If there’s a point of major contention that you’d like to debate, on each of your panels are three buttons, A button that says DEBATE, a red button, and a blue button. If you press the DEBATE button, I'll be sent a signal that you pressed it; this will unlock the debate room. As we set up for the debate, I’ll project the question in a hologram and your red and blue buttons will each have an answer on them, such as YES or NO. Before your podiums make it to the debate room, you MUST pick a side. Once the sides are divided, someone from either side can start the debate by pressing the DEBATE button and give their first point. If the one who began the debate is on the opposing side, they’ll press their debate button and yell out the first name of one of their team members who will then give their rebuttal. After going back and forth, the teams must rapidly press their debate buttons to charge them. Once they’re charged, they’ll light up and the team must press their buttons at the same time! We call it the morphenomenal trial grounds!

NATHAN: [excitedly] Wait, the trial grounds are gonna morph? I SO wanna see THAT! [clearing his throat] Though I probably won’t get to because this is a clear-cut case.

MONOKUMA: Well, we’re gonna find that out! Let’s get it on!

TRISTEN: _Now it’s gonna be me and Abigail’s chances to really show the others that we’re not as incapable as they think. I need to encourage them to speak up, though._

* * *

LET THE SECOND CLASS TRIAL COMMENCE!

CHRISTINE: Okay, where do we begin this time?

TRISTEN: Well, I was thinking that we—

NATHAN: [frustrated] I’ve already told you that this is an open-and-shut case! We know who did it!

TRISTEN: [annoyed, but trying to be civil] Okaaaaay. Then who do you think did it?

NATHAN: [accusatory] I don’t think. I KNOW Erica Vian’s the killer!

ERICA: [shocked and angered] Ex-fucking-cuse me, jackass?

NATHAN: You’ve already murdered someone. Who’s to say that you won’t do it again?

ERICA: I’m not stupid enough to murder two people in a row!

NATHAN: [impatient] Who cares? Let’s just vote already.

REMUS: [panicked] Hold it! Let’s not make any rash decisions.

NATHAN: Whaaa? What do you mean "rash"?

REMUS: We haven’t even established the basics of the case. How are we supposed to even come to a conclusion if we don’t even know the bare bones of this murder?

TYLER: Such as?

REMUS: Well, first of all, a timeframe.

NATHAN: Who cares about the basics? I’m just trying to protect you all.

CHRISTINE: [suspicious] You’re getting really antsy about it though, and it’s making you look suspicious.

NATHAN: [flabberghasted] C’mon. I had nothing against the guy! You're really gonna not expect her to murder again? I bet she’s some sort of serial killer. I bet that’s what she does to people that don’t ship Eli. 

ERICA: [stammering fearfully] 

NATHAN: [angered] Just admit it already!

TRISTEN: [forcefully] Enough! [calmer] Remus is right. We have to establish a basic structure of the crime before we can even begin accusing people. Thankfully, due to Remus’s analysis, we can likely tell when the crime was committed. Remus, when was the crime most likely committed?

REMUS: Based on the analysis of the dried blood, I’d say that the murder took place sometime within 10 to 20 minutes before midnight. 

TRISTEN: There. Now we have some of the basic structure. 

NATHAN: [groaning] Okay, fine. Can we vote Erica now?

ERICA: You don’t even know where I was at the time!

NATHAN: Then where’s your alibi?

ERICA: …….. A-Alibi?

NATHAN: You know, what clears you of the crime? Oh wait. You don’t have one!

PENELOPE: _Nathan’s really certain that Erica was the one who killed that plebeian. As much as I don’t like her, I’m sure it couldn’t have been her. And if that can’t be proven, we’re all as good as dead._

* * *

** MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!: **

** Truth Bullets: **

Ferris Wheel Ride

Lack of credible evidence.

Glass bottles.

Curfew.

NATHAN: Ugh, I’m so sick of you lying to us. Just admit it already! In that timeframe, you dragged the poor guy to the outskirts of the town and stuck him in the bonfire.

ERICA: Who’s to say you’re not just trying to cover for your ass?

NATHAN: I was in my room by that time.

ERICA: Oh sure. How do we know YOU’RE not lying?

NATHAN: Because unlike you, I haven’t murdered anyone!

PENELOPE: _Wait. There’s a reason Erica couldn’t have been the one to have killed him._

NATHAN: Ugh, I’m so sick of you lying to us. Just admit it already! **In that timeframe,** you dragged the poor guy to the outskirts of the town and stuck him in the bonfire.

PENELOPE: No, that's incorrect!

** Truth Bullet: Ferris Wheel Ride. **

* * *

PENELOPE: It’s simply impossible and unreasonable to even THINK that it could’ve been Erica.

AUTUMN: [scoffs] You’re actually standing up for her?

PENELOPE: Only to save our necks. Miss Vian does, in fact, have an alibi for that timeframe, one that five of us can attest to. She was on the ferris wheel. Roxanna, Erica, Charlotte, Abigail, Tristen, and I went on the ferris wheel from 11:40 to 11:55. 10 to 20 minutes before midnight means that the crime took place sometime between 11:40 and 11:50, meaning that Erica couldn’t have possibly been able to commit the murder. 

NATHAN: [sheepishly] Charlotte? Abigail? Tristen? Roxanna? Is this true?

ROXANNA: I can vouch for that. Erica and I were on the same bench.

TYLER: She could be a witch.

ERICA: [scoffs] If I was a witch, you would know for certain, trust me. 

NATHAN: [embarrassed] I…..I guess I must’ve jumped the proverbial gun. 

ABIGAIL: [sympathetically] I get it. You wanted to protect us.

[NATHAN blushes and glances at the panel]

TRISTEN: He protecc. He attacc. But most of all, he shrink bacc.

ADDISON: I feel like that’s a dead meme. But good attempt.

TRISTEN: I WAS gonna end it with “But most of all, he mathemacc,” but whatever.

ROXANNA: [sighing] At least you’re trying to make this more engaging. I wish Dooper wasn’t the one who got murdered. He was a cinnamon roll who made that last trial much more entertaining. 

TYLER: [scoffs in disbelief] Cinnamon roll? That dude was a confrontational bastard.

ROXANNA: I never said he looked like a cinnamon roll. He was a “looks like he could kill, but is actually a cinnamon roll” kind of guy. 

TYLER: Still not a cinnamon roll. If anyone here is and/or was a cinnamon roll, it’s Abigail, Tristen, you, Connor, and Charlotte. In that order.

TRISTEN: [blushing] St-stop saying that! I—I’m not a cinnamon roll! I’m trash!

PENELOPE: [sighing] Guess my hypnosis a couple of nights ago didn’t totally set in. We’ll take care of that tonight. Anyway, may we PLEASE focus on the task at hand? You can debate about sugared pastries later.

CHARLIE: So now that we can eliminate Abigail, Penelope, Tristen, Charlotte, Roxanna, and Erica from the suspect list, that narrows it down to seven of us. 

ROXANNA: You’re not discounting yourself?

CHARLIE: It wouldn’t really be fair to just take myself off of the suspect list without any proof. 

ROXANNA: [smiling] That’s rather gentlemanly of you.

CHARLIE: I’m trying to be a bit more approachable and amiable. 

ADDISON: But who here would have access to fire?

PENELOPE: Fire? Who’s to say that this was a pyrocrime?

ERICA: [annoyed] Just say "a crime using fire" like a normal fucking person!

PENELOPE: Perhaps you haven’t noticed, but I’m no normal person. 

ERICA: [rolls her eyes] Anyway, it was very obvious that he was set on fire. I mean, hello? Did you see his face? 

CHARLOTTE: I really don’t think we should take it at face value. I mean, it could’ve just been used to throw us off.  

AUTUMN: [apathetically] I really don’t care what the weapon was at this point. If the culprit has any sense of dignity, they should simply expose themselves right here and now. 

ERICA: [mockingly] The only reason you don’t care is because you spent all that time in your room crying like a little baby. 

AUTUMN: You do not have permission to speak, Miss Vian. I’d like to remind you that you were the culprit last time, so for you to work to solve a murder is ironic at best and hypocritical at worst. 

ERICA: [growl] Shut up, you bitch.

REMUS: Moving on. I agree with Miss Jones. Fire seems to merely be an obfuscation.

NATHAN: What makes you say that?

REMUS: There’s evidence that suggests another weapon was involved with this case, one that was more likely to be the very thing that became Mr. Williams’ undoing. 

ADDISON: [curious] And what would that be?

REMUS: Tristen and I both saw it. Would you like to tell them?

TRISTEN: _The weapon that was likely to be what killed him. He must be referring to…._

A. The pages at the bonfire

B. The cart.

C. The glass.

**ANSWER: C.**

TRISTEN: _This must be it!_

TRISTEN: You’re talking about the glass, right? 

AUTUMN: Glass?

TRISTEN: When Remus and I examined the body, there were shards of glass in the back of his neck. 

ERICA: That was just to fool us, it had to have been. The fire is the obvious weapon, people! 

PENELOPE: You weren’t the one who saw the body.

ERICA: Neither were you.

ABIGAIL: Actually, she DID see the body.

ERICA: [confused] Huh?

ABIGAIL: After Tristen and I went out to the bonfire and found Dooper’s body, she joined us shortly afterwards. 

ERICA: You probably only caught a glimpse of it. It was the fire that did him in! It HAS to be.

ROXANNA: I mean, from what I heard, his face was burnt pretty badly.

TRISTEN: Hang on. I know how we can settle this.

NATHAN: How?

TRISTEN: With a simple debate. [She presses her DEBATE button] 

MONOKUMA: [receives an alert} Tristen has initiated the LIGHTNING ROUND DEBATE! 

MONOKUMA AND THE MONOKUBS: Friends and Enemies, the Everlock Branch of Hope’s Peak Academy is proud to present its own morphenomenal trial grounds!

NATHAN: [excitedly] ALRIGHT! I’ve been waiting for this!

* * *

** LIGHTNING ROUND DEBATE TIME! **

[MONOKUMA pulls out a neon key and turns it into the lock; the trial grounds light up and the podiums begin to spiral upwards. A door behind each podium slides in to secure the back so no one falls out. After spiraling up, the podiums travel through a dark tunnel at light speeds. A quick scream of fright is heard but before anyone can speak a question pops up on everyone’s panels; WAS FIRE THE CAUSE OF DEATH?. The red button lights up with the word YES and the blue button with the word NO. On the panel below the question are pixelated faces of the remaining Ultimates above a box that notifies when each person has locked in their answer by striking the box with a lightning bolt]

**TRISTEN HAS LOCKED IN HER ANSWER**

**ERICA HAS LOCKED IN HER ANSWER**

**REMUS HAS LOCKED IN HIS ANSWER**

**ABIGAIL HAS LOCKED IN THEIR ANSWER**

**ROXANNA HAS LOCKED IN THEIR ANSWER**

**NATHAN HAS LOCKED IN HIS ANSWER**

**CHARLIE HAS LOCKED IN HIS ANSWER**

**CHARLOTTE HAS LOCKED IN HER ANSWER**

**ADDISON HAS LOCKED IN HER ANSWER**

**TYLER HAS LOCKED IN HIS ANSWER**

**CHRISTINE HAS LOCKED IN HER ANSWER**

**PENELOPE HAS LOCKED IN HER ANSWER**

**AUTUMN HAS APATHETICALLY LOCKED IN HER ANSWER.**

**ALL PARTICIPANTS HAVE LOCKED IN THEIR ANSWERS. ORGANIZING PODIUMS ACCORDINGLY……**

[The podiums move around into two straight lines before the panel lights up with a warning; WATCH YOUR EYES. The podiums move up into a brightly-lit room where a couple of yells and groans can be heard from people adjusting to the light].  
****

* * *

**QUESTION:** Was fire the cause of death?  
****

YES                 vs.                NO

Addison                             Tristen

Autumn                              Penelope

Charlie                               Abigail

Tyler                                   Nathan

Roxanna                            Remus

Erica                                  Charlotte

Christine

No

Tristen-Silence, Glass.

Penelope-Lack of useable blunt object.

Abigail-Dissipating Smoke

Nathan-Substantial Evidence

Remus-Surface Burns

Charlotte-Stopping Point

* * *

** LIGHTNING ROUND DEBATE; COMMENCE!: **

Roxanna:  Fire was clearly the cause of death! 

**Nathan!-Substantial Evidence**

Nathan: There’s no substantial evidence to back up that claim!

Erica: There was smoke coming from the fire pit. 

**Abigail!-Dissipating Smoke**

Abigail: But it had nearly dissipated by the time we found the body.

Tyler: The culprit must’ve lit the fire and then pushed him inside! 

**I’ll take this one!-Silence**

Tristen: If that was true, we would’ve been able to hear him scream. But we heard nothing of the sort last night.

Addison: His face was burnt to a crisp! 

**Charlotte!-Stopping Point**

Charlotte: But there was a clear stopping point. If it was fire, it would’ve burned his entire body!

Autumn: That’s because there was that bucket of water! The culprit used it after it had burnt away at him! 

**Remus!-Surface Burns**

Remus: The wounds on his face were mostly surface burns. Even with a slow-burning fire, it wouldn’t surpass the dermis, let alone burn at the subcutaneous fat. 

Charlie: Couldn’t he have been knocked unconscious and THEN burnt? 

**Penelope!-Lack of useable blunt object.**

Penelope: Not possible. There was no sign of a useable blunt object at the bonfire. 

Christine: If it wasn’t fire that killed him, what the hell could it have been? 

**I’ll take this one!-Glass.**

Tristen: If we choose to write this fire off as an obfuscation, even if it’s just for now, then we can focus on the glass we found in his neck.

YES or NO.

TRISTEN, PENELOPE, ABIGAIL, NATHAN, REMUS, CHARLOTTE: [glaring the other team down, pressing their debate buttons rapidly before banging on them at the same time] THIS IS OUR ANSWER!

**LIGHTNING ROUND DEBATE; COMPLETED!**

* * *

[The podiums return to the trial room]

TRISTEN: You see now? There’s substantial evidence pointing away from the fire being the cause of death.

ERICA: [sighing, annoyed] Fine, whatever. So if it’s not fire, what did you mean when you talked about the glass?

REMUS: We found long shards of glass stuck in the back of his neck. 

TRISTEN: DEEP in the back of his neck. 

ADDISON: How deep are we talking?

REMUS: It had severed the external jugular and the deep cervical veins.

ERICA: What the fuck are you talking about?

AUTUMN: If I’m not mistaken, those are vital blood vessels found within the back of the neck. [Beat, small gasp] Ah! I see. If those vessels were severed, as Remus has claimed, then surely it would’ve at least done severe damage, if not killed him completely. But then my question is this; how, pray tell, did we not hear him scream from that? Surely even with those vessels being severed, the person would still be conscious long enough for them to at least give a yell, especially when those shards first puncture the dermis.

ROXANNA: But we heard nothing of the sort from Dooper.

AUTUMN: Exactly. 

ABIGAIL: Hmmm. [gasp] Wait. Charlie, you said something during the lightning round debate. What was it?

CHARLIE: Oh! I believe it was something along the lines of “Couldn’t he have been knocked out and then set ablaze?” Is that what you mean?

ABIGAIL: Yeah! That must be it. The culprit must’ve knocked Dooper unconscious before putting those shards in his neck!

ADDISON: [confused] But Penelope said that there wasn’t any sign of a useable blunt object at the bonfire. So how could he have been knocked unconscious?

ERICA: _Maybe if I figure this one out, I could redeem myself a bit. I’ll have to use some of what the others told me to piece this together._

* * *

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**Truth Bullets:**   
****

**From Abigail: Black gloves.**

**From Charlotte: Two Broken Bottles at Fatman Slims’.**

**From Roxanna: Note from Monokuma to the victim.**

**From Penelope: Missing bottles in the lounge.**

**From Tristen: Small bump on his head.**

**Pages on the Reserve Course Suicide.**

ADDISON: Penelope mentioned in the Lightning Round Debate that there weren’t any useable blunt objects at the bonfire. So how the hell could Dooper have been knocked unconscious?  
****

CHRISTINE: Maybe the culprit hid the object away.

TYLER: But if they did that, that wouldn’t make sense, would it? I mean, if they hid away the blunt object, why didn’t they hide the entire crime?

NATHAN: Maybe it was burnt in the fire?

CHARLIE: We already ruled fire out.

NATHAN: No, not as a weapon, but as a way to hide the evidence. 

REMUS: Blunt objects aren’t exactly that easy to burn away.

AUTUMN: I know I wasn’t much help this time around, but I’ll give this a guess; maybe the crime took place in a different location. Then perhaps the culprit moved the body to the bonfire.

PENELOPE: But that plebeian was exceptionally heavy; you’d have to be the Ultimate Bodybuilder on steroids to move him. 

AUTUMN: [sheepishly] Oh. I guess you’re right.

ERICA: _Hang on. There is a way for a blunt object to be involved and STILL not be present at the bonfire. I need to corroborate the right topic point._

ADDISON: Penelope mentioned in the Lightning Round Debate that there weren’t any useable blunt objects at the bonfire. So how the hell could Dooper have been knocked unconscious?

CHRISTINE: Maybe the culprit hid the object away.

TYLER: But if they did that, that wouldn’t make sense, would it? I mean, if they hid away the blunt object, why didn’t they hide the entire crime?

NATHAN: Maybe it was burnt in the fire?

CHARLIE: We already ruled fire out.

NATHAN: No, not as a weapon, but as a way to hide the evidence. 

REMUS: Blunt objects aren’t exactly that easy to burn away.

AUTUMN: I know I wasn’t much help this time around, but I’ll give this a guess; maybe **the crime took place in a different location**. Then perhaps the culprit moved the body to the bonfire.

ERICA: Yeah! That’s gotta be it!

[ **CONSENT]**

TRUTH BULLET: Two Broken Bottles at Fatman Slims’.

* * *

ERICA: Autumn’s right. The culprit could’ve committed this crime in an entirely different location. Abigail told me they and Charlotte found two broken glass bottles in a bin inside of Fatman Slims’.

CHARLIE: So the crime took place at Fatman Slims’? 

PENELOPE: If that’s so, then tell me this; how on earth could the culprit have transported the body? With that much mass, it would take a bodybuilder on steroids to transport the body to the bonfire. 

ROXANNA: She has a point; Dooper was a pretty heavy guy. 

NATHAN: There’s a simple explanation for that. Christine, you, Charlie, and I all saw it.

CHRISTINE: You mean that cart with the tarp behind the back exit of Fatman Slims’?

NATHAN: Exactly.

PENELOPE: But even with a cart, it would take someone of the mightiest strength to move his body. Unless anyone can give me another explanation, I don’t see how this could’ve been the case.

CHARLOTTE: _Wait. There WAS a way that someone could move his body with ease. It’s because of…._

A. The tarp.

B. The cart itself.

C. The black gloves.

**ANSWER: B.**

CHARLOTTE: _That’s it! I’ve got it!_  
****

CHARLOTTE: Wait. There IS a way that they could’ve used that cart, and that is because of the cart itself.

PENELOPE: Meaning?

CHARLOTTE: Remember what Monopiero told us after the circus performance?

* * *

_[a few of them eye each other suspiciously as PIERO takes them out the big top with DOOPER dragging AUTUMN behind him. They approach Fatman Slims from its side and some of them see a grocery cart with a black tarp in it.]_

_Roxanna: What's that doing here?_

_Monopiero: [shrugs] Guess someone wants to transport some brewski or maybe something heavy._

_Abigail: Heavy?_

_Monopiero: Yeah! That grocery cart was engineered by one of our monokubs in the Victorian era, using a type of metal called "Strongman's Steel." Makes just about anything a little easier to carry._

* * *

CHARLOTTE: She told us the cart’s made out of something called “Strongman’s Steel,” which means someone of relatively average strength could’ve used it to push Dooper with less force than normal.

PENELOPE: How do you know it was coming from Fatman Slims’?

CHRISTINE: Simple. There was a trail of blood between the bonfire and the back exit of Fatman Slims. There’s also blood on the back-right wheel and a hole above it in the tarp.

PENELOPE: But how much easier does it make something to carry?

ABIGAIL: [turning to the monokubs] How about it, Monopiero? 

MONOPIERO: I don’t normally talk about this kinda thing, but if it’ll solve Mista Piggy’s death, then sure. That cart can make 3 hundred pounds seem like, I’d say, maybe 30 pounds. 

TRISTEN: [flabberghasted] 30 pounds?!? You said it makes anything A LITTLE easier to carry.

PIERO: Oh, I meant A LITTLE easier for AKUMA. You know, he’s the strongkub. I shoulda clarified. For someone of average strength, to use the cart to move someone like Mista Piggy, it’d seem like about six crates of brewski!

AKUMA: [excitedly] YEAH! BREWSKI!

PENELOPE: Alright. Let us assume this; Mr. Williams was knocked unconscious at Fatman Slims’, had shards of glass stuck into the back of his neck, was then transported to the bonfire, had his face charred, then was left there for us to discover. Aren’t we forgetting something?

NANASHI: [grunts in response]

AUTUMN: Translation?

NANASHI: [grunts in frustration once, and then grunts five times as if emphasizing a syllable each time]

HEBI: Oh. I ssssssssee. Yessssssss. That ISSSSSSSSS likely very important. 

ADDISON: What? What did he say?

HEBI: Nanashi ssssssssayssssssssss we should disssssscussssss the motivation behind thisssssss heinousssssssssss crime. 

ABIGAIL: Of course! That secret Dooper was forced to reveal. What was it again?

CHARLIE: If I recall correctly, it was something along the lines of “This person used their talent to push the Reserve Course to suicide.” 

ADDISON: So then how do we get from Point A, him revealing the secret, to Point B, him ending up dead? Something had to have brought him out to Fatman Slims’

AUTUMN: [scoffs] It was likely food. He was such a pig.

ERICA: Hey! Show a little fucking respect to the dead!

TRISTEN: Um, I wasn’t sure if this was important to bring up or not, but Remus and I found a note on him. 

CHARLOTTE: [sighs] Let me guess. Was the signature smudged out?

TRISTEN: [despondetly] Indeed.

ABIGAIL: But what did it say?

TRISTEN: It said _“Look, I know you may not trust me, but I want to settle this secret thing one-on-one. Meet me at Fatman Slims’ tonight at about a quarter to midnight. I’ll explain everything.”_

CHARLIE: But that still doesn’t explain everything. He likely wouldn’t go to Fatman Slims’ without a good reason, right?

TYLER: [shrugging] Maybe he did.

ADDISON: Wait. I know now’s probably a strange time to bring it up, but what about the pages at the bonfire?

CHARLIE: Pages?

ERICA: There were pages, likely ripped out of a book, talking about something called The Reserve Course Suicide. In one of them they said that there was a brainwashing video made by a three-person team that pushed the Reserve Course to commit mass suicide. Two of the names were torn out of the page.

AUTUMN: Brainwashing video? I thought that was just a myth.

TYLER: Why would and how could you consider that a myth, especially with Ryota’s genius techniques?

AUTUMN: I’ve really only heard about it through word-of-mouth. But where would the culprit get the pages? 

PENELOPE: Simple. When I was looking through the lounge, I found a book with the pages ripped out of it. The Table of Contents said that it was the chapter on that mass suicide. 

ROXANNA: [gasping in realization] Wait. You know what? I think that might’ve been what the note was talking about!

CHARLOTTE: Note?

ROXANNA: When Tyler and I were searching Dooper’s room, we found a note from Monokuma. It said that he gave Dooper some reading material to help figure out whose secret he had. 

TYLER: So then did the book end up in the lounge? Penelope, you looked through the lounge, right? You found it, didn’t you?

PENELOPE: _Wait. That doesn’t make sense. How did he know the book ended up in the lounge? I feel like he's hiding something. I know it’s against court order, but screw it! This is a killing game trial. I have to lie._

**_PENELOPE USES PERJURY._ **

PENELOPE: _Let’s manipulate the crowd and reveal the truth._

PENELOPE: In the lounge? I didn’t see any books in the lounge.

TYLER: What? You were searching the lounge, weren’t you?

PENELOPE: Yes, but I didn’t see any books.

TYLER: Are you sure? What about in that little area where the alcohol’s kept?

PENELOPE: Can you remind me which area it is please? I’m having some trouble remembering.

TYLER: That little compartment? The secret one Did you check behind the bar on the bottom?

PENELOPE: Oh! Now that you mentioned it, I DID see something like that. Did it have duct tape on the bottom shelf?

TYLER: [relieved] YES!

PENELOPE: And sea-green alcohol bottles scattered around haphazardly?

TYLER: [relieved] YES! Now you understand!

PENELOPE: [smirking] Now I know for sure.

ERICA: Wait. There’s alcohol in the lounge?

CHARLIE: FOCUS! We have a murderer amongst us! 

ABIGAIL: [quietly] Um, not to put a damper on this, but I think we may know who it is.

[everyone except TRISTEN and PENELOPE gasp]

ERICA: Wait. Really?

AUTUMN: [condescendingly] Oh, come now! You wouldn’t be able to solve this. It’s too difficult for you, you cute little muffin!

TRISTEN: [firmly] Actually, they’re very capable of solving this.

AUTUMN: [condescendingly] How would you know what you’re talking about, dearie? You have autism.

[TRISTEN turns pale and begins to tremble.]

CHARLIE: Say what?

AUTUMN: Tristen Tyler has autism spectrum disorder. She clearly doesn’t know what she’s saying.

ERICA: [infuriated] HEY! BACK OFF, YOU ABLEIST FUCK!

AUTUMN: [Stunned, scoffs] What’s your deal?

ERICA: My twin sister is autistic and she more than KNOWS what she’s talking about!

AUTUMN: Not every person with autism is the same. Tristen is different than other people with autism.

PENELOPE: [firmly] She prefers the term autistic person.

AUTUMN: [coos condescendingly/maliciously to TRISTEN who’s nearly red in the face] How cute. Your **caregiver’s** standing up for you. Honestly, how anyone like you got into this school is mind-boggling. They probably gave you your title out of pity. I wonder if your parents posted any videos of you throwing temper tantrums on the internet. Speaking of your parents, those poor people having to deal with a monster like you after they made the mistake of vaccinating you. You probably make their lives a living hell. They must be glad you’re here. ABA and electroshock therapy must’ve failed you somehow. If you were a robot, I could redesign you and fix you to be an actual person. Or if you somehow are an ACTUAL person, I could design some bleach enemas that will cure you in no time. But if that doesn’t work, then perhaps you and I could work out an assisted suicide. I mean, I’d be glad to be executed if it meant I’d assisted you in dying. After all, we both know it would be a mercy kill. This whole group would be better off if you were dead, or even better, if you had never been born, and you know it’s fact.

[TRISTEN is near the brink of tears by this point, ERICA is as red as a tomato, CHARLOTTE and ROXANNA are gripping their fists; ABIGAIL is even becoming infuriated. But before any of them can speak up]

PENELOPE: [yelling, furiously, her hair and eyes turning slightly red] SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH, MICHELSON, AND LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE! OR ELSE I SWEAR TO HEAVEN ALMIGHTY, I WILL PERSONALLY FUCKING STAPLE IT SHUT ONTO YOUR PRETENTIOUS ASS! 

[the whole courtroom goes wide-eyed and silent]

AUTUMN: [infuriated, quietly] What…..did you just…..say?

PENELOPE: [infuriated, incredibly articulate, her hair and eyes returning to normal] You. Heard. Me. Bitch. Loud and Clear. Talk about anyone like that again, but ESPECIALLY about my girlfriend, and I will make your pointless life a living hell. 

AUTUMN: [beat, quietly] No one. EVER. Talks back. to Autumn Michelson. So, you wanna stand up for the retard? Well then, you’d better watch your step, Dowry, or else I’ll—

ABIGAIL: [yelling, infuriated] OH MY GOSH! I’VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF THIS CRUELTY CRAP! 

[everyone turns to ABIGAIL in major shock, who’s a little surprised too, but continues on]

ABIGAIL: I mean, threatening one another? Throwing out ableist slurs? Implying that someone’s better off dead? We’re not rabid creatures for crap’s sake! We are BETTER than this! We may be involved in a killing game, but that doesn’t mean we have to tear each other down so violently. So unless you have something that’s actually constructive to say, then shut the……..shut the HECK up! Especially you, Autumn. I don’t like calling people out, as it sets a bad example. But it hurts my heart to even think of Tristen being dead. And it infuriates me that you would even think of saying such horrific, sick, cruel things like that about anyone. So WHAT if she’s autistic? That doesn’t make her life any less valuable. I know you’re a good person deep down. But you need to CHOOSE to show that goodness. Please. Make that choice and make it SOON.

AUTUMN: [stunned, even slightly near tears, but this time, is actually scared] I-it appears I……crossed a line or two. I apologize, Tristen. 

PENELOPE: [still furious] Oh, after this trial, you will do MUCH MORE than make an apology, you bitch.

ABIGAIL: [firmly] Penelope!

CHARLOTTE: Let’s just move on from this. 

TRISTEN: [wiping her tears away] Not yet. I’ve got one more thing to say to you, Autumn. Don’t you go underestimating Abigail either. Just because they look cute and cuddly DOES NOT mean they’re naive. In fact, we BOTH know what we’re talking about.

* * *

**MAKE YOUR SELECTION!**

Charlotte Jones

Addison Smith

Autumn Michelson

Tristen Tyler

Penelope Dowry

Charlie Sanders

Remus Hutchins

Erica Vian

Abigail Morris

Nathan Tejada

Roxanna Wilson

Christine Ravenwood

Tyler Jamison

**YOU SELECTED:** Tyler Jamison.

TRISTEN: _It’s gotta be you!_

TRISTEN: [smiling sweetly] Tyler, I have a question for you. Who’s Ryota?

TYLER: [nervously] Um, I……don’t know if I trust you enough to tell you. 

TRISTEN: [innocently] I don’t know what the problem is. It’s just a simple question. So who’s Ryota?

TYLER: Ryota? You mean…..Mitarai Ryota?

TRISTEN: [Shrugs] If that’s who you meant when you brought the name up earlier. Can you tell me a little more about Mitarai Ryota?

TYLER: [anxiously] Where…….are you going with this?

TRISTEN: I’m just curious.

TYLER: [hesitates and then speaks] Well, he was super good in animation. I think he was the Ultimate Animator? I think he was really good with sensory tricks, which I think he loosely compared to brainwashing?

TRISTEN: Why are you so hesitant?

TYLER: I dunno. I mean, I only worked with him on one video that we were commissioned to do.

TRISTEN: You and Mitarai Ryota?

TYLER: Well, I think there was a third, but I can’t remember their name.

TRISTEN: So you might say it was a three-person team who did the job then?

TYLER: I mean, I guess if you wanna call it that. 

TRISTEN: How many people watched the video?

TYLER: [shrugs] I can’t say for sure. Maybe a little over two thousand? 

TRISTEN: Did you ever get to look at the analytics?

TYLER: Well, I think?

TRISTEN: Where were the most views coming from?

TYLER: I think it was somewhere in the middle of Tokyo?

TRISTEN: Interesting. Can you remind me where the original academy is located?

TYLER: You mean, the original Hope’s Peak Academy? Well, I think it’s in the middle of Tokyo.

TRISTEN: Okay, but why did you bring up Mitarai Ryota?

TYLER: Because we were talking about that Reserve Course Sui———[eyes widen, and his breathing becomes shaky] Oh-ho-ho-ho-kay, uh. Now I-I know, I know. I know what you’re thinking, but I swear. This ISN’T what you think it is. You gotta believe me. I’m not involved with it. Not even a little. 

TRISTEN: [smirks] Oh, it’s exactly what I think it is. And I’m gonna be sure to spell it right out for you. For everyone in this courtroom!

* * *

  **CLOSING ARGUMENT!**

TRISTEN: This is how it all went down!

**Act 1:** In order to pin this case together, we need to go back to when the motive was first revealed. Dooper had been forced to reveal the secret he’d received. “This person used their talent to help push the Reserve Course to suicide.” Understandably shaken by the revelation, our culprit began to plan out the murder. They slipped Dooper a note to meet them at Fatman Slims at a quarter to midnight the next night.  
**Act 2:** At around 11:35 pm, the evening after our circus performance, our culprit took to the secret compartment behind the bar in the lounge and removed two sea-green glass bottles of whiskey as well as a box of matches. They arrived at Fatman Slims at around 11:44.   
**Act 3:** At that time, Dooper had arrived, carrying the book on the Tragedy that Monokuma had strategically placed in his room. This, of course, contained the name of the culprit. And being a rather confrontational guy, Dooper had confronted our culprit about this. Fearing that the culprit was there to kill him because he had their secret, Dooper tried to fight them, but our culprit was prepared. They snuck up behind him, bottles in hands, and attacked with the first bottle, rendering Dooper unconscious with a blow to the head. Once they were sure he was subdued, our culprit broke the second bottle into pieces and, using a pair of cloth gloves, inserted the pieces deep into the back of his neck, severing major arteries, and ensuring that he was no longer amongst the living.  
**Act 4:** At around 11:54, our culprit dragged the now-dead Eater out back and slung him into the tarp-covered cart. They pushed his body to the bonfire and laid him face up. Bringing out their box of matches, they struck one and set his face ablaze. But this was merely to confuse us. They didn’t want his body to be completely charred, which was why they had set up a bucket of water and some cloths beforehand. Once it was burnt to the point of obscurity, our culprit cooled down his face.   
**Act 5:** Next they took out the book Dooper had been carrying. Flipping to the chapter on the Reserve Course suicide, they tore out the pages, making sure to hide any mentions of their name by burning and tearing at them. After scattering the pages around, they lit a single match and tossed it into the bonfire, placing a few of the pages inside to ensure that the smoke wouldn’t dissipate until morning. Finally, the culprit returned back to the hidden compartment, covered the front cover of the book in duct tape, and stuffed it in the back behind the other bottles.  
**Act 6:** They might’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for a few mistakes. First, the tarp in the cart had a hole in it, which we found was crusted with dried blood. That hole allowed the blood from his neck to drip out on occasion, leading a path right to the bonfire. And to further confirm it, the cart was found to have blood on one of its wheels, presumably when the blood fell onto it instead of the grass. So that already ruled out the possibility of Dooper having been murdered at the bonfire.   
But the biggest giveaways were their mention of the animator of the suicide video as well as where the book was. None of us had mentioned any book being in the lounge, nor did anyone bring up his name, even though Abigail and I had known after finding one of the pages by the bonfire. The only other way someone would know the name of the Ultimate Animator is if they had worked with them. And this association to the Reserve Course suicide would cause them to assume that Dooper Williams was the one who had their secret.

This is the truth you tried to conceal from us, isn’t it,  **Tyler Jamison?**

 **COMPLETED!**  
****

* * *

[TYLER looks dumbfounded at TRISTEN and PENELOPE]  
****

TYLER: [stunned] You….you…..you tricked me! You lulled me into a false sense of security, well a relatively false sense; to be honest, I was still a bit uncertain. You asked me about Ryota to lure me into your trap. You’ve become the Penultimate Hypnotist. [shakily gasps, then breaks out into excited laughter, partially as a response to his growing fear, clapping] Oh, congratulations, Mademoiselle Tristen! How incredibly clever!

TRISTEN: [a little shocked] Is that…..sarcasm?

TYLER: [warmly and in awe] No! No! I’m being serious! 100% That was amazing! You planned those questions in your mind and practically seduced me into giving it away. You, my dear, have a mind well beyond those in your age group.

[TRISTEN blushes a bit]

PENELOPE: Actually, while Ryota was mentioned before this, the biggest hint was you randomly bringing up the book in the lounge. We never brought it up, so that was a bit of a downfall on your part.

TYLER: [giggling a bit insanely] Yes, yes, you too! But I wasn’t as impressed because you’re the ULTIMATE Hypnotist. Of course you’d be able to convince me into admitting that secret compartment. [turns to TRISTEN] But Tristen, my God, I’m extremely impressed. I’ve really only had  a few interactions with you, but I’ve never seen such persuasion and mesmerization from someone who ISN’T the Ultimate Hypnotist.

TRISTEN: How was I a hypnotist?

TYLER: [sheepishly] To be honest, after a while, I kinda forgot that you said you knew who the culprit was, and the shock of Penelope and Abigail exploding in anger made me forget it a little more, but still. Those circumstances helped you to lull me into your trap. Don’t tell me that’s NOT something a hypnotist/detective would do. You are clever. ABSOLUTELY brilliant!

TRISTEN: [blushing even harder and glancing down at the podium] No, I’m tra—

TYLER: [smiling, wagging his finger] Ah-bap-bap-bap-bap! I don’t want you to say it. You’re in court. You’re not supposed to lie. 

TRISTEN: [giggles cutely, covers her face] Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!

TYLER: [turns to PENELOPE] I can see why you’re dating her. She’s so damn cute!

ABIGAIL: That’s what I keep saying, but she won’t listen!

PENELOPE: I’ve tried to hypnotize her into believing it too, but it hasn’t stuck. 

TYLER: Perhaps you should try again tonight. [turns to MONOKUMA] Well, now it looks like the ball is in your court. Let’s get on with it.

MONOKUMA: About damn time! Let’s lock in those votes, everyone! Tristen, stop sinking down into your podium. If you don’t vote, I’ll punish you for sure. 

[people lock in their votes]

MONOKUMA: Who will be chosen as the culprit? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What’s it gonna be? WHAT’S IT GONNA BE?

[A series of clicks and beeps are heard throughout the court room. All of a sudden, a giant slot machine appears on the screen above the courtroom. Slots with everyone’s faces on them begin to spin, until all three finally stop, showing a single face; Tyler's.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the culprit is revealed, but there's still the kicker; if the culprit killed the person who had their secret, they won't be executed. Will Tyler be spared from the jaws of death?
> 
> Do you think Dooper had his secret? If not, whose secret do you think he had?


	29. A Death Shall Not Be In Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

Monokuma: Well, I must say, this is impressive. You've scored a double in a row. The one who offed our Eater was the Video Editor himself, Tyler Jamison. 

[everyone turns to TYLER who's smiling sadly]

Erica: Dude, w-what the hell?

Piero: [infuriated] SO, it was you who offed Mista Piggy! I oughta slug ya, rip ya wide open, and feed ya to the dogs!

Monokuma: Now, now pumpkin. That's not despair-inducing enough. 

Charlotte: How did it play out? Like what did he say to you that made you get to that point?

Tyler: [sighs] Well, he met me at Fatman Slims.

* * *

_[DOOPER sits at a booth, staring down at a book cover. The door opens and TYLER enters, wearing the gloves. DOOPER looks up and stands up]_

_Dooper: [shocked] Tyler? YOU'RE the one whose secret I have?_

_Tyler: [nervously] I......I think so._

_Dooper: [thrusts the book in his face, angrily] You gotta explain this. Why the hell would you do this?!_

_Tyler: [frightened] Dooper, it's not my fault, I promise. I was naive back then. She didn't give me all of the information at the time._

_Dooper: And you didn't think to ask for more info?_

_Tyler: I was just honored that she had even asked me in the first place._

_Dooper: ........_

_Dooper: You're a fucking coward._

_Tyler: H-how?_

_Dooper: You didn't even try to back out when you found out?_

_Tyler: [tears welling up] When I found out, it was too late. They'd already killed themselves. And even if it wasn't, she kept us in line._

_Dooper: [growling] I won't let a murderer hang around, not when we have one already living. I gotta protect them! Especially when it could be you who's workin' for that two-toned psycho!_

_[DOOPER yells as TYLER runs past him. TYLER runs behind him and, pulling out the first bottle, clubs it over his head. DOOPER falls to the nearby table unconscious]_

_Tyler: [stunned and frightened] Oh shit. If he wakes up, he's gonna kill me for sure._

_[TYLER smashes the second bottle into pieces. Taking the biggest ones, he plunges them deep into the back of his neck one at a time. Then he drags the body out back]_

* * *

Tyler: Then I put him in that cart, moved him to the fire pit, and.....

Tyler: [sighs] Well......you all know the rest.

Addison: But.....why did you do it?

Tyler: [shrugs] Why else? I thought he had my secret. And if he woke up, I knew he was gonna kill me. [beat, his tone becomes regretful] Honestly I didn't want to get involved with the project, but.......Junko......she got us all in on it. And if we tried to back out, she'd threaten us. She forced all three of us to do it. Had I known it was going to be used for something so heinous as suicide, let alone a mass suicide, then I'd have risked standing up to her.

Erica: Well, at least we agree on that.

Tyler: On what?

Erica: You think of suicide as one of the worst things ever, right? 

Tyler: Yeah. 

Erica: So do I. After seeing what Desi's been through, I vowed I would never go that way.

Tyler: Indeed. On the other hand, if our families had known what we were involved in, it'd be more likely than not that they'd disown us. 

Charlie: Hang on. How would you be able to have been a part of the Tragedy in the first place? The Ultimates recruited for that were from Japan.

Tyler: Simple. I was in Tokyo at the time for a study-abroad program at the original Hope's Peak branch. I wanted to see if the Japanese had any new technology that might help bring the world of video editing in the U.S. into the future. 

Tristen: But then......how did you know Junko?

Tyler: We met on my way to class one day. She told me that she had a video project that she needed help with and got me in contact with Ryota for collaboration.

Addison: How were you not affected by the video?

Tyler: She gave each of us these special pills or something that would protect us against the effects. [beat] God, if only I'd known what I was getting myself in to. [voice trembling, tears forming] I honestly regret what I did after I found out, but I decided to keep going. If I'd gone the way of the Reserve Course, I'd leave the other two behind to take the fall, and I wasn't sure if I could do that. 

[the class stares in silence]

Erica: [sadly and angry] Damn. God, I feel like absolute shit! [beat] All that stuff I heard about the mass suicide made you three sound like heartless monsters. It made me hate everyone who was a part of it. I was hoping that one day I could find and kill you myself! [beat] But you were just manipulated into doing something so shitty. Is that why you're so suspicious about people?

Tyler: [nods, wiping his tears] Partially. Another part is that I've been taken advantage of even before the Tragedy, but that video was what stuck it.

Addison: [despondently] And now you might be executed over a secret you would never have had if you were given all of the information. 

Tyler: [shocked] M-might?

Abigail: [gasping eagerly] That's right! Tyler, you could still be safe.

Tristen: [realizing] Oh yeah! Remember what Monokuma said? If Dooper actually had your secret, then you'll be exempted from execution. [beat, realizing what that means] But.....that also means you'd be choosing someone else to take your place. 

Autumn: [clearing her throat] I propose that we move forward with this little aftertrial banter. Not to sound unduly harsh, but keeping a SECOND murderer around would be even more dangerous than if it was just one. Therefore if that.......whale of a boy didn't have his secret, it'd be in our best interest to have the culprit in question executed sooner rather than later.

Tristen: [firmly] Sorry, but that IS rather harsh. 

Autumn: I'm merely thinking of what's best for the group.

Penelope: [huffs] Well, that's a first.

Autumn: [firmly] The boy knew what was at risk, as did all of us. Besides we have yet to see justice properly served, seeing as the previous criminal is still alive. [glares at ERICA]

Erica: [angrily] Excuse me, cunt, but you knew what was at risk back then as well! You knew that you had a chance to be on the chopping block. [beat] Speaking of which, I'm beginning to wish I'd chosen YOU to be executed instead of Roman. They may have had imposter syndrome, but at least they weren't an asshole or a bitch like you!

Autumn: ......I'd be careful with your words. Who knows if they'll take you six feet under?

Erica: If that's a promise----

Penelope: Enough, both of you! [beat] Much as I hate to ask this [turns to MONOKUMA] Will you please reveal to the group whether or not the secret Mr. Williams possessed belonged to Mr. Jamison?

Monokuma: Excuse me?

Erica: Did Dooper have Tyler's secret?

Monokuma: Oh! So THAT'S what she meant. I mean, if she'd just said it in plain English---

Erica: Just fucking tell us, you two-toned asspipe!

Monokuma: Geez, no need to be so crass. [clearing his throat] Ladies, gentlemen, and all the rest, I will now commence the big reveal. 

Tyler: Wait. I have something to say before you do [turns to PENELOPE] If it turns out that he didn't have my secret, I have one last request for you. 

Penelope: And that is?

Tyler: [sighs] Your girlfriend is such a wonderful person, and it hurts me to see and hear how self-deprecating she is. [turns to TRISTEN] Tristen, you have so much potential, so many amazing qualities and talents, and I NEED you to believe it. [turns back to PENELOPE] That's why, if I die, my last request is for you to hypnotize her into realizing her own worth, her own potential, into seeing just how amazing and talented and beautiful she truly is, and to keep going until it's engraved into her mind. [beat] In fact, it would be even better if you started tonight. But even if he had my secret, I would still really appreciate it if you would do it. 

Penelope: [nods and smiles] Just so you know, I'm not some sort of maid to be ordered around. However, especially due to your good intentions, I shall fulfill that request.

Tristen: [gulps nervously] 

Penelope: [leaning down and giving her a small peck on the cheek] Don't worry, darling. I'll not harm you in any way. 

Tristen: [blushes and glances down at the floor]

Tyler: [turns back to MONOKUMA, sighing] Okay. Let's hear it.

[the group stares with baited breath]

Monokuma: The truth is...........

[silence]

Monokuma: The truth is........

[silence]

Monokuma: THE TRUTH IS......---

Erica: Quit stalling around and tell us!

Monokuma: ---gonna be revealed right after this commercial break.

Erica: I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU'RE BEING SERIOUS, I'M GONNA FUCKING STRANGLE YOU!

Tristen: [worried] Erica, the rules!

Erica: Fuck the rules. That Yogi bear reject deserves it!

Monokuma: IF YOU'D CALM DOWN, I'll tell you.

Erica: [grumbling] About time.

Monokuma: The truth is..........

[silence]

Monokuma: the secret that Dooper Williams had been given.......

[silence]

Monokuma: was NOT Tyler's!

[gasps ripple amongst the group]

Autumn: [sniffs] About time some justice was served. 

Tyler: [turning pale, panicking] W-what? [beat] So......I killed an innocent person?

Monokuma: You sure did, sweetheart. And now, I've prepared a very special, symbolism-filled, despair-inducing execution just for you!

[There's a silence amongst the group. All of a sudden, TYLER begins to giggle quietly, then he gets louder, and louder, until he begins cackling maniacally, raising his head to the ceiling, his laughter echoing through the courtroom. The others begin to take a step back; even those who are usually stoic, such as AUTUMN, are unnerved]

Tristen: [grasping PENELOPE's arm and pulling her close, her voice wavering] W-what's going on? What's gotten into him?

Penelope: [her voice wavering as well, whispering to TRISTEN] I too am quite frightened, love, for I haven't a clue.

Tyler: [loudly and maniacally, cackling evily, glaring into MONOKUMA's soul with piercing eyes, pointing at him] DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SEND ME INTO DESPAIR, MONOKUMA? DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE YOU CAN GET ME TO FEEL JUST AS MUCH DESPAIR AS ROMAN FELT IN THEIR LAST MOMENTS? WELL, THINK AGAIN! [beat] YOU HAVE NOTHING TO USE AGAINST ME! I ALREADY ADMITTED MY INVOLVEMENT WITH THE MASS SUICIDE! I ALREADY GOT OUT MY REGRET! YOUR DESPAIR IS POWERLESS AGAINST MY SPIRIT! [cackles, but then drops to a trembling and insane whisper, still giggling, his eye twitching] But.........because he didn't have my secret........then that means the final member of the three-person team is still alive. [cackling, then points his finger sweeping it around the room] ONE OF YOU...........WAS INVOLVED WITH THE TRAGEDY AS WELL! And that's not all......No, that's definitely not all. [sweeping his finger back around the room] Someone here.........is a spy. ONE OF YOU IS A SPY WORKING FOR THAT [pointing to MONOKUMA] PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A BEAR! I know it's one of you. And you can't hide it forever. I WILL EMERGE FROM THE GRAVE TO POSSESS YOU AND  **MAKE** YOU REVEAL YOUSELF IF IT MEANS THIS GROUP KNOWS THE TRUTH! [cackles maniacally]

Autumn: [her voice wavering] May we please proceed with the execution? The sooner Norman Bates is gone, the safer we'll be!

Tyler: [in the style of GUNDHAM TANAKA, smiling defiantly] DO WHATEVER YOU WISH TO ME, MONOKUMA! THE LEGACY I SHALL LEAVE BEHIND WILL BE MUCH GREATER THAN ANY DESPAIR YOU SHALL TRY TO INSTILL INTO ME IN MY LAST MOMENTS AS A MERE SHADE UPON THIS MORTAL PLANE.

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

Tyler: **I WILL NOT DIE IN VAIN!**

[MONOKUMA raises his gavel and brings it down on the red bell]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question Time: What do you suppose his punishment will be? Remember, they don't always relate to their talents.


	30. Second Execution: Tyler Jamison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also added a flashback scene in the last chapter, so go check that out as well. 
> 
> I listened to Gonta, Peko, and Kirumi's execution songs when writing this in case you wanna play them as you read this.

 

 

> ***ding!***
> 
> **GAME OVER!**
> 
> **TYLER HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**
> 
> **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

Tyler opens his eyes to find himself on a bench surrounded by Monokubs; he immediately glares at them defiantly. Monopiero has a large syringe filled with a plant-green liquid, while Monohebi has a bottle of it.

 _I'm not scared of you!_ he thinks.  
_COME AT ME, YOU MONOBRATS! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!_

While Akuma forces his mouth open, Hebi opens the bottle and pours the plant-green liquid into Tyler's mouth after which Akuma forces him to swallow it. Piero, glaring in anger, aims the syringe and violently injects it into his chest. Tyler winces in pain, but still tries to remain stoic. Once the bottle is removed, Nanashi opens a large bottle of water and shoves it into Tyler's mouth, squeezing the entire bottle so that all of the water is removed. Akuma forces him to swallow this as well. After this, Nanashi reaches above Tyler and slams down a lap bar right onto him, causing him to wince in pain again. The silver lap bar has something engraved into it as well in fancy flowery/carnival style font. It reads:

**_The Carnival's Night Flower_ **

 

 

**_Ultimate Video Editor Tyler Jamison's Execution: Executed_ **

 

_That's it? They're just gonna forcefeed me that shit and then restrain me?_

All of a sudden, he hears the sound of a machine starting up and his bench begins to jerk. The Monokubs wave as he feels himself being pulled backwards violently. His bench goes up and around several times very quickly, making him feel disoriented; after a few times around, he realizes where he is; he's on a ferris wheel. 

His heart begins to palpitate and he grips his fists as his palms begin to sweat. Suddenly his bench stops at the very top. He feels another jerk and a few of the restraints holding the machine to the frame of the ferris wheel drop off. He hears whirring behind him and he feels his bench being rocketed up into the clouds. As he passes it, he feels himself being showered in water. He coughs a bit and feels it get in through his nose and ears. 

As he emerges from the clouds, he gasps for a breath. He's so high up now, and the mere thought makes him want to pas out. He feels as though he's gone past the stratosphere, but he can still see the town. 

_Wait. Were the buildings always that tall?_

All of a sudden, he sees a bunch of people walking robotically over to the edge of the rooftop.

**_"So I really could use your help for this project."_ **

He hears her voice and he trembles. He tries to look away, but finds himself drawn to the sight like roadkill. They're closing in on the rooftop edge now. 

**_"I know you're amazing at editing and it would really improve the quality of my work if I had the best of the best working with me."_ **

So close now.

**_"Wait. What's this for again?"_ **

He hears his own voice and it stabs him in the heart.

_**"Oh, just a cute little animation for the welcome ceremony. So are you in?"** _

They reach the edge.

**_"I mean, of course! I'm so honored that you'd ask me."_ **

They step on.

**_"Spectacular! Here. I'll give you Ryota's email. Just tell him that you'll be editing the video. Oh, and I'm gonna need you to write down your address. I have some special........equipment I need you to use when you're working on it. It's very important that you use it. I'll have someone drop it off at your place before he emails you what needs to be edited. Be sure to have it finished before the welcome ceremony."_ **

**_"You can count on me, Miss Enoshima!"_ **

Now Tyler feels his eyes welling up with tears.

_No......I......I didn't think it would end like this._

Then he feels his skin breaking. As the first person steps off the ledge, a bud appears. He hears a loud crack and splat and the bud opens to reveal a rose, a white one. Another steps off, then another, and another. Each time someone steps off, a bud breaks through his skin, and each time he hears a loud crack and splat, the bud opens to reveal another rose. The stems begin to emerge, the thorns sticking him. 

He hears glass breaking as more people fall to their deaths, more cracking and splatting sounds. All of a sudden, he feels he throat closing up. He struggles to breathe, switching to his nose. His skin begins to turns green as rose buds emerge from his mouth, ears, and nostrils. They even pierce his eyes. Tyler's so busy struggling to survive that he doesn't even notice the bench rocking violently and the lap bar falling loose. He flails around violently, causing the bench to rock even more. 

_***CRACK!*** _

The final bolt on the lap bar breaks loose. The bench rocks far forward and Tyler plummets far past the clouds as leaves begin to cover him by the dozens. At this point, he's stopped struggling as the roses and thorny stems fill and puncture his heart and lungs. The flowers and leaves begin to cover his corpse at a rapid pace. 

By the time he crashes to the ground, he's nothing more than a corpse overtaken by a rosebush. The white roses begin to turn the color of his blood, ending with a black edge at the top of each petal. Unless someone saw it happen, no one will ever know the truth of what's underneath the rose bush of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Tyler Jamison. Or, I guess Rest In Flowers? I don't know. But the guy never meant to hurt anyone. 
> 
> Up next: The Aftermath and some more gay. 
> 
> And don't think Penelope forgot.


	31. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never quite get used to death.

[the remaining twelve students stare in shock as they watch their former classmate become a rosebush lying by the ferris wheel]

 

Nathan: [stunned] Oh......shit.

Abigail: [sniffling and weeping as they hold onto CHARLOTTE] No......this has to be a joke. A cruel joke. 

Autumn: [gulping] Oh God...... [beat] This.......is unbelievable.

Monokuma: [huffs] Oh come on, don't be such a baby about it. You've seen an execution before. Plus you're the one who wanted justice served, remember?

Autumn: [tears welling up] Y-yes, but not like this. [tries to keep herself composed, takes a deep breath] It was........overkill. 

Penelope: [also trying to compose herself] W-why are we all so......despondent? W-we expected this.

Tristen: [trying not to cry] Expectation is the root of all heartache.

Charlotte: [solemnly] William Shakespeare. 

Charlie: [growls] Dammit. How many more of these are we gonna have to go through before we're free?

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu! That's for me to know, and for you to find out! Now then, just like before, some areas are off-limits tonight, because I have another surprise for you. 

Erica: [grumbling] Another fucking era change, right?

Monokuma: You'll have to see. Oh, and I'll put those request forms under your doors again. Now what are you all still doing here? Get your butts back in the elevator.

[reluctantly they all walk to the elevator. The doors shut and the elevator lifts off]

Addison: [trying to remain optimistic] H-hey. Look on the bright side. At least we survived!

Christine: Yeah, but at what cost?

[the elevator opens up and they all exit, they begin to walk away sadly. But one of them stops, getting themselves together]

Roxanna: [loudly] Hang on a minute! [everyone turns back to her] Penelope's right. Why ARE we all so despondent? We can't keep slugging around with despair on our backs. That's EXACTLY what Monokuma wants from us. Don't think about him. Think about what OUR FRIENDS would want from us; Connor, Roman, Dooper, Tyler. They'd want us to look forward and have hope. If we keep ruminating in despair, it'll only slow us down. Sure, it does suck that they died, and I wish they hadn't. But for their sakes, we have to do our best to stay upbeat. Otherwise, we're like flower buds planted in dry soil. 

Christine: [interrupting her] Um, Roxanna. We really appreciate the optimism, but I don't think now's a good time to make any similes or figures of speech involving flowers. 

Roxanna: [embarrassed, blushing] Oh sorry. But anyway. If we keep going on like this, we're like.......I dunno.....a bunch of stale donuts without any frosting. No one wants that. People like fresh hot donuts with fresh frosting. And in order to be those donuts, we need to keep our spirits fresh! I say we should make the most of our last night at the carnival. In fact, and I do apologize for bringing him up, I think I can turn Tyler's rosebush into something beautiful with a little help. [turns to CHARLOTTE] How well do you do with topiary?

Charlotte: [shocked] Um, I mean, I'd be willing to give it a try. 

Roxanna: THAT'S the spirit! [turns to ABIGAIL] Your desserts you made after the first trial were amazing. How's about you whip us up another buffet?

Abigail: I mean, I don't see why not.

Roxanna: There we go! [turns to ADDISON] Do you have a camera on you?

Addison: [thinks about it] Um, yeah actually. I have a spare in my bag.

Roxanna: You can take pictures and write about this! [turns to CHRISTINE] How about you? Do you have a video camera?

Christine: Yeah? I always carry a vlogging camera with me.

Roxanna: Let's do a vlog about this then! [turns to AUTUMN] I know you don't really like us, but just for one night, would you be willing to help design this party?

Autumn: [a little flustered] I.....well....I suppose I could give it a shot. [getting an idea] Oh! And maybe I could make the games even more fun!

Charlie: [gasping] I could help turn the hunting games into something amazing!

Tristen: What if I hosted a few rounds of Mad Libs that I write myself?

Erica: That actually sounds awesome! Would you also be willing to help me write a few fanfics?

Tristen: [giggling] Maybe.

Penelope: But wait, we also have a last request to fulfill.

Tristen: [laughing nervously] Oh, you remembered that. Well, I was hoping you.....wouldn't. 

Nathan: Remus, Tristen, and I could host a jeopardy style game!

Roxanna: [eagerly] See? This is what they'd want. Let's get to it!

[they all split off]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have something up where you can help Tristen write some Mad Libs in a bit.


	32. The Aftermath: Battling Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twelve remaining Ultimates seek to boost their spirits.

**Day/Night 9**

**Time: 8:15 pm**

**Location: Everlock Carnival-Outside of Flint's Arcade**

**# of Occupants: 8**

* * *

[giggling and excited chatter as TRISTEN finishes writing something down]

Erica: [excited] C'mon! What is it?

Tristen: [giggling] Hold your horses! I'm almost finished.

Autumn: [smiling slightly] You know, I have to admit. As much as I don't like you, suggesting Mad Libs was a genius idea, Tristen. 

Addison: [nodding] I agree. And writing them yourself? That's a pretty cool idea.

Tristen: [shrugging as she fills in the blanks] Thanks. I feel like I'd have to give credit to my autism for that. 

Autumn: [gulps a bit shamefully] Yes........um, I'd also like to apologize again for my remarks earlier. I went way too far there. 

Charlie: Yes. It was quite disrespectful of you. 

Remus: I was also rather upset by it. It's been said some of the greatest throughout history showed traits of autism and/or may have been autistic; Bill Gates, Henry Cavendish, Nikola Tesla, Alfred Kinsey, Temple Grandin, Sir Isaac Newton, Albert Einsten, Paul Dirac, Barbara McClintock, Charles Darwin, just to name a few.

Tristen: [looking up from the paper] But those are all scientists in some capacity, aren't they?

Remus: Yes. Autistic people, at least stereotypically, have an aptitude for the maths and sciences, correct?

Tristen: [pursing her lips] Well.....yes. Stereotypically. [beat, asserts herself] But there are also many autistic people beyond those fields. Oh, and we don't mention Temple Grandin. She tends to assert superiority towards the "high-functioning end." [beat] Anyway it's been said that plenty of people who are autistic excel in other fields as well. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Tim Burton, Emily Dickinson, James Joyce, Lewis Carroll, Dan Aykroyd, Hans Christian Anderson, William Butler Yeats, Satoshi Tajiri, Michelangelo, Andy Warhol, Daryl Hannah, just to name a few. Poets, authors, actors, artists, even the creator of  _Pokemon._

Christine: Daryl Hannah? I think I've heard that name before, but I don't know where.

Tristen: She was the mermaid in the movie  _Splash_ and Annelle in the film  _Steel Magnolias._ Anyway, autistic people can do fairly well in pretty much any area they want. [looks back down at notepad and continues writing]

Nathan: Wait. Newton was autistic?

Remus: Possibly.

Erica: [impatiently] Um, as much as I like talking about autism because it reminds me of Desiree, are you finished yet, Tristen?

Tristen: Almost. [a little more] Okay, finished. So this one is called  _My Dream._ And I gotta say. I'm a little concerned about you all. 

[At that moment, ABIGAIL comes out with a cart full of treats. At the same time, CHARLOTTE and ROXANNA return]

Roxanna: What did we miss?

Erica: You didn't get to fill out the Mad Libs.

Nathan: And we had a small discussion on autism.

Erica: Sit the fuck down! Tristen said she just finished.

Tristen: [clears her throat] "My Dream: A Mad Libs Game written by Tristen Tyler." 

"You won’t believe the **sparkly** dream I had last night! First I saw that my bed had become a **rubber duck**. Then I heard a **vibration** coming from in front of me. When I looked up I saw Monokuma! He was standing there with a **judge** in his mouth and staring at me **sloppily**. And he was wearing such a **puny** outfit! **Safiya’s Thigh-High Uggs** on his **thigh** , and a **paintbrush** on his **elbow**. He told me that he was there to **throw** me. My **hip** started to **worm**. 

"Then **Penelope** walked into the room. Oh man! Did they look **huge**. Monokuma saw them and, out of nowhere, he just started **juggling** them right in front of me! Then the walls of my room collapsed and I saw that I was actually at a giant **Down the Manhole**. There were so many people **flopping** and **kicking** right in front me. I simply couldn’t believe my eyes. Then everyone started turning into Monokuma clones. They were all wearing **skirts** in various colors and then, out of nowhere, they started doing **the Floss** as they began to surround me. 

"Next thing I knew I was on a giant **cupcake**  being crowned the Leader of the **Backscratchers**. All of the Monokuma clones just started **lallygagging** and **killing** right in front of me. Meanwhile **Penelope** had become a **unicorn** and the real Monokuma was **flicking** them while also **baking** on top of a gigantic **cup**. And at the same time, he was balancing **53** **telephones** on top of his **chest**. Then one of the clones approached me and hit me on the **thumb** with a **basketball**. That’s when I woke up, feeling extremely **love**. I told **Christine** about the dream. They said I should probably seek counseling."

[everyone just stares in confusion]

Charlotte: What the hell did I just hear?

Tristen: Hey, don't blame me! You all gave me the words.

Autumn: You could've told us what it was about.

Tristen: That'd be less fun.

[All of a sudden, she sees MONOPIERO walking over to the entrance]

Tristen: Hang on a minute. I'm gonna go check something out. 

[she puts down the notepad and follows]

* * *

** Time: 8:22 pm **

** Location: On the outskirts of Everlock **

** # of occupants: 2 **

[TRISTEN looks to see MONOPIERO placing something by the fire pit]

Tristen: Um...Piero?

Piero: [gasps in shock, whirling around] Oh. Um....hey, Fawcett. 

Tristen: [slowly walks up to her] What are you doing?

Piero: [trying to maintain her composure] Oh, um, just a little somethin' I've been workin' on for......you know.

[TRISTEN sits on the grass. MONOPIERO moves aside to reveal a patch of flowers, a picture of DOOPER, and a box of cookies.]

Tristen: You....you really liked him, huh?

Piero: [sniffling, nodding] I normally don't like humans, but Mista Piggy there was somethin' special. He was all gung-ho, ya know? Definitely a daredevil. Made life round here more interestin'. 

Tristen: Yeah, he really did.

[they spend a good portion of the time in silence, staring at the little memorial]

Tristen: Though I still wonder: if he didn't have Tyler's secret, then whose secret did he have?

Piero: I'd tell ya, but pops'd kill me if I did. 

Tristen: You know whose he had?

Piero: I know whose secrets _all_ of you have. Pops had me seal the envelopes and I just couldn't help but take a peek. 

Tristen: [worried] What did he dig up on me?

Piero: Again, I'd tell ya, but pops'd actually kill me. [beat] It's weird, though. Ya don't seem like the type to have skeletons in her closet. 

Tristen: [sighs] I'm sure there's at least one thing. Otherwise how would all of us have envelopes? [beat] I'm a little concerned about whoever's secret I have.

Piero: What do ya got?

Tristen: [pulls out envelope]  _This person, with some help, murdered people who were "close" to them before starting a business that turned into a house of mutilation and mutations; with their accomplice, they went on to scam businesses out of money before they were found out._

Piero: [shocked] Oh. Wow. 

Tristen: Yeah, that was my reaction as well. What kind of people are we? Are all of the secrets this bad?

Piero: Most of them.

Tristen: You don't sound so worried about that. 

Piero: You'd be surprised what kinda skeletons I've heard about before. Some-a those are worse. 

Tristen: [frustrated] Why is he doing this? What is his endgame?

Piero: [grim, her dialect disappearing] You haven't figured it out by now? Despair. That is his endgame.

Tristen: Despair?

Piero: Despair. Complete and total. He wants to send the world into deep chaos. And your role in this is much deeper than you think.

Tristen: [stares at her, scared]

Piero: [returns to her dialect] Which is great for some, but terrible for the rest'a the world, ya know? [beat] What else do ya wanna know?

Tristen: [trying to recover] Who is.....Nori Tagaki?

Piero: Whoa! That's classified info!

Tristen: Please! You have to tell me! So many of us recall seeing her at our schools or clubs and we don't know who saw the true Nori. If there's any info we can get now, why not this?

Piero: Pops'd kill me if---

Christine: There you are!

[TRISTEN and PIERO whirl around to see CHRISTINE running towards the bonfire. Standing up, TRISTEN brushes the dust off of her clothes just as CHRISTINE arrives]

Christine: [panting] Penelope's looking for you, Tristen. She said something about a promise.

Tristen: [gulps] Oh, right. That. [beat] Do I have to?

Christine: Yeah, pretty much. You know what Penelope's like. I can walk you to her room.

Tristen: [sighs] Okay, let's just get this over with. [turns to PIERO] Sorry I have to dip so soon. I hope you can find joy and comfort.

Piero: [sniffling] Aww. That's real sweet'a ya, Fawcett. [beat] I hate it.

[Smiling sadly TRISTEN follows CHRISTINE]

* * *

** Time: 8:28 pm **

** Location: Outside of Penelope Dowry's room **

** # of occupants: 2 **

Christine: You okay?

Tristen: [nods] Nervous. I still wanted to have some food.

Christine: I can get you some. Maybe it'll help you calm your nerves. [leaves]

[TRISTEN, realizing she's technically all alone, takes the opportunity and nopes on over to her room, shutting, locking, and barricading the door]

Tristen: Fuck this shit. I'm out. [hides in her closet] 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Penelope's gonna react to this?


End file.
